MEWTWO, FINAL BATTLE, DEATH OR LOVE
by metropoli69
Summary: Ash is now a Pokemon Master. He is coming back to Pallet Town for the summer, where he wants to spend some time, seeing all friends, specially Brock and Misty, his best friends and basically just have fun but life is never that easy. Being a Pokemon Master does not make a man of him, for the first time in his life he will have to make real choices to win that final battle.
1. Chapter 1

Ash: 19YO

Misty: 19YO

Brock: 22YO

Cerulan's Gym

Misty couldn't focus on the battle. She was losing in front of a 12 years old boy, she couldn't believe it. She shooked her head and finally managed to concentrate herself to win.

She couldn't accept to give a badge without fighting and actually since she came back to the gym, Cerulan's gym was one of the most complicated to defeat. Once she won, she told the little boy to come back when he will more prepared, she also gave him few advice, precious advice for a young trainer. The boy looked at her, thanks her and left, letting a Misty lost in her thoughts.

She couldn't believe it, after 2 years and a half she was finally going to see him again. Last time she saw him for more than a minute, it was 3 years ago for his 16th birthday, 2 years and a half ago she missed him for Christmas, the last time she went to Pallet Town, she arrived when he had to leave and they saw each other just enough time to say "hi" and "goodbye".

She was so happy, she was going to see him, finally, she missed him so, so much, all their adventures, fights and more than anything else she missed him. She couldn't even remember how many times she thought about leaving the gym and her sisters just to be free again and be reunited with him, the love of her life. Even though, she never did it as she knew that all the work and efforts she put on the gym over the last 4 years, since she came back, would be destroyed in less time than a person needs to say "nothing".

She runs to her room which was actually upstairs, the same old apartment, even if the gym was going better, the debt of her sisters was so huge that the financial situation of the gym was now on a 0 but no minus anymore, as Misty uses to think to motivate her.

She opens her closet, looked at it and closed it after a long sigh. Her sisters were spending so much money on clothes, make-up, shoes when she doesn't even have a real pair of heels except the ones that Daisy bought her for Christmas few years ago, the first Christmas after her return.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her long red hair, her jean and basic white t-shirt and she started to laugh, why was she so nervous anyway, it was just Ash, her old friend Ash, who never saw her as a girl, so even if she would be wearing the sexiest dress on earth he wouldn't even care or notice it.

Life was so unfair sometimes, she fall in love about 5 seconds after she met him and he, well, she used to be her best friend but now she wasn't even sure about this, after all Ash wasn't a kid anymore and he has never been travelling alone, so who knows what Misty was for him now. Tears appear again, it has been like this for a week now, from laugh to tears, from tears to laugh.

Ash wasn't even here yet that he was already driving her crazy, would she find the courage to tell him that she loves him for years now.

About a week ago, when he called her to let her know that he will come to Pallet Town for the summer or at least few weeks, her sisters told her that she should tell him how she feels before she regrets it.

"You are not kids anymore, it's time for you to tell him what you feel before it would be too late", Lily told her

Even if Misty never really admitted it, everybody except Ash, knows how she feels about him.

Well actually, Delia, Ash's mother knows about it, Misty told her. Last time they had seen each other for minutes approx, after seeing Misty's sad face, Delia offered her to stay for few days.

 _Christmas period, 2 years and a half ago._

 _Misty was so sad that she missed him while she had been waiting for this moment for so long. She missed him one more time because of the gym, her sisters and their stupid Christmas's show. To comfort her, Delia told her that if 2 persons were meant to be together then they will find each other, right time will come. Misty blushed and asked Delia since when did she know about her feelings for Ash._

 _Delia laughed and replied:_

 _"_ _There is no 10 years old girl who hates bugs ready to travel around the world and sleeps outside just for a bike or any other stupid excuse you may had found during those years, there is only one reason which makes person do things like this and it is love"_

 _To finish as she could read Misty's thoughts she added with a smile:_

 _"_ _no worries, he will see it too one day, for now he is just a 16 years old teenager who wants to be a Pokemon master, travel around the world and win titles but he will be done with that soon and then he will realize that something in his life is missing"_

 _Misty smiled and thoughts, I hope that this something will be me and not another girl._

Her phone rings and called her back to reality, it was Brock.

-Misty, where are you, we were supposed to all meet at the pokemon center at 5pm and it is almost 6pm, everybody's here, even Ash is here.

-I am coming, she replied. Ash was there this is the only thing that she wanted to hear.

She looks at her one last time on the mirror, she wasn't that bad and she thinks and leaves after taking her mallet with a smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading and for the comments._

 _And yes I am one of those who think that Misty, Brock and Ash was the best group. I think that the dynamic between Ash and Misty was great, she was good for him and I hope that they will bring her back to the show._

 _By the way, English is not my mother tongue, so sorry for the mistakes_.

She looks at her one last time on the mirror, she wasn't that bad, she thinks and leave after taking her mallet with a smile on her lips.

She runs to the pokemon center with a big smile on her lips, nevertheless she couldn't stop thinking that something bad would come. She got that feeling when Ash called her the week before to tell her that he was coming. She opened the door, it was a busy day at the pokemon center, it was so crowded even though she saw him immediately, he was so tall now plus his cap and his messy black hair were always helping to find him.

Misty thought about the 10 years old Ash comparing him to the 19years old Ash in front of her now, for sure he was a man, a really good looking man with a beautiful smile.

She couldn't see the rest of the persons, her attention was only focused on Ash and his muscular arms open for her. She was hesitating, she didn't know if she would be able to control herself if she decided to jump into his arms. Would she be able not to kiss him, not to prolongue the hug that much that everybody would start to look at her as if she was a boa.

Ash made a step ahead and she finally did the same, she found her chocolate gaze, smiled and placed her arms around his neck. A long hug, this is what she needed. She wanted time stops, stay here forever, only her and Ash, his arms around her waist, all the butterflies in her stomack, it was so good until Brock decided to join them. Brock did it to save the situation, he could see that somenone was getting pissed by Misty's arrival.

-I miss you so much Ash, it's so good to see you, adds Brock with a big smile.

Don't look at me like that Misty, I won't steal him from you, no worries, he told her in her ear.

Misty broke the hug and glared at Brock.

-I am gonna kill you, she murmured which makes Brock smile, if she only knew that he actually saved her from a fight, she wouldn't react like this, he thought

Before she could think about her revenge on Brock, May came to her, Max and Dawn came too and then she saw Ritchie, Iris, Cilan and 3 more persons that she didn't know, 2 girls and a boy. One of the girls was for sure the little sister of the guy that she didn't know, Ash's last travelling friends for sure.

Misty knew that he had been travelling with 3 persons for a while now but Ash never mentioned their names or who they were. Few times he called her, they were basically speaking of pokemons, battles, country he was, no more than that.

The other girl, tall, blonde, angel face was looking at her and not really in a sympatic way. Misty had the feeling that she was actually using x-rays to analize her. Misty felt like if she was naked which make her feels so unconfortable. Ash's silence wasn't helping though. Why was he not saying a word, that was strange, Ash has never been shy, so why was he so quiet today.

Misty looked at him, interrogative gaze, so Ash finally opened his mouth, he was also seeing Serena's gaze so he decided to start by introducing first Clemont and his sister.

They were both really happy to finally meet Misty, Ash's oldest friend, leader of Cerulan Gym

\- we have heard only great things about you Misty, commented Clemont

-really nice to finally meet you, added his young sister

Would you be nice enough to show me your pokemons later, Ash said you have a great water team and a wonderful Aquali, blushed the teeage girl

-nice to meet you too and yes sure Bonnie, I will show you all my pokemon, you can even stop by the gym to see them all, replied Misty glad to note that Ash was talking about her

-oh really, that's great, smiled Bonnie

-You have a fan Mist, joked Ash with a big smile on his face, he knew that words like this would have a positive effect on Misty.

She was always so worried about Gym's reputation or what people thinks of her as a Gym leader, she has never really been selfconfident. He knew that she was always pretending that everything was fine even if she was screming inside. She had so much responsabilities, many times he wanted to tell her to come back with him to his journey just to enjoy life again, tell her that she would have time to worry about adult's problems but he never did it. Time flies and he never found the right moment to tell her.

Then he turned to Serena, so he could finally introduced her to Misty but before he had time to open his mouth, Serena pushed him and presented herself.

-Well, I think I am the last one Misty, she said with a nasty look

I am Serena, Ash's girlfriend, she pronounced it in a loud tone to make sure that everybody could hear it.

Misty's heart stopped, she tried to do not let see her deception, sadness... She knew it, she knew that Serana was his girlfriend once she saw how Serena was looking at her. How could it be possible, Ash, a girlfriend, what does this mean, why did he keep that secret till the last moment, did brock know about it an if it was a yes then why he did not tell her anything...

So many questions was coming to her now but it wasn't the right time to ask for answers.

Misty looked at Serena and thought that she could at least had take time for a shower and change before to come. The girl in front of her was gorgeous, well dressed and with a perfect nude make-up on her face. More than jealousy Misty thought that they would never become friends. She couldn't be friend with the girl who "stole" her Ash but the thing that Misty couldn't understand is why was Serena looking at her like that. Why was Serena looking at her like if she had to eliminate her and why does she have to mark Ash as her property.

Ash has many friends who are girls why was she the ennemy more than May or Dawn, it didn't make sense, plus Misty was sure that Ash would have a crush on the rest of the world before to have one on her.

Misty wanted to run to the gym and locked her into the room and wake-up tomorrow and realized that it was just a nightmare, a nightmare named Serena. Why was life so hard for her, she must have been a very bad person in another life.

She looked at them, they fit perfectly together, she understands Ash, Serena was such a beautiful young woman, how a guy could resist to those long legs and sexy outfit, she thought

She tried to do not find Ash's gaze as the only thing she needed now was to see in his eyes how in love he was, even though she should have as she would have seen that Ash's gaze and face were actually confused and tensed. Misty didn't even notice that everybody was mute after Serena's words.

Brock who did not want to see cat fight between Misty and Serena, decided to break the silence. Ash thanks him with a smile.

After a small talk at the pokemon center, they decided tht it was about time to leave to Pallet Town. Serena tried to grab Ahs's hand but didn't let her. He had been so surprised when he heard those words from her Ok, they shared few kisss but he wasn't ready to see her as his girlfriend and he wasn't even sure about his feelings for her.

He likes her, he mights have feelings for her but from this to call it love, there was an ocean. He was not in love with her, not at all. He didn't really know what was love but it was not what he was feeling for Serena.

He would not give his life for her his mother always told him, you will know that you are in love when you will be ready to give your life for the person that you love.

Also he was kind of ashamed that Serena said that to Misty, he did not know why but he did not want Misty to know about him and Serena. Why did Serena do that, he will deal with that later, for the moment he wanted to talk with Misty, he missed her so much. He wanted to know if she was ok, she looked tired and she was really skinny, her sisters were driving her crazy so he wanted to be sure that she was totally ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Also he was kind of ashamed that Serena said that to Misty, he did not know why but he did not want Misty to know about him and Serena. Why did Serena do that, he will deal with that later, for the moment he wanted to talk with Misty, he missed her so much. He wanted to know if she was ok, she looked tired and she was really skinny, her sisters were driving her crazy so he wanted to be sure that she was totally ok.

They decided to go by walk and then by bus from Pewter City to Pallet Town.

They passed in front of the gym, Misty was at the queue thinking about going inside or finally fight for what she always wanted: be happy and be loved by Ash. But how could she fight? Ash never loved her, she was his best friend, no more, no less and Serena's words only confirmed it. She wasn't paying attention to the fact that Ash was running away from his girlfriend.

They passed the gym, Misty looked at the entry one last time and then she closed her eyes and finally continue to walk. When she opened her eyes again Ash was in front of her.

He smiled at her

-Misty, what are you doing, showing her that the rest if the group was already about 200meters away already.

Misty smiled at him too, enjoying the fact that nobody could hear them

-I was just thinking about how many badges my sisters are going to give without any fight, while I will be in Pallet Town.

-Mist, you will be back tomorrow night or the day after tomorrow, He looked at her in the eyes

Do something for me, forget about the gym, it's my birthday party, ok, He begged her

-I know but I can't control it, arg, Ash, my sisters, it's

-Mist, He stopped her

Relax, you have to think about you, you are a great gym leader, Cerulean's reputation is better now thanks to you but you cannot enjoy life just because of it

-it's easy for you, you are a pokemon master, you have a lot of money, no problems

-Misty, I am reading every month pokemon's health and there is always a good note or even articles about your gym, Misty, we haven't seen each other for a long time, try to enjoy, for me, please

-I think you are right, she added while she took a look at the hand that he was offering her. She blushed but accepted it. She placed her head on Ash's shoulders and tried to enjoy the moment, forgetting about Serena, her sisters...

-Ash, it feels so good to be with you, I missed it every day, She let escape, turning red the second after

-I missed you too, sorry I didn't take time to reply to all your letters or to call you more, He said before a long sigh

-Ash, I know what travelling around the world means and now you can be so proud of you, you did it, you became a Pokemon Master, congratulations.

I am so proud of you, even if I always knew that you would achieve your goal, Her eyes were kind of sending hearts and stars

-Thanks Misty.

It was now his turn to blush. He was pressing her hand bit more. All those words coming from Misty means a lot for him. He always appreciated the fact that she has always been honest, either to tell him bad or good things.

One of the thing that he couldn't stand about Serena was the fact that she was never telling him the bad part, she was always telling him how wonderful he was, even if just did a big mistake and this was a problem for him, a big one. It was hard to hear the bad comments, true, but on the same time it is not possible to make a step ahead and not reproduce the same mistake if nobody is telling what you do wrong.

-I owe you a lot, He added, he did not want to tell her all those things so he kept it short, hoping that she would understand the message.

-pikachu, added Pikachu who was enjoying the talk of the 2 friends.

The group was now not even visible for Ash and Misty when they entered on the little forest between Cerulean and Pewter City. Misty never liked to cross the forest, she preferred to take the road but by walk it was faster that way, if you did not get lost of course. Her hand was still in his hand, she did not want him to break this contact. She was dreaming that she was Ash's girlfriend and that they were going to Pallet Town to announce their upcoming wedding to Delia.

She saw the spot when they first met, along the river. Ash noticed where they were too as he stopped.

-It's been almost 10 years since that day, can't believe it, can't believe how life has changed since that day, He remarked

-me neither, that day you Ash Ketchum changed my life, She said smiling, she knew that she was becoming a bit too sensitive and letting too many words going out of her mouth but as usual Ash would not notice anything

-so you changed mine, you had no idea how much you changed it

This time Misty really thought that she was going to kiss him, she wanted to tell him how she feels so badly, he was so, so perfect.

Meanwhile they were having this emotional talk, 3 pairs of eyes were observing them. Jessie, James and of course Miaouss, TR as usual was behind Ash. Yes after all those years they were still behind Ash and Pikachu. Ash could not understand why. At the end even if Pikachu was a very special pokemon there was about 500 pokemons around the world, so running after them was letting Ash clueless.

-Look at those 2, aren't they lovely, can't belive it myself, almost 10 years, James said with tears in his eyes

-James please, we have a mission and it would be nice for one to achieve it, Jessie interrupted James's speech

-enough, let's focus on our plan even if I can believe that it makes almost 10 years that we are working together and that we haven't been able to capture Pikachu. But that will change today, let's go, smiled Miaouss

Misty and Ash continue their way into the forest.

-so do you think that your mum organized a big party, laughed Misty

-I hope not, you know that I don't like those things

-pika, pikachu/me neither, sighed Pikachu

-I know but you just turned 19 years old and you became a Pokemon Master , 2 big things to celebrate and your mother has not seen you for a while so I think I kind of understand her.

-Talking about that, why did you not come last year to Lumiose, to my 18 years old birthday party, you cancelled on the last moment and after it the Kalos league started and I could not reached you, I really wanted to see you

She was about to explain him why she did not come but they fall into a big pothole and then they heard 3 people laughing

-oh no Ash, please don't tell me they are still behind you, she asked in a desperately bored ton


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all the persons who are reading and letting a comment. Thanks a lot.**

 _She was about to explain him why she did not come but they fall into a big pothole and then they heard 3 people laughing_

 _-oh no Ash, please don't tell me they are still behind you, she asked in a desperately bored ton_

 _-_ Sorry Mist,

yes they are still after us, Ash sighed

-pikachu/unbelievable, we know...

They stood up and then realized that they were under a white net.

James, Jessie and Miaouss showed up and laughed while they were climbing back up the net.

-look at what we have today, 3 for the pricce of 2, Miaouss laughed

-Nice to see you again Misty, you grew up a lot but you are still a little nothing for us, added Jessie with a smirk

The 3 of them were totally laughing out loud now. Misty was watching the scene and wondering why Ash and Pikachu were not doing anything. When they were younger Ash was always nervous and trying to get our of TR's hands as fast as he could but now it seemed like he was not even trying to moove. Once they were in the air and that she was sure that TR could not hear her, she turned to Ash with a confused gaze

-No worries, Mist, he reassures her

After all those years, the best is to stay calm, we will arrive soon to some building, they will try to tie us, leave to call the boss and that's when we will escape

-Well, as far as I can see you are really used to them, I thought that they would stop running after you, I mean it's a bit weird, she said a bit lost and perplexed

-pika, pika, pikachu/ I think the same, there is something weird but Ash thinks that they are stupid and that's it

-Pikachu, no worries, I know they are really trying to catch us everyday lately but they want you and we will get out of this as usual, replied Ash who did not want to scare Misty. He was feeling bad enough about not being on guard

-what's going on, asked Misty

-I don't know, Pikachu is thinking for weeks now that they want more than him, actually it's true, they now want both of us and he is really worried, but he doesn't have to and you don't have to worry either, it's just Jessie, James and Miaouss, he sighed again

-Pi, pikachu/ and Giovanni

-it is not th moment to talk about it buddy, rebucked Ash

-about what, cut Misty who had the feeling that Ash was not telling her the truth

-it's nothing Mist, no worries, look we are back to Cerulean

-Oh the new Casino, of course, I knew that I heard something about the fact that Giovanni was the owner of the new Casino, she said. She was asking herself what will happen now, at the end the casino was a public space, what could TR do.

-And now we will land and we should be done with that in 30min max, problem is that we will be late for the party, we will have to use my Pidgeot to get to Pallet Town ASAP, comforted Ash

-You took him back, when, Misty asked him. She had no idea about that, Ash was definitely keeping secrets from her which makes her feel sad.

-Well, last year he came to see me with Charizard and he kind of save Pikachu's life and mine too, I could not let him go, Ash smiled thinking about how brave had been his bird that day

-Great, so let's hop that you are right and that we will be at your mum's house in an hour maximum, She replied in a not very convinced ton

Once they landed, everything actually went as Ash said. TR took them till an empty room inside of the Casino, they did not open the net before to tie up Ash, Misty and Pikachu, being sure that Pikachu's ropes were plastic ones.

They fixed Ash to one of the column and put Pikachu under a plastic cloche, Misty was waiting for her turn, she was nervious and scared, she trusted Ash of course but his silence was killing her. What was he hidding from her.

-Well, it's now time to call the boss, we did it Jessie, smiled James

-Hum not that fast James, what do we do with her, I mean at the end she was not included in the pack,

-I don't know Jessie, may be we could just let her somewhere and see what to do with her later

-Hey, I can hear you James, I mean in front of you, yelled Misty

Jessie and James went to Misty, they took her, she was screaming

-don't touch me, let me go, Ash,

-I am sorry but what do you want him to do, he is tied up, remarked Miaouss

Looks like for once TR is going to win, finally. Jessie, James, I know where we should take care but before this, we should be sure that he can't hear us, he added by pointing Ash with his paw.

This time Ash looked at Misty, he did not like that, what were they going to do to him, where were they going to let Misty. But before he could say anything Miaouss took one of the spray on the table which was next to the door.

Misty was looking at Ash in the eyes, she could see that Ash was now as worried as she was. She was not even worried for her, she was worried for him, what was Miaouss going to do to him and why was Giovanni asking for Pikachu and Ash now, what did he want.

-Let's go for a sleep Ash, laughed Miaouss

Miaouss use dodo powder, he said laughing louder

Jessie and James who were still holding Misty were laughing and watching at Ash falling asleep.

-Ash, screamed Misty

-Oh too bad your boyfriend is not able to help you know but boss doesn't like surprise so for now we will just let you in the cold room, mocked Jessie

-You are a water master so ice should not be a problem for you, Added James

-What are you going to do with me, Asked Misty

-We just told you, let you to the cold room

Misty gulped, she tried to defend herself but come on she was tied up, she couldn't do anything plus Jessie, James and Miaouss were pushing her away. She looked at Pikachu and Ash, she was terrified, what will happen now.

Pikachu was trying to get out of the cloche but his attacks were not working so he thought about pushing the cloche till it fall. He did it, he was now laying on the floor tied up buta t least not under that cloche anymore. He used a light thunder attack to wake-up Ash.

Ash woke up immeditely

-Pikachu, buddy, are you alright, you are so smart, he smiled when he saw the cloche on the floor. He understando what Pikachu did but smiled disappear before he said

but I don't know how we can get out, I don't know how many minutes I have been sleeping and where is Misty,

-pika, pikachu, pi, pika, pika, pikachu/ we have to get out of this as soon as possible, they took Misty to a cold room but I don't know where

-A cold room but she can die, He needed to find her, it was urgent

well let's think about how to get out of this. Pikachu come to me and tried to cut the ropes. Ash was praying for Misty, a cold room she could not survive, they had to do it fast.

Finally Pikachu did it, Ash took Pikachu in his arms, he took off the plastic ropes and ran to the door. In the corridor they heard that Jessie, James, Miaous and Giovanni were in the stairs.

-Oh gosh, this time it was almost over, He said to Pikachu with a worried face

Let's go find this fuck*** cold room,

He started to run again, taking the opposite stairs of TR. He could remember that they were on the 3 floor and for sure cold room were downstairs. He was jumping in the stairs to go faster, they arrived at the main entry, Casino was open and it was by nigth already. He looked at the big clock under the reception and saw 10:00PM, gosh it means that Misty was locked in the cold room for more than and hour already, almost two.

He folllowed one of the waiter to the kitchen tried to hide himself and Pikachu as much as he could.

He saw a door at the end of the kitchen which was indicating, cold room, -2. He did not want to catch anyone attention so he did an efort to run to that door.

He opened it and once he closed the door behing him he started to run again. He arrived at level minus 2 and saw a big door, "cold room" but it was locked by digicode.

-Pikachu, it's your turn.

Pikachu smiled and with and attack distroy the didgicode's board. Door opened and he saw Misty, she was lying on the floor.

-Misty can you hear me, Misty, please open your eyes

Misty did not know for how long she had been locked here, she tried to do not sleep but she was so cold and so tired. She heard many times Ash's voice in her thoughts but this time his voice sound closer, she opened her eyes slowly and she saw Ash and Pikachu's faces

-Ash

-Misty, don't say anything, I am going to take you out of this, can you walk, he asked her worried.

He knew that if he had to hold her Jessie, James and Miaouss would have time to catch him, if she could walk they could still try to get out before TR catch them

-I think, yes I can, She said, she could see on Ash's face that he was scared and it scared her more, she never saw Ash scared of something even when they were 10 years old.

by walk, do you mean run, she asked as she thought about the fact that TR should be looking for them and probably not that far from finding them now

-if you can't, I can hold you, Misty, I don't want you to be hurt

-Let's get out of here, she cut him while she was standing up. Ash took her hand and Pikachu placed himself on his shoulder. He looked at Misty and she smiled at him back, she knew that it meant: we have to run.

They faced the TR in the kitchen, Pikachu used a mega thunderbolt attack to stop TR; Kitchen was a mess and they escaped from there running without looking back.

Ash took the regular entry knowing that TR could not attack them in public, not in front of all the clients.

Out of the casino, Misty could not breathe, she looked at Ash

-I feel dizzy, Ash, could we just sit for a minute, please

Ash took her in his arms, he called pidgeot out of his pokeball. He helped Misty to ride and ride after her. He placed himself behind her. He was holding her, one of his hands around her waist and the other one holding her hand.

-it's ok Misty, we are safe now

-Ash, I did not remember TR beeing so good at that, I think you forgot to mention that they improved a lot during those years

-sorry Misty, usually it's easier but I think they did not count with the fact that you would be in the pack today

I am so sorry for what just happened, I feel so guilty

-Ash, it's ok, it is not your fault and I knew that you would come for me, I trust you, she said and she turned her face so she could see his face, she stroked his cheek

I was scared for you not for me, I knew you would come, you always do, she finished just before to realize that they were arriving to Pallet Town already.

A part of her wished that this was not the end as once they will be at Ash's house, everything will go back to normal, means that Ash would become Serena's boyfriend again and she would be, well she would be just Misty.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks or reading and thanks for the comment. I let you another chapter.

 _A part of her wished that this was not the end as once they will be at Ash's house, everything will go back to normal, means that Ash would become Serena's boyfriend again and she would be, well she would be just Misty._

They landed in the garden of Delia's house. All the guests were looking at the scene. Delia ran to her son and Misty. Everybody was wondering what happened.

-Oh my god, what happened to you, where were you, oh you got hurt, noted Delia who was worried

Ash and Misty looked at themselves and yes they were kind of dirty and with scratches. They did not notice it before as they were concentrated on saving their asses.

-do not worry Mum, it's nothing, he reassured his mim

sorry for the delay, he added, tryin to change the subject of the conversation

-Misty, are you ok, Asked Delia when she noted that the young woman could not even stand up properly.

-Yes do not worry after an hot shower I will be more than fine, Lied Misty, she could not breathe propolery and she was having a very strong headhache. But everything would be ok, it was probably because of the emotions and her body's temperature which should be back to normal in a moment, she thought.

She did not want to ruin the party, well it was already ruined but she could not totally ruin the party plus she wanted to get back to Cerulean as soon as possible. She saw Serena running to Ash and she closed her eyes, I have to go back to Cerulean, I will fly back with Pidgeot in an hour, she said to herself

Serena started her show, Ash rolled his eyes and stopped her.

-I am fine ok

-Ash, what happened, what is TR, Serena asked crying. Ash did not like when she was overreacting.

-yes but we are fine, could we just focus and the party and let's the drama for later, he sighed

He ran to the house, Brock behind him. He went to his bedroom and closed the door just after Brock

-Ash, what happened, are you ok, Brock could see that something was wrong, Ash was acting weird

-I do not know Brock, I mean yes I am ok, but it was so strange tonight

-what do you mean

-for few weeks now, Pikachu and well me too of course even I am denying it, we have the feeling that TR, not Jessie and James and Miaouss of course but Giovanni, the big boss, is also looking after me and not only Pikachu. They are inventing something new everyday to try to catch us but today they almost did it

-do you have any idea of why they are after both of you now, questioned Brock

-no, no idea, I do not know, replied Ash with an empty gaze

-well you are the best new pokemon master alive, may be Giovanni wants to defeat you just to prove to the world that he is the real master, not a pokemon master, just the big boss

-Brock, it does not really make sense, do not you think, plus I do not know, I mean they locked Misty in a cold room, I thought that I was going to loose her, it was horrible

-poor Misty, but you saved her and you are safe now, both of you, conforted Brock

-Yes she is safe but I was so scared for her when I saw her uncounscious, he did a pause

I have to find a way to destroy the TR, that Giovanni, I can not let him hurt people that I love

-well for that we have to work on my theory and find why they are after you but for now you should just get a shower, change and be ready for the party, even if it is already 11pm, Brock knew that it was better for Ash to forget about it for now. Ash was sensitive and after tonight he needed a break to think with his head and not only with his heart, to defeat Giovanni he would need both.

-wow, 11pm, I will do it fast, smiled Ash who knew what Brock was doing. Brock was his best friend for so many years now, they could understand each other with just a smile or a gaze.

-Ash, before you go to the shower, is there something you wanna tell me about Misty

-no, why, he blushed

-well you seem really affected by this situation, don't you think that you are overreacting and that it was just another TR's bad plan but as you have feelings for her you are overreacting

-I am going to take a shower and Brock, we already talk about that, I am not in love with her, I love her but I am not in love, replied Ash to defend himself

-yes because you are in love with Serena, replied Brock who wanted to know the truth about this situation too

-Serena, I forgot about her, I don't know why she said that she was my girlfriend, confessed Ash

-isn't she

-no, of course not, I would have tell you, he assured to Brock

we shared few kisses and a something more that I highly regret as I do not love her, I mean I do not miss her or feel like I could give my life to save hers

He ran to his bathroom but Brock, grabbed his shoulder

-you had sex and did not tell me, how could you forget, Brock could not belive that Ash forgot to tell him

-Brock, believe me, there is nothing to say about it, it is just a detail

-so it was bad, joked Brock

-it was weird, I did not feel that connection with Serena, I did not feel anything at all actually, I tried again and again but nothing

-but why did you do that if you knew that you are not in love with her, Brock knew that Ash did not have much any of anything regarding girls but till hat point it was crazy

-Brock, it's getting late, can we just skip that chapter for today and get back to it tomorrow

-sure, get ready, I wait for you downstairs.

Meanwhile on Delia's room

-oh Misty, are you ok, she asked while she was helping Misty to sit on the bed.

-yes do not worry Delia, I am just still so cold

-I can not belive that they locked you in a cold room, do you think that they were really going to let you there if Ash would have not come for you

-unfortunately, yes I think so

-oh my poor baby, life is so unfair with you, Delia hugged her, she always considered Misty as her daughter and she oped that one day her son would do it the best gift ever, after giving her grandchild of course, marrying Misty so she could have Misty has daughter for real.

-I am used to it now, can I use your bathroom to take a shower

-of course, but do you have more clothes

-nop, nothing more, I did not plan that we would be attacked by TR and that I would get that dirty

-I have a really nice pink dress that I am not wearing anymore, doesn't fit well on me now but should fit perfectly on you.

In another time Misty would have said something, a pink dress, no way, but she was too tired to fight about it.

Misty took a quick shower, the hot water on her body was having a terrible effect, she was feeling worst. She got out of the bathroom and changed. She looked at herself on the mirror, yes the dress was fitting her well but she did not care, she wanted to go home and sleep. She was looking horrible even with this beaufitul dress.

She went downstairs and she was feeling worst every minute. She could not stay, she looked for Ash, she needed to go back to Cerulean.

Brock and May called her but she was not listening, she was focus on finding him, Ash. She finally saw him, he was apparently arguing with Serena next to the portal. She was now close to them, only few steps more but she fall.

-Misty, Ash ran to her, letting Serena talking alone.

Brock, Delia and Tracey was around her too

-Misty, can you hear me, asked Ash

-she is uncounscious, we have to take her to the hospital, her body is reacting after the cold room, commented Tracey

-but why now,

-probably because of the adrenaline of the stress, now that the adrenaline is slowing down, well body is weak, she has no energy, explained Brock

-I am going to take her with Pidgeot to the hospital of Cerulean, it will be faster than by car, Brock, Tracey help me to placed her on Pidgeot

-sure

-ok, guys see you there.

Ash arrived at the hospital in few minutes, he crossed the door with an still uncounscious Misty in his arms. Joy came to them immediately, Ash briefly resumed what happened to her and then Joy took her.

Ash saw the big door closing, he took a sit on one of the chairs, praying for Misty. He felt something in his pocket. He did not changed his pants, only his shirt. He found a necklace on his pocket.

From the moment that he got this necklace he kept it with him, everyday, as he gave his word to the old woman who gave it to him that if he decided to give it one day it would be to someone special for him and who would need help and protection.

He was thinking that he should give it to her, to Misty. She was special for him, she needed help and protection, it was for her that(s why he could not give it to anybody before, it was because from the beginning his heart knew that it would be perfect ift for Misty.

He smiled while he was looking at the necklace and he hoped that she would be ok so he could give it to her soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Here I let you the chapter 6, the fic is written already, 100% written, I just hope that you will like it till the end. Thanls for the reviews and sorry for the mistakes. and yes Miaouss is Meowth, for me it has always been Miaouss (in my country that's his name). I will try to write his name like this but sorry in advance if I still continue to write Miaouss sometimes.

 _Ash arrived at the hospital few minutes later, he crossed the door with a still uncounscious Misty in his arms. Joy came to them immediately, Ash briefly resumed what happened to her. Joy took in charge Misty and letting Ash alone._

 _Ash saw the big door closing up, he sat on one of the chairs praying for Misty. He felt something in his pocket. He did not changed his pants, only his shirt but he forgot that he had it with him. He found the necklace in his pocket._

 _From the moment that he got this necklace he kept it with him, all the time, as he gave his word to the old woman who gave it to him that if he decided to give it one day it would be to someone special for him and who would need help and protection._

 _He was thinking that he should give it to her, to Misty. She was special for him, she needed help and protection, it was for her that's why he could not give it to anybody before, it was because from the beginning his heart knew that it would be perfect ift for Misty._

 _He smiled while he was looking at the necklace and he hoped that she would be ok so he could give it to her soon._

Brock arrived about 20 min, he came alone, he saw his friend and took a sit next to him

"How is she", asked Brock

"I do not know, no news"

"No news, good news", replied Brock who tried to cheer Ash up

"I hope you are right Brock, it's my fault, I should have drive her to the hospital instead of going home, it was a huge mistake"

"Eh, come on Ash, it's not your fault and Joy is amazing, she will save her, don't worry"

"You came alone, asked Ash who finally realized that Brock was alone with him"

"Yes, it's late and I told your mother and the rest of the crew that they should go to sleep and that we will call them once we have news. It didn't make sense for them to come with me here but we probably should call her sisters"

"Yeah, you are right, I am going to do it, I hope that they won't kill me", gulped Ash

"Ash, you know they love you"

"Yes but that was before tonight"

"Ash, don't feel it like this, it was not your fault, Misty will be ok, we have been through worst during our trip with you and her sisters know that you always do everything to protect her, why are you reacting like this"

"Lack of sleep, I have so many things in my head, I am so confused and all this situation is not helping

I am going to call them now."

He let Brock alone. Brock was trying to understand the words of Ash but he couldn't understand why Ash seemed so affected.

When Ash came back and before he could say a word, Joy came back aswell with a smile on her face

"She is fine, she is sleeping now, she won't wake-up till tomorrow morning, she was really weak but she is safe now"

"Thanks a lot Joy, you are really the best one", blushed Brock

"Yes he is right, thanks a lot nurse Joy, can I see her"

"Hum, ok but just five minutes and then you have to leave, it's late and I believe that you need a good night of sleep and me too"

Ash went to see Misty letting Brock and Joy alone

"So Brock, how are you doing", asked Joy who was not even looking at him

"Missing you a lot"

"Brock, you are pathetic, you know that it's over"

"I can't forget about you, Joy, you have to give me another chance"

"Did you feel that way last week when I saw you with Violet"

 _On the same time, Misty's room_

Ash saw her in the white bed. Her red hair all over her shoulders and arms, she looked like an angel. Over all those years it was the first time that Misty finshed at the hospital and he was feeling guilty.

He should have react before, he should have get them out of the net before to arrive at the casino but he was so confident, as usual, that he did not belive that TR was able to catch him or that they could hurt him or anyone else. It was true for Jessie, James and Meowth but not for Giovanni.

Giovanni was behind him and he had to discover why before to loose too much.

He took a sit for a minute on the bed next to Misty, he took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have been that confident, after all those years without you, I think that I need you in my life to remember me how clumsy, stupid and too selfconfident I can be sometimes, forgive me for beeing that numb"

He kissed her palm again and left her. He went back to the hall where he saw Brock and Joy fighting

"Ash, here you are", tried to smile Brock

"Yes, is everything all right", asked Ash who had the feeling that it was interrupting something big between those 2

"Yes, we are leaving, goodbye Joy"

"Goodbye Ash, go to hell Brock"

"Well, well, apparently I am not the only who forgot some stuff about my personal life", he joked

"Oh Ash, get in the car and do not ask, we broke up, I missed her but I realized too late"

"Sorry Brock, my mother uses to say that if 2 persons are meant to be they will find themselves again, soulmates, that's the word of my mother"

"Well, I hope your mum is right because I am really in love with her and I did big mistakes"

On their way to Brock's apartment, he explained to Ash what happened between him and Joy

He told him that they broke because Brock was not sure about his feelings for Joy.

She wanted to get married, to have kids and Brock was just not ready for this, he was scared so he broke her with her without giving her the real reason.

He just told her that he needed to be sure that she was the good girl and for this he needed to date more girls, just to be sure about his feelings. If he would not feel what he was feeling for her then he would come back and be ready to be the man that she needed.

Joy got really upset and pissed off, she told him that she did not need to date any other guy, she just knew that he was the good one.

"And then she told me that atually no she was wrong, I was not the right guy, the right one would not need to see any other girl just to be sure that he was in love with her"

"And what happened next",

"She slaped me twice and she is still mad at me and the worst part is that I have realized now that I want all those things with her, I want to marry her, having kids with her but she doesn't want to talk to me or to listen to me"

"Oh Brock, I am sorry but be confident, if she is the one, you will find a way to be with her, we will find a way, I will help you", smiled Ash

They arrived at Brock's apartment. Brock turn on one of the light and open the window, it was a hot summer night. They went to the balcony, looking at the sky, few minutes of silence before Brock started to speak again.

"Thanks Ash, oh god I really missed you my friend"

"Me too, so we should go to sleep as we have to find why TR, well why Giovanni wants me too now and we have to find a solution to fix your broken heart", smiled Ash before to feel guilty again

"I am going to bed if you do not mind, I had a long day and it was not a really good one", added Ash

"Sure, I am going to bed too, you can take the second room, it's the first door on your left", indicated Brock.

Ash opened the door, took his pants and short off, he went to bed immediately. He had so many things in his head, he hoped that he would be able to sleep, with all those emotions it was not going to be easy.

When he woke up sun was already up and shinning. He jumped out of the bed, dressed up and went to the kitchen

Brock looked at him with a dubitative gaze

"Where are you going that early"

"What do you mean by that early"

"It's 7:30am Ash, if you want to go to the hospital you have to wait 9am, Joy won't let you in if we go now"

"Oh god, I thought that it was later than that", sighed Ash

"Sorry"

"What time did you wake up"

"Well I haven't really been able to sleep, I think I slept only 4 hours", confessed Brock

"Because of Joy"

"Yes, because of Joy but now that we have time and as we are alone, it's a good moment for you to explain me that thing that you higly regret", smiked Brock, he needed to think about somethign else than Joy for a moment, Ash's problems would be a good break.

"Oh Brock, come on, do you really wanna know, I thought you forgot"

"Me forgetting, never and yes I wanna know", he said smiling while he was sitting on the sofa waiting for Ash to come and to star his story.


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go with the cahpter 7, intense talk betwen Ash and Brock. It's too bad that in the anime Ash is still 10 years old, would be greta to see those two having "guys" talks...

Thaks for your comments!

 _"Oh Brock, come on, do you really wanna know, I thought you forgot"_

 _"Me forgetting, never and yes I wanna know", he said smiling while he was sitting on the sofa waiting for Ash to come and to star his story._

"well, tell me what do you wanna know, there is not much to say", sighed Ash

"not much to say, my little Ash is a man and you are telling me that there is not much to say", replied Brock who was getting emotional, too emotional for Ash

"no offense Brock but I don't think that having sex, make a man of us"

"when was it, why did you not tell me and why do you feel so ashamed, did you have problem for", Asked Brock.

He really wanted to know what was going on Ash's head. Ash was a sensitive guy but he never showed up any interest on girls when they were travelling together so Brock was happy to finally have those conversations with Ash, it was about time.

"Brock, no I don't have any problem, it's well, I should start from the beginning, sighed Ash again

About 3 months ago when I finally defeat the last master pokemon and became after all those years the best pokemon master, for now at least"

"Ash, I know this part already, go to the focus point of the day" cut Brock

"ok, she kissed me after the final, we shared few kisses before but nothing like this day, you know a real kiss"

"I know, please Ash, focus point", cut Brock again

"Brock, I can't go to the focus point without telling you the all story", Ash was getting nervous, it was the first time that he was telling it.

"sorry", said Brock, he placed a finger on his lips to demonstrate Ash that he won't be interrupted again, well at least he will try

"so, she kissed me, it was weird but I was so happy that I did not notice that I was not reacting to the kiss as I should have, yes I was happy but it was because of the fact that my dream finally became true. I have been fighting for so many years, I could not believe it. We went out that night, I was drunk, oh god Brock, you can't even imaginate and that's when I started to miss you guys"

'"what, what do you mean"

"Brock, I missed you, all of you that day, my mum was here of course but that was it, I finally achieved my goal but I had only my mym, Serena, Clemont and his sister to celebrate my victory, I felt alone, so alone"

"sorry Ash, I wanted to come but you told us too late about it"

"I know, no worries, I know that you could not make it but you have to understand me. I did not want to call you and ask you to come for the master league, it's so far away and so expensive to travel there and I was not sure about me. I started to feel that I could win after defeated Peter, not before and asked you to travel to see me loose, one more time, no way"

"Ash, we are your friends, doesn't matter fro us if you loose or win"

"I know but I wanted to keep it secret, superstition or called it as you want but I knew that I could not tell you before the final, all or nothing"

"Hum, I still do not understand the link with Serena"

"The link is that she was there, she had been there all this time, she is not the best mental coach in those situations as I am always the best for her, no matter what but still she had been there for me and she was not afraid of showing her feelings for me.

She was so happy for me that day, may be more than me, I was drunk Brock all I needed that day was someone to be with, someone with whom I could celebrate it"

"so what happened next" asked Brock who started to understand why Ash did what he did with Serena

"what do you think, it was almost 5am when we finally went back to the hotel, I did not want to be alone, I invited her to my room which was the suite at the best hotel of Lumious and from it we finished with no closed and you know what happened, you don't need a paint"

"no, I don't" laughed Brock

"I feel sorry for you Ash, I can't understand why you felt that alone that night, you acted as if nobody loved you except Serena. You slept with her because she was the one there and this is totally not you, this is me but not you"

"The worst is that I did not feel anything, I thought that it was because of the alcohol or because of the fact that it was the first time for both and we can't really judge in five minutes", blushed Ash

"So when Serena woke up and told me that she was so happy that we were finally going to be together, that she was in love with me, I did not find the courage to tell her that I did not feel anything and that I was not feeling anything for her"

"And what did you say", Brock knew the answer already but he wanted to be sure that he was right

"Nothing actually, I smiled, went to take a shower and then I left, I said that I had to go with my mother to the airport which was true, from the way to the airport my mother told me so many things but because of the headache I only heard those words"

 _Ash, I am so proud of you, you changed so much, you achieved your dream. You can be proud of you and of your pokemons. You are a team and even if that day when I first saw you with Pikachu all the elements seemed against you, you did it, you learnt that we have to build our relations either they are love of friendship, I love you my Ash._

"That's what I heard and back to the hotel when I saw Serena coming to me and kissing me, I thought that I should give her a chance, I should give it a try, at the end my mother was right, when I took Pikachu the first day, it was not really love at first sight, at least for him but look at us know"

"So you thought that you could learn to love her but it did not work out"

"No Brock, it's not working, I am not in love with her, I mean she is fantastic and really beautiful but I don't have any special connection with her"

"Ash, I forgot to tell you something important"

"Which is", asked Ash a bit dubitative

"You can't compare love with friendship, love is something different, your heart knows who is the right person for you. In love we have to listen to our hearts. We broke up with Joy because I was listening my heart, I was listening my head and I lost her.

What your mother told you that day meant that when we are in love, we can never take our relation for granted, we always have to work to make our love stronger. She did not meant that you can learn to your heart to fall in love with someone"

"I have never seen it like his", confessed Ash

"My problem is that I don't really know what to do and I do not know what is love Brock, if at least I knew what it was I could compare it with what I feel for Serena"

"Ash, you have to break up with Serena"

"But, I don't want to be in the same situation than you, that's why I would love to know what is love before to break up with her, just to be sure that I am not wrong"

"You don't feel anything even when you are in the same bed, what the hell do you need to be sure that this is not love", screamed Brock

"Here you have a point"

"Ash, you like Serena, she is good looking and it's better to be with her than being with nobody but you have to break up with her.

You have to think about her, you don't love her but she loves you and the longer you take to break up with her, harder it will be for her to accept it"

"Oh Brock, why is love so complicated, why can't I just be in love with her, she loves me;I haven't been in love with anyone before so why my heart doesn't want to try to love her, at least to try"

"Because your heart knows she is not the right one, your heart knew from the minute he met her"

"Well thanks for that but could he just tell me who is the right onethe"

"Ash, why don't you start to listen to your heart" laughed Brock

"well it's time to go to see how is Misty, it's almost 9am", finished Brock


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you will love this chatper, it's an important one in the fic.

Hopefully, one day they will bring Misty in the anime, she belongs there with Ash...

"Ash, why don't you start to listen to your heart" laughed Brock

"well it's time to go to see how is Misty, it's almost 9am", finished Brock

"Let's go" smiled Ash

When they arrived at the hospital they met Misty's sister at the entry.

Lily and Violet seemed happy to see Ash but not Daisy, she was observing him in silence. Ash did not understand what was her problem, usually Daisy was always the nicest one, he was even seeing her as a big sister but apparently he did something wrong and Daisy was not happy about it.

She was even detaining her son, Alexander, the 6years old boy who wanted to jump on Ash's back and be next to Pikachu but his mother was not letting him go.

Alexander could not understand her mother's attitude but he did not want to annoy his mother so he just raised his thumb and smiled at Ash.

"Ash, what are you doing here that early", asked Daisy

"I am coming to see Misty, I am worried about her you know"

"She is still sleeping, she needs to rest, don't stay too long" she replied in a sharply ton

"I won't bother her, no worries Daisy", replied Ash who was feeling guilty again

"Ash, thanks for calling us yesterday, Misty is better now. Thanks for taking care of her as usual", said Lily who did not understand her sister's reaction.

"so Ash, are you coming", Asked Joy who was waiting for him

"yes, I am coming, goodbye girls, goodbye Alexander"

"I will wait for you at the coffee's house", said Brock

Violet, Lily and Alexander said goodbye, not Daisy.

Brock was as confussed as Lily and Violet, why was Daisy acting like this. She used to be one of the most fervent supporter of Ash. She was the one who was always pushing Misty regarding her feelings for Ash. Daisy was always telling her that she should tell him how she feels.

What could have changed in 48 hours or less.

Misty's room

"Here we are Ash, she is fine now but she needs to rest, no more than 20min ok"

"Ok, 20minutes, no worries Joy"

Joy let him open the door

"I have a lot of patients to see, have a nice day", she said smiling before to leave him alone

Ash came into the room and he saw Misty, she was up and she was trying to get out of the bed.

"Misty, what are you doing", asked Ash who was hallucinating, Misty would never changed.

"Ash, what are you doing here that early, well now that you are here, help me to get out of the hospital, I have to go to the gym",

"Misty, you are not going anywhere, you need to rest, you can't leave the hospital today"

"Ash, please I already had my sisters for this part, I wanna get out of this bed", she cut

"no, Mist, sorry I won't help you, you have to stay here", affirmed Ash

"You don't understand, if I am not going to the gym, it's going to be terrible, it's high season, a lot of trainers are coming everyday, I know my sisters, they will just give the badge, I know them"

"Misty, please don't start, could you just please think about you before to think about the gym. Your life is more important than all those badges that your sisters might give without a fight those days"

"But I am the gym leader, I can't be out of the gym for more than 3 days without anybody to replace me, the gym can loose points and I worked so hard to finally get a good mark for the gym. Ash, you have to understand me", she sighed

"I do and I am thinking about something, I need a place to train and as I am now the best pokemon master of the moment and I picked the option replacements till I finally decide where I want to be based, I can run the gym for you during your sick leave"

"well, it's actually a good idea but for the battles you can only use water pokemons remember"

"I know, don't worry I will be fine and I need to kick some ass anyway"

"Thanks Ash, I feel better already, now can I ask you one more thing"

"Yes, tell me"

"I wanna leave the hopsital today, I know, save it, I have to rest, ok, I understood the first time but believe me, I can't rest here, alone. If I go home, at least I can be in my own bed with my pokemons, I don't want to stay here, I will turn crazy before tomorrow"

Ash was thinking, he did not know what to do. He understood her, being alone here was not the best plan but would she be able to rest at the gym with her sisters around, the trainers coming...

"Ash, stop thinking, Ash please get me out of here, I need to be home if not I will start to think and that's bad, worst than a life in that cold room"

"Mist, about this I am so sorry, I feel so guilty, I am really a stupid guy, I should have take you to the hospital in the first place, please forgive me"

"It was not your fault, I am used to team rocket anyway. I have been with you for years remember and they were showing up everyday"

"That's not making me feels better"

"Ash, come on, I am fine, we have been through worst, my sisters are worst, to look after Alexander to be sure that Gyrados is not eating him that's worst than TR", she smiled

"I don't know how you do it Waterflower"

"Doing what"

"Cheering me up like this, oh gosh, I really missed you"

"I missed you too Ketchum, a lot. Sorry I could not come for the final, for your big day but flights were so expensive and you know our financial situation is still a bit complicated"

"I know, I should have tell you earlier", he said, exactly what he told Brock earlier

"But you know I did not miss any of your battles, from the beginning I watched them and the day of the final it was like being there, I was screaming at you, telling you what to do, trying to read your minds and when you won, I think I woke up the all city, I was so happy for you"

Ash smiled at her, he couldn't say why he was smiling, happiness, he thought.

Knowing and imaginating her watching the battle was making him so happy, he knew her so well that he could see the scene and actually he saw it that day. Even if Brock and Misty were not there, he was listening them, they had been with him the all time and during the final they had been next to him, specially Misty.

His always thought that his special connection with Greninja was because of Misty. Her love for the water Pokemons, always telling him how good they were, what they could do if they loved their trainer...

"I missed you that day"

Silence for a minute. Ash did not know what to say, he spoke too much already and he was not controlling the words which were getting out of his mouth and Misty was lost in her thoughts.

That's when he felt the necklace in his back pocket. He took it out.

Misty looked at the necklace, she was a bit confused

"I can't really imaginate you with this", she joked

"Better because it's for you"

"For me, really", she could not believe it, a present from Ash. Finally TR should have send her to the hospital before, it worst it, she thoughts.

"Yes, it is for you, and it is a magical necklace, well not the necklace but the pendant has powers"

"I am not Alexander, I am not 6 years old", she laughed

"No it's true or at leats that's what the lady told me"

"A lady", she asked with a hint of jealousy

"Yes, an old woman gave it to me during my trip in Alola, just before I came back to Kalos fo the Champion's league. She told me that the pendant had been made to protect people against the evil eyes and also against pokemons attacks, even from Mewtwo's attacks"

"Why did she give it to you"

"I was injured because of TR, nothing important but she found me and got scared I guess. She cured me at her house and she told me that she had something for me, something to protect me and my pokemons.

She explained me that it has been created to protect the person who wears it against everything. It was during Mewtwo first era, war... a man did ti to protect his wife's life. He knew he had to go to the war so he wanted to be sure that his wife would be safe, his wife and the baby that she was carrying"

"Oh that's so romantic, do you think that she might be a relative to the creator of the necklace and pendant"

"I don't know, why not. She adds that I could also give to someone who needs protection" he did not add that this must be a very important person to him, he was ashamed of telling her this part of the story

"If this is because of yesterday, I already told you I am fine"

"No, it's because of yesterday, it's because of you, your life, I know that your life is not easy and I need to be sure that you are safe and happy", he tooked her hand and give her the necklace, with a big smile on his face and he also blushed

"My sisters drive me crazy" she laughed trying to not notice that Ash blushed

"Can you help me", she asked while she was opening the clasp

When his hands touched her neck, she closed her eyes, she was in heaven, a gift from Ash and not a stupid gift, a gift with one of the most romantic story she had ever heard.

She smiled and thought that it was about time to let the romance goes out for now. The atmosphere was getting to pinky around and she was not ready to tell him, not yet, not here in this room.

"Now, find Joy and get me out of here, now that I have my super necklace to protect me, I can go home", she smirked


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go with chapter 9. We are in the middle of the story. For or your comments and for reading it :)

 _She smiled and thought that it was about time to let the romance goes out for now. The atmosphere was getting to pinky around and she was not ready to tell him, not yet, not here in this room._

 _"Now, find Joy and get me out of here, now that I have my super necklace to protect me, I can go home", she smirked_

It took them alomost an hour to convince Joy that Misty would be better at home than at the hospital. Brock was having the same opinion than Joy. It was too soon to let her go. At least Joy and Brock were on the same line regarding Misty, it was a something positive, Ash thought.

Brock drove Misty and Ash to the gym but not before that Misty called her sisters to tell them that she was coming home for lunch. Daisy was furious but what could she do, Misty was an adult and free to take her own decisions but she got even more furious when Misty told her that Ash would run the gym during her sick leave. That was too much for Daisy, she hang out furax.

During their way to the gym, the 3 friends did not open the mouth. Brock was thinking about Joy and why was TR behind Ash. Misty was thinking about Daisy's reaction, what the hell was wrong with her. Ash could not think, he had to many things in his head, Serena, TR, the gym, Misty, his life.

When they arrived at the gym, Brock went to see Misty's sisters so during that time Misty could show Ash few things about the gym. Ash knew the gym very well but since the last time the sisters did few changes. They built an outside pool which was good to train and they also built a special space where pokemon could train out of the water.

Ash was impressed, Misty was doing such a good job, she was definitely the best water pokemon trainer he ever met. Eveything was so well done and everything had been made for a concrete reason which was really different from the gym he used to know before Misty left him to come back here.

He told her that it could not have a better place to train. He also told her that she could be proud of her and one more time he added that she should live a bit more for herself.

"We have only one life Misty, I know that the gym is important but don't forget to live"

"Says the person who had spent almost ten years around the world, putting his all life apart", she replied in a laugh

"Being a pokemon master was my dream"

"May be this is my dream too", she replied with a smile, her eyes were shinning, Ash found her beautiful even though this comment did not make him really happy.

Ash never thought about it before but what if it was Misty's choice to leave to and go back to gym. He always thought that she did it because her sisters were leaving for a world tour and she had no other option than go back to Cerulean. May be he was wrong the all time. But then why did Misty wait for her sisters' call to come back.

Why did she follow him for more than 3 years if her dream was being at the gym. She probably did it because she needed to gain experience.

She probably never joined him again because she had enough experience, so why would she leave Cerulean.

Ash was now confused and upset, he always believed that Misty followed him around the world because she was enjoying her time there, she was enjoying his company even if they were fighting a lot but now he was not so sure about it.

May be she just followed him because of the stupid bike after all, the bike and to gain experience to proove to her sisters that she was better than them. All those years he had been wrong...

Misty was looking at Ash, in a confuse way

"Ash, are you ok, seemed that you went to another planet"

"Yes another planet Misty, we can say that" he had to leave now, he needed to be alone for a moment.

"Misty, I am going to see prof Oak, see my mum and Serena, you know they must be really worried, I will come back this afternoon to train may be, I am not sure as no trainers are coming for the badge today may be I won't come back before tomorrow"

"Of course, I understand", she replied feeling tears in her eyes. Serena, she totally forgot about her.

Ash left without giving her a hug, he ran out with Pikachu running behind him.

Ash ran out of the gym and ran to the forest. He could be running for an hour and sometimes even more, he only stopped when he heard Pikachu who was asking for a pause.

"sorry buddy but I needed to get out"

"pi/why"

Ash explained his new theory to his little friend.

Pikachu got confused, could Ash be right, no, no it was impossible, he had been seeing them for years, Misty was there because she was enjoying her life with them. Plus Pikachu was pretty sure that Misty was in love with Ash, he could feel so much electricity between those two, so no Ash's theory was not possible

"pika, pikachu, pi/ no, no you are wrong"

"I hope so, well let's go home, Serena and mum must be worried"

"pikachu/ serena, arf"

"Pikachu, come on, we talked about it already and I thought that you liked her"

"pika/ I do"

"Then what is the problem"

"Pikachu, pi, pi, pikachu/ I like her but not as your girlfriend, she doesn't fit with you"

"Well, thanks Pikachu but for the moment I don't have a better option"

"pikachu/ you do"

"Ok, tell me whom"

"chu, pikachu/ arf, Misty of course"

"Sorry buddy but Misty and I are just friends, she is not in love with me, you are all wrong about this"

"pikachu, pika, pikapi/ you are the one who is wrong here, open your eyes, you might be a pokemon master but for girls and love you are a mess"

"Pikachu, the last one at home will have to give his dessert" replied Ash, changing subject as usual when he was listening something that he did not want to hear.

He was sick of earing all the time that Misty was in love with him. Jacky, Brock, Pikachu, his mum, Dawn, May even Max, all thought the same but it could not be true.

He started to run again after letting Pikachu few minutes to distance him. He would win anyway.

Meanwhile Misty was sitten next to the indoor pool, looking at her pokemons playing. She was sad, everything was so perfect this morning and plouf, "it's gone", she said for herself

"you are talking alone, Misty", Asked Daisy

"I haven't seen you coming"

"You don't seem to happy to see me"

"Well after your reaction this morning at the hospital and then when I called, excuse me if I am really enjoying your company"

"Misty, I am your big sister and I think that you should have stay at the hospital"

"This is not what I am talking about Daisy, you know it, why are you so mad at Ash, what happened last night was not his fault", explaind an angry Misty

"Oh yes it was his fault, it's his fault because he is not able to see how madly deeply you are in love with him, he can't see that you love him that much that you could give your life for him. Come on Misty, do something"

"What do you want me to do", she screamed

"Tell him how you feel, you can't live any longer like this" sighed Daisy

"Misty have you ever kiss a guy and don't talked to me about that "kiss" between you and Ash, 3 years ago for Christmas, it was under holly and Brock placed it for you, so it doesn't count.

"Daisy, don't judge me, I am not judging you, don't tell me how to live my life"

"If only you were living but you are not that's my problem and everytimes Ash Ketchum is around you are in danger, your heart is in danger. Misty, he did not come back forever, don't loose again another opportunity, this opportunity might be your last one"

"He has a girlfriend Daisy, what am I supposed to do, pretend that she doesn't exist", smiked Misty

"Think about yourself Misty. If you let Ash leaves again without telling him, you will loose him forever. Next time he will come back, may be it will be to announce his wedding or that he his becoming a father", Finished Daisy, she gave a kiss on Misty's forehead and left alone.

Misty was crying and she cried for a long time.

"fine, I will tell him", she said looking at the pendant.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for your comments and thanks for following me, it means a lot to me :)))

I let you another chapter, I will post one till monday (included) and then nothing till next sunday.

big kiss

 _Misty was crying and she cried for a long time._

 _"fine, I will tell him", she said looking at the pendant._

That was the end of her silence. S

She will tell him, she will have to find the right moment but she will tell him.

Daisy was right she could not let him leave again. She was not sure about his reaction, may be he would laugh, cry or just look at her in a surprise way. She knew that Serena was a problem but was Ash in love with Serena, was Serena in love with him, well anyway she did not care, it was time for her to releval her feelings.

Pallet Town

Ash arrived before Pikachu and laughed at his friend.

"I told you brother"

But before Pikahu could reply Serena opened the door. She felt on Ash's neck, she started to kiss him all over his face and finallly gave him a kiss on the lips.

Ash did not know what to do or what to say after his conversation with Brock. Everything was so confused for him, plus he was still upset because of Misty and the reason why she might had been travelling with him all those years.

So he just smiled at her. Serena started to ask him too many questions and then his mother came, so he had his mother and Serena talking at the same time, headache came in few minutes.

He explained briefly what happened and then Serena changed her ton.

From a soft and delicate ton, it turned to an angry one. She asked why he did not come back earlier, it was almost 5pm already and he did not give a call since last night when he left to drive Misty to the hospital. It was cleary a reproach mixed with jealousy.

"You could have call us, we were worried",

"Sorry Serena, when we went out of the hospital it was late, Brock proposed me to stay at his place and I could not say no, it was really late and did not make sense to come back home, sorry again"

Serena was observing him as if he was lying, she was looking for a sign of lie but she could not find any sign, which makes her even more angry. If Ash was not lying it meant that he did not come back to stay close to Misty.

He chose Misty over her, of course, she was his bestfriend and she was at the hospital after a TR attack but still, that was not ok for Serena. Ash was never that preocupated for her.

She followed him to his room and closed the door behind her. She did not want Delia to hear their conversation. She liked Delia but not that much and Delia apparently did not really her either.

Serena thought that it was because of the fact that she was "stealing" her baby boy but the truth is that Delia was not happy with the fact that Serena was Ash's girlfriend because she wanted Misty to be with her son and not Serena.

Ash took a sit on his bed looking at her, he could see that she was angry but he could not understand why. He sotfly asked her if something was wrong and that's when she explosed.

"Ash Ketchum, you are asking me if there is something wrong, are you kidding. Yes, there is something wrong. You left yesterday and did not call me, you did not let me any message, I was worried and preocupated about you but apparently you were not"

"Serena, please don't be that egoist, what you are saying doesn't make sense at all"

"What doesn't make sense is the fact that I am your girlfriend but when Misty is around I don't fit in the picture"

Ash could not believe it, Serena was jealous of Misty

"It's not true, Serena, please, Misty is my bestfriend, I was worried about her and sorry if I did not call, I had a long day and I came back running for you", he replied, lying on the last point but he hoped that she would believe it and leave him in peace.

"Ash, I am sorry but I feel that you are hidding something, I have the feeling that you are not sure about your feelings for Misty and as the girl is deeply in love with you", she sighed while she was looking at him, intensely

"you know I need to be sure, I don't want to loose", she added

"Serena, Misty is not in love with me, don't worry about it. The reason why she had been travelling with me was because of her stupid bike and also to become a better pokemon trainer so she could proove to her sisters that she was a better gym leader than them"

"This is ridiculous Ash, how can you belive something like this, did she say that and also you are still not replying to my question, I am not asking you how she feels about you, I am asking how you feel about her"

"She is my bestfriend and that's it ok and we were talking just before I left and from what she said I thought that actually those were the reasons why she followed me, that's what I understood"

Serena was now feeling better, Misty was in love with Ash.

She was sure about it but apparently Misty was afraid of saying the truth to Ash and she was ready to let him believe everything instead of telling him the truth. Well, that was a good point for Serena, she could use it to destroy Ash's feelings for Misty in case he was feeling more than friendship for the red hair girl.

"Well, at the end you might be right, why not, I am sorry Ash" she took his hands and look at him in the eyes

"it might be hard for you to accept that your bestfriend had been travelling with you just because she wanted a new bike, but you know what my love, that's not surprising me, Misty is so staked", she took a sit next to Ash and let her head fell on Ash's shoulders.

She was seeing Ash face and she could see how much this was affecting him. Now she would have to make him believe that Misty did not care about him that much, using Misty for it and they would be back to Lumious in less than the 3 weeks that Ash originally planed to pass in Pallet Town.

She was trying to do not smile but she was feeling so well that it was hard for her.

"Why are you smiling", asked Ash who noticed her happy face

"Because you are back, I miss you Ash, I love you so much", she said before to kiss him.

This time Ash kissed her back, Serena tried to unbutton his shirt but he stopped her

"I am not in the mood, I almost did not sleep last night",

"But your mum left, I heard the door" sighed Serena who was annoyed by Ash's rejections everytime they were alone and could have sex.

"May be we could eat something and watch a movie, I let you choose and then sleep, I really need to sleep, I have to wake up early tomorrow"

"Why", she asked surprised

And that's when Ash realized that he kind of forgot to tell her about Misty sick leave and that he will replace her during that time

He explained her and got a

"Why, Ash, we are on holidays, how are we going to spend time together if you are speding your time at the gym, Ash, pokemons, battles, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, no matter where we are, there is always something between us, I am sick of it Ash"

"It will be only for few days, she is my best friend and I needed a place to train"

"You bought about 2hectares here in Pallet Town for your pokemons, so don't tell me that you have no place to train"

"She needed help"

"Doesn't she have 3 sisters to ruin the gym with her, Ash what has Misty done to you"

"What do you mean"

"Ash wake-up, it's about time, she is using you. I swear sometimes I really have the feeling that she put a spell on you"

"Serena, I am sick of this, of your crisis, what do you want me to do, to choose between you and her, it's ridiculous.

I am coming less than a month to Kanto every year and not even that sometimes and you are telling me this shit. You know that we came here because I wanted to spend time with my friends and my mum"

"Yes but I thought that I was included in this pack, that's why I followed you and I did not know that Misty meant your friends"

"if you are not fine with this situation, you can leave with Clemont and his sister on sunday"

"I won't make you that pleasure Ash Ketchum"

And here we were again, another fight who thought Pikachu who was feinting that he was sleeping. Oh god he could not stand this situation anymore. Serena was jealous of Misty, Ash was sad because he thought that Misty followed him because of the fact and Misty was hidding her feelings because of she thought that Ash was not in love with her.

Pikachu will talk with psyduck and the rest of Ash's and Misty's pokemons about this situation, may be they could think about a plan to see their trainers finally together.


	11. Chapter 11

Here we are with the chapter 11. I hope that you are still enjoying the fic.

Thanks for your comments, it's helping me a lot and motivitating me :)

 _"I won't make you that pleasure Ash Ketchum"_

 _And here we were again, another fight who thought Pikachu who was feinting that he was sleeping. Oh god he could not stand this situation anymore. Serena was jealous of Misty, Ash was sad because he thought that Misty followed him because of the fact and Misty was hidding her feelings because of she thought that Ash was not in love with her._

 _Pikachu will talk with psyduck and the rest of Ash's and Misty's pokemons about this situation, may be they could think about a plan to see their trainers finally together._

The day after Ash went to Cerulean, he was happy to have an excuse to go out. He was so surprised by Serena 's attitude, she was a sweet girl, always smiling but when it comes to Misty, she was losing her nerves.

Ash did not know why Serena was so jealous of Misty. Misty, the red hair girl who changed his life. He couldn't believe that she did all those things for a bike and to win few battles. It didn't make sense, it was impossible, he will talk with her about it.

He spent the day at the gym, won all the battles of course. Many trainers were so surprised to meet the newest pokemon master instead of Misty. They were looking at him as if he was god and he was kind of enjoying it.

Misty came few times just to see how it was going and finally decided to watch the last few battles. Definitely Ash deserved his tittle, he was so amazing, he was using attacks just to be sure that the pokemon which was fighting his pokemon would have to leave the battle, he was not trying to destroy by KO and Misty really appreciated that.

Ash was such a nice person, the nicest person she ever met. Ash knew that the trainers in front if him where at the beginning of their journey, so he was using just one attack to beat them and that's it. Is goal was not to send the pokemons in emergency as Bob used to do...

Misty could not stop smiling, she was captivating and not only because of the battle or Ash's attitude, she was also captivating by Ash's body. One of the rules of the Cerulean gym was to fight in a bikini or swimwear for a girl and shirtless for the guy and well Misty was devouring him with her eyes.

She would be happy to be in those powerful arms day after day, night after night.

After the battle, she waited for the last trainer to leave and then started to applaud.

"Wow, I am impressed Master, you did a really nice job today, not even a badge left the gym"

"I told you that I would take care of the gym, I always keep my promises", he said smiling at her

"I know, thanks a lot Ash, I don't know what I would do without you in my life"

"Really, I am not so sure about that", he replied sceptical

"Why are you saying that", asked Misty disconcerted, from where was that coming, she thought

"Nothing Misty, nothing", he sighed, he did not want to start a fight with her, she was still weak and Daisy would kill him if Misty was send to bed again because of him.

He looked at her, walked to her and changed the subject.

"What Ash Ketchum does when he is not confortable, he goes to another subject", she tried to joke

"Misty, please don't start, it was a long"

"Starting what Ash, what does this mean" she interrupted

"It doesn't mean anything ok, I was joking, that's it, so do you wanna come after tomorrow night, on thursday for diner, it's Clemont and his sister last night, would be good if you could come, she really likes you"

"I let you know tomorrow", she replied, she was a bit confuse. Why was Ash acting like this, yesterday he left running without saying goodbye and now he is telling me weird things, weird, weird, was thinking Misty.

"Well, I have to go back to Pallet Town, I will go for a shower if you don't mind and I see you tomorrow"

"Sure, it's your home", she said

"See you tomorrow Ash, have a good evening", I will be thinking about you the all night, about you in my shower with no clothes. She was wondering how he was, she used to see him shirtless but nothing more,, she was also wondering what he would think about her, her with no clothes and that's when she turned red

"Misty, are you ok"

"Yes, just thinking"

Ash laughed

"Well nice thoughts, I guess, please don't tell me that they are about me", he joked even if he was wishing that she was really thinking about him

"Who knows", she smirked which let Ash perplexed. Was Misty flirting with him, no it was not possible. He gave her a kiss on the check and let Misty alone with her thoughts.

...

Friday

It was another day at the gym for Ash, his 3rd day already and still no battle lost. Misty was now feeling very well, she started to train again and she was spending her day at the gym with Ash. She was on a cloud, cloud 9, all day long with Ash. Just the two of them except few interruptions, her sisters and Brock.

He came for lunch today, invited by Violet. Misty did not know what was going on between those 2, Brock was in love with Joy from what he used to say but he was seeing Violet everyday... Violet who used to be a very good friend of Joy, love and its mistery.

Misty could not understand why it had to be so complicated, love should be easy. When she was with Ash, she was feeling better, more beautiful, more powerful, he was making her a better person but even with that she was still looking for the perfect moment to tell him: I love you.

Shewas trying to flirt with him but she was not an expert and she did not know if she was doing it well, if Ash was seeing it. The anwser is yes, he was not telling her anything but he noticed that she was trying to flirt with him, which made him feel so good. He was enjoying it, he liked it. He did not want to go back to Pallet Town at night.

Ash was now training his non water pokemons and Misty was enjoying the scene. Ash was shirtless and he was running, helping his pokemons, showing them few speed exercises, Misty's eyes were sending hearts, she could not stop looking at him and she did not notice that Ash noted it.

When he finished, he smiled at her

"Enjoying the view Mist"

She turned red

"You are cute when you are embarrased"

"Ash, please this is awkward"

"I am not the one who was looking at you, come on don't be ashamed, I have been training a lot, I am glad to see that the view is to your taste", he laughed

"I should go, I have few papers to do and then I have to get ready for the dinner", she replied. She could not stay, atmosphere was too electric.

But he stoped her, he took her hands and pushed her in to the swimming pool. She was wearing a long white shirt, wet, it revealed Misty's curves. She was wearing a bikini under her shirt. A leopard print bikini, she took her shirt off, and throw it away, next to Ash.

Ash was the one looking at her intensely now.

"And apparently I am not the one who changed"

"Ash" She blushed again.

He extended his hand to help her to get out of the water. Once he had her in front of him, he looked at her from her feet to her eyes, Misty was burning inside.

Ash gaze was burning her, it was not the first time that she was seeing a man looking at her like this but it was the first time that she did not see it as pervert or dirty, she was just seeing confusion with a hint of desire and she loved the feeling.

She thought about taking her top off, kiss Ash and then goes to the locker room to explore Ash's body with her hands and lips but she couldn't not even speak so doing something like this was just impossible for her.

"Misty, did you loose your tongue", he asked laughing, he was surprised to see her so embarassed,

"Misty, it's not like if it was the first time that I am seeing you in a bikini"

She tried to reply but her head was full of thoughts that she could not transform in action. From embarassed she started to feel stupid.

"We should get ready for tonight" those are the only words which went out of her lips

"Yes, you are right", he saw her turning her back already, she started to walk to the door, he had to ask. Those 3 days had been so weird, he needed to know why she had been travelling with him all those years. Her attitude of the past few days made him thought that may be Brock, his mum, Jacky... might be right about Misty's feelings.

He run to the door, he turned back to face Misty, he was in front of the door, his hand on the handle

"Misty, why did you travel with me all those years"

She was abashed, she did not see that one coming and she did not know how to react.

"I, I", may be it was the moment to tell him, it was a sign, may be she started to think but she was scared

"Misty, why"

"Why are you asking me"

"I need to know, please"

"Ash, I can't tell you"

He was looking at her, her face was red and she was looking at her feet so he thought that he should inverse the lines

"Did you follow me because of the bike or because you wanted to gain experience to be better than your sisters"

"Yes", she lied but she was not ready to tell him yet, it was not the right moment. The truth is that she was afraid of his reaction that's why she could not find any moment to tell him.

She pushed him away and run to her office. Ash knew that he had to let her go, also he knew that he was wrong she did not follow him because of the bike or at least not only for this. He Knew her for so long that he knew that when she was replying and then running away it meant that she was lying and afraid.

He went to the locker room to take a shower, he was thinking about Misty and for the first time he did not feel about her just as his bestfriend. He took a cold shower to borrow those images from his head.

it would be hard for him to have sex with Serena now...

...

Meanwhile at Cerulean's Casino, someone was training too... Training to beat him, Ash Ketchum, time was right now.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys, I let you the chapter 12. I hope you will like it, it's a bit longer but I couldn't cut in the middle.

 _Meanwhile at Cerulean's Casino, someone was training too... Training to beat him, Ash Ketchum, time was right now._

...

Cerulean Gym

Ash was waiting for Misty out of the gym, he was late already so a bit more or a bit less? that's why he decided to wait for Misty and goes with her to the restaurant. It was not really a restaurant , it was a typical dinner where all the young persons of the surrounding area.

They decided to meet at 7pm but Ash promised to Serena that he would go with her for some shoppping, he was supposed to meet her at 6pm, it was 6:45pm, she was going to kill him.

He was enjoying his time with Misty and shopping was not really his thing, plus he knew Serena, for sure she would have find someone to got with her.

He looked at his watch again.

"What the hell is she doing", he said for himself.

He went inside of the gym again, looking for Misty. He saw her on the stairs.

"Misty, come on we are gonna be late"

"Sorry Ash but weren't you supposed to meet Serena before to meet all of us" she replied to see that he was till there.

"I was but I was late already for 6pm, when I went out of the shower it was 6:30pm"

"You took a 20min shower", she asked surprised

"Said the one to whom it took an hour to get ready and for what, for wearing a jean and a yellow crop top"

Misty hurt, looked at herself, few minutes before, she was in her room satisfied with her outfit, yellow was her colour and that jean was fitting her pefectly but earring Ash criticizing her outfit was the worst thing possible for her.

She thought about Serena, how could she think for a minute that Ash might have an interest on her. His girlfriend was gorgeous, always wearing the lastest must-have when she was just Misty, jean, sneakers, basic top... nothing to compare with Serena.

...

"Mist, hello, earth is calling Misty, is there someone under those red hair"

"Yes and I was thinking that may be we could take a taxi or use my bike"

"Defintely your bike, excercise always better"

"But how are we going to fit both of us on it"

"I drive, you take a sit on handlebars and play GPS"

"We are going to fall"

They started to laugh.

...

They arrived at the restaurant at 7:15pm. Brock saw them from the window and smiled, he was happy to see Misty so happy. He hoped that one day those two will realize that they are perfect for each other.

Serena saw them arrive too but she did not make her smile. When Ash and Misty came inside they were laughing, Ash stopped when he noticed Serena's angry face.

He sat next to her and looked at Brock, he was looking for help.

"So Ash, as I can see even if you are a pokemon master, be on time is still not something you can do", laughed Brock

"Sorry, I had many trainers to defeat today and then Misty wanted a taxi but I chose the bike, ecologic, better for the environment"

"And a good excuse to do excercise as if you need it", laughed Clemont

Everybody laughed except Serena and Misty. Serena was looking at her as she did when they met. Her blue eyes where sending bombs. Misty was too uncomfortable to laugh. She wanted to scream: Serena, don't look at me like that, he is your boyfriend he chose you not me, relax.

...

When they were leaving the diner, Ash wanted to ask Misty if she needed money for a taxi but Serena took him apart from the group.

"Ash, you could have call me"

"Sorry"

"I don't want to fight with you Ash, could we just go home", she sighed

"Sure, I am going to ask Brock to drive Misty home"

"Ash, she doesn't need you, she doesn't need you to ask Brock to drive her home. Hello Ash, wake up, do you think that she was waiting for you to come back to go out, she is a big girl, I think she can take care of herself she doesn't need a baby sitter"

Without waiting for his reply she hailed a taxi.

"Ash are you coming"

Ash looked at his friends and say bye with his hand, he knew that Serena was right but it was a natural instinct to protect Misty. He could not control it.

He would see her on the morning anyway, even if it was saturday he would go to train and to see her.

...

Days after days Ash was coming earlier to the gym and leaving later, he even spent two night at Brock's. He was so comfortable at the gym with Misty. She was now back to her gym leader position but Ash was coming to train and to fight with her. They did few duo battles, it was funny for them, not for their opponents. They were flirting with each other. Misty thought few times that Ash was about to kiss her but nothing happened.

Unfortunately, those 2 weeks were almost over and Serena wanted to go back to Lumious. Ash could not find the courage to let Misty knows about his next departure. Ash was confused, he did not know what to do. He talked about it few times with Brock but Brock was telling him that he could not decide for him.

He wanted to stay here, train and help Misty at the gym, going out with Brock at night, seeing his friends during the week-end and his mum everyday but on the other side there was Serena. He was not in love with her but she was important for him. She meant a lot for him. He could not break up with her here and just let her go to Lumious, it did not feel right for him.

He should go with her to Lumious and then once she will be with her friends and family, he would break up with her but not here, not like this when she had no one here except him.

He did not hear Misty coming. He was inside of the gym, his feet on the swimming pool, looking at the infinity.

"Ash, are you ok, you are quiet today"

"I am just thinking"

"About what"

"My life, I have to decide what I want now"

"Which is"

"I have no idea, after winning the champion's league I chose the option replacement"

"That's why you could take my place without any problem, I understand now"

"Yes but the thing is that replacements mean travel again and again and may be it would be easier for me to pick a place on a league or asked for a gym but where"

"Where your heart belongs Ash"

"My heart doesn't belong anywhere, I mean, I can't choose"

"Because of Serena"

"Serena, no, why"

"I don't know she is your girlfriend, she is from Kalos, not really the closest destination to Pallet Town. I thought that may be you could not choose because of her"

"No, no, it's nothing like that, I mean of course Serena is important but I declined already the offer from Kalos's league, I want to come back to Kanto, it's just that I don't know where or what to choose"

"Well you have time to think about it"

"I have till september, then in september if I haven't choose anything, the league will choose for me, may be I should pick replcaments in the orange islands"

"Not a bad idea, I would visit for holidays or sure"

"And you Misty, what are your plans"

"I don't know, I have the feeling that I would never have what I want anyway so"

"And what do you want" he asked in a very serious ton

"You are the one who was always pushing me, encouraging me, you can't give up on what you want, this is not you"

"Easy to say, hard to do", she joked

"Talking about it, Misty, I have to tell you that as your sick leave is over and as Serena wants to go back to Lumious, well we are leaving on sunday. My mother is doing a barbecue tomorrow night, you are welcome, everybody will be there"

And here was Misty again, Ash telling her that he had to leave again for an undefine period.

...

After Ash left the gym, she talked about it with Daisy. Daisy advised her that she should tell him before he leaves.

"Misty, please for once believe me, I have been looking at you two those days, he is in love you Misty as much as you are, don't let him go"

...

Barbecue at Ketchum's house.

Serena was so happy, finally she was leaving with Ash to Lumious, goodbye Misty, Delia, Brock... Ash and her alone again. They had many fights since they arrived at Pallet Town but she knew that once they would be in Lumious all those fights would be over. Everything was so easy there, she was her family there, of course there was Clemont and his sister but it was not the same, she was the master piece of Ash's life and that's why she was counting the minutes to be back to Kanto.

For Misty it was the contrary, she had now 24 hours to talk to Ash but how could she tell him in 24 hours when she had more than 2 weeks to tell him. She was looking at the Ketchum's house, she was seeing Ash who was talking with Oak, Brock and Jacky and then she saw Serena coming, kisisng Ash and jealousy finally came to her.

It was her life, not Serena's one, she was the one who had to be with Ash.

"Come on Misty, you have to do it, think about what Daisy said, talk now or shut up forever", she encouraged herself. For the occasion she decided to dress up like a girl. She was wearing a beautiful red dress and gold sandals and her red hair over her back.

That night was the night, it would be a night to remember forever for her and Ash. She was right but at that moment she had no idea of the real reason which would make of this night a special one.

...

While she was walking to Ash and Brock, 4 persons went to the field behind the house. The field where Ask's pokemons where.

Brock had been the first one who saw Misty coming, then Ash followed Brock's gaze and could not believe what he was seeing: Misty in a dress.

"Wow, she looks hot"

"Brock, you are a pig, she is beautiful and you are a jerk if she needs to wear a dress to make you see it"

"Said the expert", laughed Brock

"Hi Ash, Brock, why are you laughing"

"Pig Brock is back", smiked Ash

"Shut up Ash, Misty you look beautif" he stopped as they were earring screams from the field.

"My pokemons", said Ash who turned white

"pikachu/we have to go there"

On that moment Peter and Oak were coming back to Ash. Ash looked at his friends, looking for help.

"I am going Ash, don't worry, you stay here with Broc", said Misty

"no, I am coming", reeplied Ash

"Ash, you have to talk with Peter, he is the boss of the league and it's probably nothing"

"She is right", conceded Brock

Ash was not convinced but Peter was already placing an hand on his shoulder; Misty left before he could stop her.

Ash looked at Pikachu

"pika, pi/ I al going with her, don't worry"

"Thanks" murmured Ash

Misty went to the field and could not believe what she was seeing, Charizard tied up to a tree then she saw Tauros, Blastoise and more pokemons laying on the grass, Pidgeot tied up to another tree. Greninja, Dedenne, Lapras were fighting against pokemons, TR's pokemons, of course, she thought after seeing 3 people, the last one shorter, Meowth.

She walked to Charizard, Pikachu on her shoulders. Charizard was so nervous, suddendly he screamed again.

"Charizard, what's going on, she turned and she could not believe what she was seeing. Charizard attacked but he stopped the attack.

"Not the person that I wanted to see but you will be my lures, you and Pikachu, I couldn't not get better"

"You speak", asked Misty confused. She was terrified, she could not believe it

"Yes I speak and now it's time for you to shut up", he replied using hypnosis. He took Pikachu and Misty, Charizard was angrier than ever, he jumped, uprooting the tree, he was in such a rage that he broke the chain, lancing his arms on the air.

Ash ran away from Peter after earring Charizard screaming but he arrived to late. That masked person disappeared with them.

"Misty, Pikachu", Ash screamed


	13. Chapter 13

Here we go with the chapter 13. Last chapter before sunday but I will try to post spoilers.

Kisses for all of you.

 _Ash ran away from Peter after earring Charizard screaming but he arrived to late. That masked person disappeared with them._

 _"Misty, Pikachu", Ash screamed_

No it was not possible, who was that guy under the cape. He looked at the field. It was a nightmare, many of his pokemons were KO, because of what, an attack from whom, no anwer.

He looked at Charizard next to him, Charizard was angry but he was apparently looking for something, Ash did not know what it was but for sure it was an important piece of the mystery.

Suddendly Charizard saw them, TR trying to run away but Blastoise and Tauros were after them. Ash saw them too, he stopped Charizard

"Charizard, wait, we need informations from them, we have to capture them but I need lianas from Venusaur or Meganium but I am not seeing them"

"Charizard, please find them and tie TR please, they are probably the only ones who knows where Misty and Pikachu are"

Charizard wanted to help Ash to find Misty and Pikachu. He knew how much they meant to Ash.

Charizard flew over the field and when he finally saw Venusaur he took him. Ash saw his pokemons and smiled, they were not pokemons, they were his friends.

Brock and Jacky arrived at this moment.

"Ash, what happened", asked Jacky who was dismayed by what he was seeing.

"I have no idea and the worst is that except Charizard, Tauros, Blastoise and few more they are all KO"

"Ash, where are Misty and Pikachu"

"Brock, I don't know, I arrived too late, they disappear with someone hidding under a cape"

"What do you mean by disappear"

"Brock, litterally they disappeared, I am scared"

"Is Charizard holding TR", asked Jacky confused

"Yes, I told Charizard to no not send them far away or to don't be too violent as they must know who was that person and where he took Misty and Pikachu"

They looked at charizard landing, throwing TR on the floor.

"What are you doing here guys, this is a private party and you are not really invited", started Brock

"We don't need any invitation, we always", replied Jessie

"Shu* up Jessie, I have no time to hear your stupid refrain, what did you do to my pokemons and where are Misty and Pikachu"

"we won't tell you anything little snot"

"Charizard, burn Jessie's hair", said Ash

"You won't right" asked Jessie but it was too late Charizard already sent a flame on Jessie's hair and also on James's hair too

"Ok, ok, we will tell you", assured James

"Yes, please, ask Blastoise to extinguish the fire on our hair", begged Jessie

"Oh, no not now, you talk first", said Brock

"if you want to find your dear Misty and your dear Pikachu you have to go to the Casino, last floor, door on your left there is a code you can't enter without it"

"give me the code"

"I don't know it, Mewoth please tell him"

"No, I won't say anything"

"Meowth, I am gonna kill you, talk now, my hair is burning, emergency situation"

Ash looked at Meowth in the eyes, was Meowth going to tell him the truth, he wasn't so sure but at least he knew where Misty and Pikachu were and Jessie did not lie, her hair was too important for her.

"Begonia is the digicode"

"Meowth, tell us the truth" Ordered Jacky

"It is the thruth, Begonia was Giovanni's mother"

"Ok and who took Misty and Piakchu"

"I won't tell you this, you can kill me or those 2 idiots, we won't say a word, you would not believe us anyway", replied Meowth

Ash was already heading up on Charizard's back. He knew that he won't get the name of the person and he could not wait any longer.

"Ash, what are you doing" asked Brock

"Guys, we don't have time, I can't stay here one more minute"

"We are coming with you"

"No, no please, go to my house, take those 3 with you and then come back with Oak, Sycamore and Peter to take care of my pokemons, after please go the gym, at Cerulean and wait for us there, take those with you, we might need them"

"We can't let you go alone Ash, it's dangerous, we don't even know who is there"

"Blastoise, Venusaur, Snorlax, Greninja to your pokeball, I need you"

The pokemons raised their head and went to their pokeball.

"Ash, please let us come or at least one of us"

"No Brock, please I need you here, no matter what is there with my friends, I will find a way to come back with Misty and Pikachu, right Charizard"

Charizard spread out his wings and lanced a big red flame.

"Goodluck Bro", lanced Brock and Jacky.

...

Meanwhile at the casino, last floor, room on the left

"Time for you to wake-up" said the voice

Misty and Pikahu woke up, they fell on the floor with brutality.

"What do you want from us" asked Misty trying to do not look at him on the eyes

"Nothing from you but I want him, I want to defeat Ash ketchum, isn't he the newest pokemon master on earth"

"Pikachu/ he is"

"Pikachu don't look at him the eyes", said Misty

"Look at this, Pikachu defending his friend or should I say your master"

"Pika, pikachu, pi/ he is not my master, we are friends, I love him as much as he does and we, his pokemons all love him so much that's why we helped him to became the master, it's also our victory"

"Well, whatever, your master has one last battle to win to be the best pokemon master of all time, isn't he what he always wanted"

"You are sick and how did you manage to come back again"

"Oh Misty, I thought that you were smater than that, don't you understand I can't die, I always find someone to bring me back to life"

"But why are you working with Giovanni and TR again"

"Because now we have the same ennemy"

"I don't know how but Ash will destroy you, I swear, he will find a way"

"As I can see you are still in love with him, so touching. And actually you are right, he can defeat me for real this time"

"Then what are you looking for him"

"Because stupid boy doesn't even know that he can kill me for good this time and I need to destroy him before he does because he is stupid nevertheless he has some good friends and probably one of you will discover the truth and then that's when I will be in trouble"

"Pikachu, pika, pika/ Ash is not like you, he is not looking after people to destroy them, he doesn't care about you"

"Stupid rat" he attacked pikachu sending him over the wall

"Piakchu, are you alright" asked Misty

Pikachu did not even replied he jumped on the chandelier and used a very powerful thunderbolt attack.

"Pikachu please, don't start, we know each other for a long time, you must remember that this is not working" he replied in a desesperate ton

"Piakchu/ I will find a way to make it work"

"Stop, Pikachu please, keep your energy, Mewtwo what do you want from us"

"As I said nothing, we just have to wait for your stupid boyfriend to come"

"You are unsane, Ash is not going after you, Pikachu is right, he doesn't care about you, leave him alone, keep me if you want but don't do anything to him"

"Sorry but he is the one that I want and he might not be after me but he is after TR"

"No, they are after him, for 10 years now", she was standing up and trying to walk to the door.

Mewtwo used a psychic attack against her but Misty remembered when Ash succeeded on walking ahead under a psychic attack. It was hard, she knew she would not resist, she closed her eyes and Mewtwo stopped his attack and looked at her falling on the floor.

"Pikachu/ Misty"

"Don't worry Pikachu I am fine, it's just anckle"

Pikachu looked at Mewtwo in the eyes, he was full of electricity and did not care about Mewtwo's attacks.

He was thinking about a plan to turn mewtwo's attack against him and he might had one. He was still on the chandelier, ready for Mewtwo's attack, he placed his tail on the ceiling which was glass. Once Mewtwo sent his attack, Pikachu sent a thunderbolt attack through the glass, both combinated turned back to Mewtwo, Pikachu's plan worked..

Mega explosion

Ash who was inside of the building already heard the explosion.

"Oh gosh, Misty, Pikachu", he heard windows breaking.

He was running on the stairs. He arrived on the last floor, the left was on the floor, he hoped that he did not arrived too late...


	14. Chapter 14

Hi Guys

I am back after a week of holidays. Good to be back! I hope that you will like this chapter. Thanks a lot for for your reviews, comments. I am happy to see that some people are happy to read my fic.

 _Mega explosion_

 _Ash who was inside of the building already heard the explosion._

 _"Oh gosh, Misty, Pikachu", he heard windows breaking._

 _He was running on the stairs. He arrived on the last floor, the door on the left was on the floor, he hoped that he did not arrived too late..._

...

Ash looked at the doors and windows, they were in multiples pieces. Ash did not know if it was a human or a pokemon attack. God it was so impressive. He looked at the cristal door of the roof top, apprently something or someone had been shot out of the roof due to the explosion.

He did not take time to go to the roof top, he knew that this mark on the cristal was to big to be Pikachu or Misty.

He inspired before to go in the left room, he was scared of what he could find.

...

Pikachu opened his eyes when he heard someone coming in. He did not know what happened the only thing that he knew is that Mewtwo had been throw out of the room and probably of the building. Pikachu was grabbing one of the cable of the chandelier, the only cable which was still hanged.

When he saw Ash, he was so happy but where was Misty. When he attacked Mewtwo, he did not think about her, he thought about sending Mewtwo away but did not think about the consequences of his attack on Misty.

"Pikachu", said Ash happy to see his friend alive

"Come on buddy, are you ok, where is Misty"

"Pika, pikachu/ I am fine, I am glad to see you, I don't know where she is, under rubbles, I guess"

"Pikachu we have to find her", hurried Ash

"Pika, pika, pikachupi/ yes we do but Ash, I have something to tell you"

"Pikachu, later, we have to find her"

"Pikachu/ listen to me please"

"Here, I am seeing her, Pikachu, help me and then I will be listenning, I swear"

Pikachu looked at the direction that Ash was pointing. He saw Misty lying on the floor, she was apparently uncounscious. She was lying down on her stomach. She probably adopt this position to protect her face against the cristal pieces.

The window which was next to her was destroyed and the floor was full of cristal pieces.

Ash came closer, he did not know if he should turn over Misty on her back. He touched her pulse, she was breathing. He was calling her and touching her softly, Pikachu too but Misty was still uncounscious"

"Piakchu/ This is my fault"

"Pikachu, don't say that, this is my fault, I shouldn't have let her go"

Misty was earring Ash's voice which meant that she was still alive. The explosion shot her against the wall and then the cristal fell on her. But where was Mewtwo, gosh she had to tell Ash about Mewtwo.

She opened her eyes, every bone was painful but her anckle was probably broken, she could feelt it, the pain was worst than anything else.

"Ash, is that you, you came", she smiled

"Oh Misty, of course I came, Misty, are you ok" asked Ash worried

"My anckle, I think it's broken but for the rest I think I am ok"

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry", replied Ash

"Ash, we have to get out of here right now", she said in a panic tone, Mewtwo would come back for sure.

"Pika, pikachu/ she is right Ash, we have to leave now"

Ash looked at both of them, what happened, he had no idea but apparently it was something that he could not even imaginate. Pikachu was scared and Misty more.

"What was that, what happened"

"Ash, we will tell you once we will be out, I think that we have only few minutes before Mewtwo comes back and may be Giovanni"

"What did you just say", swallowed Ash

"You heard well Ash, I think that Mewtwo used his hyptonic powers to drive us here"

...

Ash was anxious and scared. Misty looked at him in the eyes while he was helping her to stand up. She never forgot their first "entrevue" with Mewtwo. Ash almost died and everything was so dark. She wasn't scared for her, she was scared for him the love of her life as much as she was that day.

She could remember very well what she felt that day. Her heart stopped once she saw Ash on the field, and Ash of rock. She did not want to face that again.

"How is that possible, I thought that he was dead", noted Ash who was now really preocupated about getting out without facing Mewtwo.

"Talking about me"

Misty saw her worst nightmare in front of them. Ash was in front of Misty, he was not seeing who was behind them but he did not need to ask, he knew, Mewtwo was back.

Misty and Ash gaze met, he looked at the necklace which was under Misty's dress. He was so angry but so happy at the same time. No matter what, it would protect, that what the lady told him. He was angry as he put her life in danger again but happy that he gave her the necklace.

Ash pushed Misty on the left and behind him.

"It's been a long time, what is it for this time" Ash asked in a rebellious tone

"To congratulate you Master" replied Mewtwo smiling

Misty was looking at the scene, Mewtwo was going to attack, he did the same before to attack them. No, no, this time Pikachu won't be able to stop the attack, he was weak after the first round. She could not stay here looking at the scene, Ash was the one who could defeat Mewtwo for good, she had to protect him, to protect his chance to beat Mewtwo.

She touched the pendant and took it in her hand, looked at it with tears. She let the pendant felt on her chest. She was sure about what she was about to do.

...

Ash was looking at Mewtwo, he was wondering when this one would attack, he was different, more powerful than the last time and this cape was not helping to detect when he would attack.

Ash saw the blue light just after Mewtwo smiled. He knew that he could not moove, was it the end, without knowing why Mewtwo was chasing him. This was a bad karma, he had been to lucky lately, that's what he thought.

But no, it was not the end, Misty pushed him before he could react. Destabilized he felt on the floor, Misty felt on him. Mewtwo got enraged and sent another attack. Ash could see Misty's painful face. He pushed her away, softly, was she crazy, why did she just do that, risking her life for me, he thought

...

Pikachu was seeing Ash and Misty on the floor, Misty was apparently uncounscious however Pikachu knew that the pendant worked as it turned blue when Mewtwo's attack touched her. But now that Ash pushed her away Pikachu knew that Ash would not support even one attack of Mewtwo.

He knew that he was weak after the battle but he had to do something. He looked at the cable on the ceiling, he made a big effort to jump and once he got the cable, he lanced a thunder attack. The electricity that he got through the cable gave him the opportunity to send again a very strong attack.

Suddendly both attack disappeared, Mewtwo knew why so he looked back at Ash, he was not wearing the necklace so why did his attack have been blocked. He looked on the floor, looking for the necklace and then he saw it on Misty's neck. No, no it was not possible, that was changing his plans, he had to leave know. Why did Ash give it to her. Mewtwo screamed and disappeared.

...

Pikachu and Ash shared an anxious and surprised gaze.

Ash looked at Misty. He took her in his arms.

"Misty, come on it's over, they are gone", he said stroking her face. As she was not opening her eyes he continue to talk.

"I think that the necklace saved us but are you crazy why did you do that, Misty,", he asked her, he was waiting not for a reply he was waiting for Misty to wake up

"Please open your eyes", he asked, his throat was dry and his eyes full of tears.

"Ash", murmured Misty. She was so pale. She opened her eyes, they were shinning because of the tears and probably fever.

"You told me that it was magical, that it could even protect against Mewtwo's attack", she replied to his answer before to close her eyes again.

"Misty, open your eyes please, Misty, say something", he could not let her die, not here, not like this.

"Ash, I think that the lady forgot to tell you something, I feel so weak" she was seeing Ash's face, she had to tell him, it was now or never

"but you are alive that's the most important for me", she added but he cut her

"Misty, you will be ok, I am gonna drive you to the hospital or to the pokemon center, they will take care of you, Misty please open your eyes". He was feeling that she was leaving, her body was becoming floppy

"Ash, I have somethign to tell you, I did not want you to learn it like this but it might be my very last opportunity"

"Misty, what are you saying", he was crying now

"Ash, please listen to me" she was sad to see him like this, she was angry that she would never have the chance to kiss him or to make love with him but he deserve to know the thruth about her feelings.

"Promise me that you will never give up, promise me that you will always keep that part of innocence and"

"Misty, chut, don't say anything, keep your energy", it was the worst that could happen to him, he never thought that it could actually happen, Misty, his Misty, what would he do without her.

"It's too late, I can feel it, so please let me finish and then do what you want but let me finish", she begged him

"No", he yelled crying, standing up with Misty in his arms. Pikachu was crying too. They would defeat Mewtwo and TR for good, he swears to himself while he was looking at Ash and Misty.

"Ash, I am not done yet"

"Misty stop talking you need to keep your energy"

"I love you Ash, I always had, always will, you are the hero of the story, Mewtwo wants to defeat you or kill you but you will win"

"Misty", replied Ash surprised and confused, she loved him. When you will be ok to give your life to protect another one's life, she will be the one, that's what her mother used to tell him and it was exactly what Misty did. She gave her life for him. He was so stupid, Brock had been telling him for so long, his mother, Jacky even Serena but not him, why was he so blind, it was so unfair.

"Ash, you are my hero, I fell in love with you the first day I met you", she finished and she closed her eyes.

Ash was going downstairs. Once they arrived at the entry where he let Charizard, he tried to wake-up Misty again but she was not replying. She was still breathing, may be he would have time to save. He placed her on Charizard's back, took Pikachu in his arms and jumped on Charizard too. Misty in his arms.

"to Cerulean's Gym", asked Ash to Charizard.

About 3 minutes later when they arrived at the gym, Ash was still crying. He would kill Mewtwo, that was for sure, how he had no idea but he will find. Now he was scared, how to go inside of the gym.

He opened the with his feet, Misty in his arms. He was crying so much that he could not even see. He placed her on the floor. Everybody was there, shocked by the scene in front of them.

Ash let himself fall fall on Misty's cold body.

"I will enver give up, I promise you, I love you too" he said

Brock and Tracey took him, Pikachu tried to used thunderbolt attack but it was not working, she was gone.

Everybody was looking at her, at him, nobody could unerstand what happened. Ash was so much that Brock decided to ask to the poor crying Pikachu what happened. They had to understand.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi Guys, I am happy to see that you are still here, thanks a lot and don't worry Misty will come back to life. Ash will find a way.

Enjoy the chapter.

xx

 _Brock and Tracey took him, Pikachu tried to used thunderbolt attack but it was not working, she was gone._

 _Everybody was looking at her, at him, nobody could unerstand what happened. Ash was so much that Brock decided to ask to the poor crying Pikachu what happened. They had to understand_

...

Pikachu tried to talk but without Ash's help it was complicated for them to understand him. Pikachu was doing his best to talk in an easy way but he was crying and tears became stronger. Explaning what happened was so hard for him plus earring Ash crying and seeing Misty dead on the floor was not helping at all.

"Pikachu, what did you just say, Misty pushed Ash because of a necklace" asked Brock

"Pi/yes"

"which necklace and why" asked Jacky

"pika, pikachu, pikachupi/Ash gave it to her because the lady told him that it would protect her even against Mewtwo attack"

"so Ash knew about Mewtwo" asked Jacky confuse

"Pikachu/no"

"I understand now, she did not do it because of the necklace, it was the excuse to do it, she did it to protect Ash" replied Brock who knew that Misty would do anything to protect Ash even giving her life.

"But it did not work apparently, that's strange, are you sure that she said that it could protect against everything"asked Jacky

""Pikachu, pi, pi, pikachu/ yes and no we had no idea about Mewtwo. In Alola an old lady gave to Ash a necklace, she told him that it would protect him, it was after a TR attack but Ash decided to give it to Misty when she was at the hospital as she needed it more than him"

"Ash told me about it" replied Brock who remembered his conversation with Ash about it

"Mewtwo's necklace legend" said Meowth. Everybody turned to him.

When Ash heard Meowth's voice he raised his head and walked to TR, they were tied up all together.

Ash looked at Pikachu, Pikachu understood and sent a light thunder attack to Meowth.

"Speak" ordered Ash to meowth

"I wanna be sure that this lady told me the truth", added Ash. He was even wondering if that lay was not working for TR, it wouldn't be the first time that something like this happened.

"Why would I do that", replied Meowth smiling

"Meowth, there is no time for joke, don't you see she's dead, I have to understand why, why this fuck*** necklace did not work"

"And why should I help you" screamed Meowth

"Meowth, don't play with me, we both know that you are not that badass, Pikachu", called Ash

"Ok, ok, I speak" replied Meowth who was in reality affected by this situation, it went too far this time but how to explain to Ash that he would not be able to bring her back to life.

He kind of likes Ash, after all those years, he saw Ash changed and becoming a man and he was proud to be the one tracking this guy and one of those who helped him to be stronger. He took a long breathe before to start.

"At the beginning of the story, the very first creator of Mewtwo knew that he could have create a real monster and he thought right. Mewtwo started to turn pokemons against each other, killed humans as for him nobody, either you are a pokemon or a human, is good enough to live next to him, nobody except few exceptions of course.

He had been created so many years ago, it was an experience about clones, nothing more than that. But cloning is not a good thing, war started so his creator, without mentioning it to his boss who wanted this war and who wanted to win it and create an army of Mewtwo, developed a necklace ater studying Mewtwo's attacks. This necklace has the power to stop and capture Mewtwo's attacks but there is more, once that the pendant captured the attacks, it becomes Mewtwo's worst enemy"

"Why", asked Ash who was understanding

"Because if you can liberate the attacks from the necklace, if you find a way to liberate the power it means that you can destroy him, the only thing that can destroy Mewtwo's attack is Mewtwo's attack. Nothing is more powerful than it. Mewtwo had been looking for that necklace for edges. He never found it. His creator after his wife's death, never find a way to liberate the power. Detroyed by his wife's death, he gave it to a group of pokemons. He thought that they might find a way to return Mewtwo's attack against himself"

"How this lady found it"

"Because it happened it Alola, Mewtwo came to life the first time in Alola. Mewtwo is afraid of that necklace, he knows that it means the end for him. The only good point is that Misty hasn't died yet, I mean not totally"

"What do you mean by not yet, don't you she's not breathing", screamed Ash

"She is now in some extra dimension, the power of the pendant keeps her alive even if we can see it, her soul is alive"

"Her soul", asked Ash confused

"Yes her soul only.

I am sorry Ash, once the power of the necklace will be free, either Mewtwo or Misty can live. She is the prisoner of the necklace now, it will keep her soul alive but to destroy Mewtwo, because you have to do it, you will have to find a way to liberate his attacked captured by the pendant." added Meowth

"But what if we can liberate the power and we kill Mewtwo before he attacks back" asked Ash, he wasn't ready to accept Misty's death, not now.

"No needs of it, the attack caused by the pendant will be so powerful that it will automatially detsroy both. I think that's why Mewtwo left tonight and did not kill you because he knew that it could be his end too"

Ash was destroyed, what could he do. He had to find a way to save her, there might be something, when Mewtwo attacked him years ago he came back to life thanks to people and pokemons's tears, so for sure there was a way to bring her back to life. He could not let her go. He couldn't give up on the promise that he made her.

...

He went back to her and kneel down

"I will save you, I will kill Mewtwo and destroy the necklace but I promise you that I will find a way to bring you back to life before to do it. I don't know how but I won't give up, never" he murmured.

...

Daisy asked people to leave the gym. The 3 sisters collapsed by the story needed to be alone for a while. Everybody was crying after Meowth's speech, even Serena was crying.

They all left except Brock. He was looking at Ash who was still crying on Misty's chest. He was sure that Pikachu forgot or just did not want to say everything but Brock knew that there was something more.

"I am going to take care of him, do you want us to let her body somewhere"

"Brock, please take her home", replied a crying Violet

"We will, go inside, go inside, we are coming"

Brock sighed before to sit next to Ash

"Ash, we should go, would you please help me to bring her body in her room", said Brock in a very soft tone, he did not know what to say, he could imagine what Ash was feeling and Brock knew that no word would comfort him.

"Why Brock, why did she do that, this is all my fault"

"Ash please this is not true, she pushed you away you couldn't have done anything, she did it to save you, it was her decision"

"No, she's dead because of me, I shouldn't have let her go to check on my pokemons, I shouldn't have give her this stupid necklace"

"Ash, let's get out of here"

"I have to find a way to bring her back to life Brock, I can't live without her, I can't"

"Hard to find out now", noticed Brock who was know understanding what more happened.

"Brock, you were right", confessed Ash

"What do you mean", replied Brock even if he knew perfectly what it means.

"She was in love with me"

"When did she tell you"

"When she was dying, the last thing she told me is that she was in love with me. Brock, I haven't been able to see it before why, why and why did not she say anything before and the worst part is that why it took me that long to realize that I love her too"

Brock took Ash in his arms.

"When I saw her there, when I arrived and I saw her on the floor, I realized that I was in love with her that I could not live without her and nothing 10minutes before Mewtwo was back and took me the most important person of my life"

"I will help you to find a way to bring her back to life, for sure we will find a way", assured Brock


	16. Chapter 16

Hi Guys, I let you the chapter 16. I hope you will like it; I am glad to see that you are more and more everyday on my fic.

Thanks a lot :)

xx

 _Brock took Ash in his arms._

 _"When I saw her there, when I arrived and I saw her on the floor, I realized that I was in love with her that I could not live without her and nothing 10minutes before Mewtwo was back and took me the most important person of my life"_

 _"I will help you to find a way to bring her back to life, for sure we will find a way", assured Brock_

 _..._

It took Brock more than 30 min to calm Ash and to make him understand that they should leave and look for a solution.

"Cry won't help her to come back", he said

Even if it was hard fo Ash to hear those words, he knew that Brock was right.

Ash took her in his arms and went to the apartment, he tried to did not exchange any word or gaze with Daisy. He let Misty in her room, on her bed. He looked at her few more minutes, then Brock and Violet came.

"Think that she is sleeping", weeped Violet

"I am so sorry Violet"

"Bring her back to life, you are the only one who can save her", she replied

"I will, I swear, I feel so guilty" he said avoiding her gaze

"We are not mad Ash, she loved you and we all know why she did it"

Ash looked at her in a surprise way

"Oh no, you did not know about her feelings", replied Violet confused

"I know her feelings but I did not know that you knew it, apparently I was the only one who had no idea"

Violet gave him a kiss on the check

"Please save our little sister, I don't care if you love her or not but please save her, I am glad that she told you about her feelings at least she can rest in peace in case you know"

"I will save her Violet, there is no, place for that you know"

"And I will help him", added Brock.

Violet smiled at them and after ir she asked them to leave them alone. Both understood and left the gym.

...

Brock drove Ash to his apartment. Ash who wasn't crying anymore finally explained what happened there, everything, no missing detailsn. Brock was sure that they will find a way to bring her back to life.

"You know Ash, tomorrow we should go to Oak's laboratory and pick Meowth"

"Meowth, why, have lost your minds"

"No, not at all, Ash, Meowth was really closed to Giovanni, he knows a lot of things about TR, he has big knowledge of history, legends and he speaks our language which is a really important thing, he could help"

"You are right but I don't know if we can trust him" said Ash, his eyes lost on the road.

"I guess we have no other choice than trust him", he added

"Yes but for now let's try to sleep", said Brock who was parking

"It's 3am Brock, I am so stress, what if we have a limited time to save Misty, what if Meowth did not tell the truth, what if"

"What if Ash, that's all we have for now, I know it's hard but please try to sleep, you have to be strong for her"

Ash started to cry again and Brock again comforted him

...

Ash could not sleep, he was turning from left to right, right to left, looking at Pikchu who was sleeping on the pillow next to him. He thougth about how brave Pikachu had been against Mewtwo, how lucky he was to have Pikachu in his life.

"Thanks for everything buddy" and he gave him a kiss on his forehead

Pikachu smiled in his sleep which made Ash smiled too. He thought about how lucky he was to have such a good friendship with his pokemons and that when his thoughts went to Misty and Togetic. Misty was so brave, letting Togtic leave to keep safe the Togepi paradise, she loved him so much. Misty was always ready to sacrificed her own happiness, it was not fair, she deserved to be happy. He looked at Pikachu one more time and fell asleep, finally at 5am.

...

When he woke up, it was 11am already, he did not wanted to open his eyes, he wished that he would wake up in his bed in Pallet Town and that evrything was just a nightmare but no, he was at Brock's, his pokedex opened in the middle of the bed and Pikachu reading it.

"It wasn't a just a nightmare, right"

"Pikachu, pikachupi/Reality nightmare Ash, but we will find a way"

"What are you doing"

"Pika, pika, pikachu/ Looking for info on pokemons"

"Do you think that we can save Misty with a pokemon"

"Pika/why not"

"I am thinking the same thing, what could save her anyway, we don't have any renaissance power", Ash suddendly took his pokedex from Pikachu's hands.

He started to touch the screen as if he was crazy. Pikachu was looking at him in a confused way.

"Brock" yelled Ash

"Hey you are up, I did not know if you were up already"

"Brock, I found it, I knew it", said Ash excited

"What, what did you find"

"Togetic"

"Togetic", asked Brock

"Yes, Brock, Togetic he is one of the few pokemons who can use renaissance"

"Ash, we don't know if it could work on humans, it is working on pokemons but not on all of them, they have to be from the same team, be friends and we don't know about humans"

"Togepi considered Misty as his mother, Togetic for sure considers her as a mother too and is there anything stronger than the love for your mother or wife or kid. This is one of the most powerful connection on earth between 2 individuals"

"Well, you are right on this point but what if it doesn't work"

"It has to work, this is our only hope", replied Ash serious

"I guess, we have to pack for Hoenn"

"You don't have to come Brock, I don't want you to be in troubles"

"Come on Ash, who is going to cook for you"

Ash looked at his friend, he couldn't not let him come.

"I couldn't dream for better friends but I am sorry Brock, I will go alone, I can't let you come"

"Ash come on, don't be that dramatic"

"I am not dramatic, I am realistic for once.I have lost Misty and I hope that my plan will work but I am not sure so there is not way that after loosing the love of my life I would take the risk to loose my brother from another mother, no way"

"Ash, it's gonna be ok"

"Brock, it's too dangerous this time, Mewtwo is too dangerous and all those enigmas about the necklace and its story. I can't let you come with me, you or anyone else"

Brock knew that there was no reason to insist. He understood Ash's decision

"Keep watching over her"

"Don't worry for it, I will Ash"

"Don't let anyone taking off the necklace, she is dead for good if we do it"

"Ash, you can be sure that I won't let anyone do such thing, I will protect her"

"Ok, well, Pikachu it's time to go back home and pack our stuff"

"Pikachu/ let's go"

"I drive you home"

...

When they arrived at Pallet Town, Brock let Ash at his mother's house and went to see Pr Oak, while Ash was packing and speaking with Serena he had to talk with Pr Oak about Ash's theory.

Pr Oak had doubts about it.

"But Profesor, Togepi used to see Misty as his mother"

"I know but he is not Togepi anymore and he is probaly not even Togetic anymore, I guess he is now Togekiss and I don't even know if he remembers who Misty is, it's been along time"

"Heart's memory is the strongest one Profesor, I am sure that he remembers Misty"

"It's complicatd Brock and who tells you that he will accept to follow Ash here and leave the Togepi Paradise and about renaissance, well, we have no idea if it can work on humans"

"Do you have another option Profesor"

"I am afraid that I don't have any other option, I hope that heart will speak and win", confessed Oak

"We have to be confident, we have seen miracles before"

"In this story I am afraid that we will need more than a miracle", remarked Oak in a sigh

...

Meanwhile, Ash's room.

"You are leaving again, without me", asked Serena. She was feeling so lonely, she did not even know why she was still in Pallet Town, she was spending more time with Delia than with Ash. Of course he was in trouble but why wasn't he coming to her, it was like if she doesn't exit for Ash, her or their story.

"Serena, I can't tell you anything ok, it won't take me long but I have to leave today, I am sorry", he wanted to keep his mission secret. He knew that he could trust Serena but that wasn't enough to tell her his plan.

"Ash, tell me where yeu are going"

"I can't, I am sorry"

"You don't trust me or what"

"Serena please, I have no time for your melodramatic scene today, I have to leave as soon as possible"

"And what about me, what am I supposed to do, stay here, go home"

"Do what you want Serena, Brock can drive you to the airport if you wanna go home but you can stay if you want" He knew that his attitude wasn't correct but Serena wasn't her priority for now.

"I have no reason to stay here, Ash" she made a pause before to ask

"Are we still together"

"Serena please, don't start"

"Give me an answer"

"I can't Serena. Please, this is not the right moment to talk about it, I have to leave, I understand that this is not the trip that we planned but things did not really turned out as expected"

"Is it about her"

"Serena", Ash sighed

"Ash, she's dead, I know it's hard for you but you have to accept it"

"Haven't your hear Meowth yesterday, there migth be an opportunity to save her and I won't loose it"

"Ash, you have to come back to reality, Meowth never said that, he said that her soul was connected to the pendant and it would be like this till Mewtwo's death" She yelled

"I wish I could tell you that you are right but you misunderstood, you are making your own interpretation of Meowth's words. Ash, you have to accept it, she's dead", she said in a softer tone

"Shut up, Serena, I don't care about what you think, I know that it sounds crazy and that everybody will tell me the same thing, that's why I am leaving today. If there any chance to save her, I will try, I can't let her go without trying to save her"

"You are not God Ash"

"Serena, I've made my decision already, so you take or you leave it"

"Do you love me"

"Serena" sighed Ash

"Serena, don't make things more difficutls than they are already, I am a bit lost now. My priority is to save Misty, I have to try after it when I will be back, I will come to you, I swear but for now I need to be alone for a while", he said, he stroked her check and neck. She closed her eyes.

"Ash, you know that I love you right"

"I know"

"But love is not enough I guess. I will go home, I will be waiting for you at Lumious, please take care and remember that you are the best"

She kissed him, a deep, soft kiss. She knew that it was probably the last one that she will ever share with him

"I am sorry Serena"

"Not as much as I am" she said while he was closing his backpack.

Once he left, she fell in tears on his bed.


	17. Chapter 17

A very short chapter today, the big one will be tomorrow.

Enjoy it.

xx

 _She kissed him, a deep, soft kiss. She knew that it was probably the last one that she will ever share with him_

 _"I am sorry Serena"_

 _"Not as much as I am" she said while he was closing his backpack._

 _Once he left, she fell in tears on his bed._

...

Ash went to Pr Oak laboratory. They talked about his plans, once again Oak repeat his doubts about Ash's plan.

"Ash, I know how much she means to you, I hope it will work", finished Oak pensive

"Thanks Profesor and now one more question, is TR still on the basement"

"Of course, why"

"I have to talk with someone"

"Pikachu/I don't know why you want him"

"Pikachu, he can help us"

"Pika/whatever"

"Don't be jealous" smirked Ash

...

Ash followed by Brock and Ash went to the basement.

Jessie, James and Meowth were there. Jessie was writting a letter, James doing nothing and Meowth reading one of Oak's book.

"Little snot, you here, why", asked Jessie

"Hi Jessie, James, Meowth"

"Are you gonna let us leave"

"No, I won't set you free for now"

"Then what do you want" asked Meowth

"Actually, I came to see you", replied Ash

"Me/Meowth" said Kessie, James and the proper Meowth at the same time

"Yes, Meowth please come with us upstairs", asked Jacky

Meowth was dubitative, what could they possibly ask him.

...

"You are not going to kill me right" asked Meowth once they were back at the laboratory

"Take a sit, please", said Brock

"Ok, now I am scared"

"Meowth, come on, this is good for you" announced Jacky

"Good for me" asked Meowth perplexe

"Meowth, I want you to come with me, I think that you could be really helpful in my quest against Mewtwo", said Ash who had no time to losse, he had to convince Meowth in only few minutes.

"Helpful, why"

"Meowth, you are smart, you are a pokemon and you speak our language, you know so many things about TR, Giovanni"

"and why would I help you, come with you and risk my life, what will I win in this story" cut Meowth

"Your freedom, if you help me, I set you free but not from the basement, from the TR, we both now that you have dreams but no money, I have the money"

When Meowth heard the word freedom, everything changed for him. He loved Jessie and James but he was tired of TR, he wanted to quit but to do what. He wasn't able to be a pokemon, he was too human and what could he do with no money, nothing that's why he was still part of TR.

Ash who knew that he already won Meowth's heart decided to give the icing on the cake

"And if you come with me, you have the opportunity to prove to Giovanni that you are the one that he should have keep with him instead of Persian"

Ash knew that this word: Persian was too mcuh for Meowth

"Ok, I am in"

"Ok then let's go"

"Now"

"Yes, we are leaving, come on hurry up, I give you 5minutes to say goodbuy to Jessie and James and that's it"

"Where are we going", asked Meowth not so sure about his decision now

"First, you say goodbye and then I will tell you"

"Why are you asking me to come with you if you don't trust me"

"I trust you Meowth just not that much for the moment"

Meowth looked at Ash, he couldn't believe that he was going to leave with them, be on the other side. He was actually happy, that would be something different and Meowth was ready to fight next to Ash and Pikachu to obtain his freedom.

He went to the basement, he explained briefly the situation to Jessie and James. Both understood very well, which was weird for Meowth as he thought that they would be mad.

"I just hope that they won't let us here forever" said Jessie before to give a last hug to Meowth

"Well Meowth, you will finally be on Pikachu's team, congrat"

"Thanks, James. Well, Jessie, James, I love you even if we had many fights, you are my family. Once we will be done with Mewtwo, I will come to see you"

Jessie and James looked at Meowth leaving

"Our little one, he is a big boy now", noted James who was starting to cry

...

"Are you ready" asked Ash when he saw Meowth coming back from the basement

'Yes, I am, thanks Ash" and then he went next to Pikachu. Pikachu looked at him in a very bad way. Meowth wanted to shake hands but thunders started to come out from Pikachu's checks.

"Pikachu, we are on the same boat now, please be nice with him" resquested Ash

"Pikachu, Pika/ I will be nice but I won't shake his hand"

Ash sighed, it will be complicated to make those 2 work together but he had been through worst.

"Ok, guys let's go, you have a train to catch", said Brock showing the clock

...

During the ride to the train station, Ash explained his plan to Meowth. Meowth was the first perosn who said that it was a good idea and that it could possibly work. When the train to Vermillion City arrived, Brock gave a big hug to his friend.

"Be back soon, we will be waiting for you"

"In less than 4 days, I will be back"

Once they were in the train, Ash explained to Pikachu and Meowth that they will take a direct boat to Pacifidlog Town and then from there well walking, flying on Charizard's back.

Meowth asked how they will be able to go inside of the Togepi paradise. Ash knew that it would be complicated but he was a pokemon master now and he had been there already and helped them so it shouldn't be that complicated to get in. When Ash fell asleep Meowth tried to talk with Pikachu.

"Pikachu, listen, now we have to be friend"

"Pi, pika/ No, we won't be friends"

"Pikachu, I know that you hate me but think about Ash, we have to help him"

"Pikachu/ like if you care about it"

"Of course I do even if I am scared"

"Pika/ you are scared" laughed Pikachu

"Yes and yes I really wanna help and I am scared to do something wrong. You might don't belive me but we actually care about Ash and I know that Misty means a lot to him"

Pikachu observed Meowth, he did not know if he should believe him or not

"Pi, pikachu/ I give you a chance, only one"

"Thanks Pikachu, I won't let you down"

After that they both fall asleep too.

...

When they arrived at Vermillion City, Ash proposed to eat before to take the boat. They have a to spend the night on the boat but Ash booked the last ticket, which was a room only with a simple bed, no diner, no breakfeast so they better have to eat something before and also to buy something just in case they would be angry.

During the diner, they talked about all the TR's attacks against Ash and Pikachu over the years.

"God, we are so bad, we did not even win one battle" laughed Meowth followed by Pikachu and Ash

Ash was happy to see Pikachu and Meowth laughing. It had been difficutl for him to acept Brock's idea to take Meowth on his side but at the end it could work. And who knows may be he would find a new friend on Meowth.

As for Meowth, he was happy, no pression, no Giovanni, no TR, he was there to help and it was good to be seen as a smart pokemon for one.

...

After 3 days of travelling in Hoenn, they finally found the Togepi Paradise. Sara was there, surprised to see them. Ash explained her what happened and Sara let him go after Togekiss.

She said that she wasn't sure about the fact that he would remember Misty as she enevr came back to see him but trying was free.

Pikachu and Meowth were waiting with Sara, after an hour Meowth started to feel nervous. PIkachu tried to calm Meowth, he told him that Ash wa probably still looking for Togekiss but that he will be back soon with Togekiss next to him.

...

When Ash saw Togekiss his heart started to beat so fast, he was anxious, he was in front of his only possibility to save Misty.

"Don't mess up Ash", he said to himself before to go to talk with the fairy pokemon.

When Togekiss saw him, he didn't recognize but he recognized his smell. He was surprised to see Ash there, why did he come and why Misty wasn't with him. His dear Misty, was she ok, was she thinking about him, he hoped so as for him there was not even a day without a thought for her.

"Togekiss, do you recognize me", asked Ash

"Toge/yes"

"Togekiss, I need your help"

"Togekiss, toge/ What happened to her", asked Togekiss who understood that Misty was in trouble, that's the reason why Ash was crying. She did not come to visit because she was in trouble

"She's dying, I need you to save her", said Ash


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys

Sorry for the lake of update those days but I have a painful phlegmon

Chapters are written already so I hope to be able to post tomorrow.

Kisses for you guys.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys, I am back with a small chapter today. I still don't feel very well but as it's written already I just have to type it.

Misty will be back on the next chapter ;)

xx

 _"Togekiss, toge/ What happened to her", asked Togekiss who understood that Misty was in trouble, that's the reason why Ash was crying. She did not come to visit because she was in trouble_

 _"She's dying, I need you to save her", said Ash_

...

Togekiss looked at Ash, he was sad, confused, was it true, was Misty really dying, no, it was not possible, she was so young, how could this happened.

Ash explained him the truth.

"Do you think that you can save her"

Togekiss looked at Ash with tears in his eyes

"Toge/ I will try"

Ash took Togekiss in his arms and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much, I know that it's not easy for you to leave this place but I had no other option, I am so sorry" said Ash who started to cry

"Toge, toge/ I know how much she means to you and I can't let her die"

Togekiss let Ash alone for few minutes, Ash was seeing Togekiss talking with a small group of Togepi and some Togetic. Ash was praying, what if they don't let Togekiss leave, no, they had to understand. Why was it taking so long. Ash was becoming crazy but finally Togekiss came back to him with a smile.

"Toge/let's go"

Ash ran to the group of Togepi and told them how grateful he was that they let Togekiss leave. Ash was crying, for days now he had been trying not to think about Misty dying in her room, dying because of him. He tried to hide his sadness and this feeling of being guilty but now that he was seeing part of the plan becoming true, he couldn't hold his tears anymore.

All this story it was too much for him, why fate had to be so unfair. Was it the way that fate chose to make him unerstand that he loved Misty, real love not just friendship. Was his plan with Togekiss going to work, it had to, he couldn't even think about the idea of not having Misty back next to him for his all life.

Togekiss was observing Ash, he was sad to see him like this, he wanted to know if they were finally together now that they were not kids anymore but he would ask it to Pikachu, Ash was too destroy to hold this question.

Once Ash stopped crying, he left with Togekiss. Pikachu, Meowth and Sara were waiting for them in front of the portal.

"Pikachu/ Togekiss, good to see you my friend"

"Toge/ Pikachu, my friend"

They both shared a big hug and then when Togekiss saw Meowth, he looked at Ash and Pikachu.

Pikachu explained him that it was Ash's idea.

"Pika, pika, pikachupi/ Actually Ash thinks that Meowth can help us with"

Togekiss gave a hug to Meowth, which let Meowth surprised but happy;

"At least somene trust me here"

"Pika/ don't start"

"Piakchu, Meowth, come on we have to leave" said Ash desesperately hoping that those two will become friends soon. Pikachu was less rude than he was at the beginning but he was still not really sure about Meowth's intentions and he was making it visible.

Ash thanks Sara one more time.

"Whenever you want Ash, here we are, I won't hold you back any longer, you have a long trip ahead", she gave a soft kiss on Ash's cheek.

"Good luck Ash", she added before to let him leave for good.

Ash and his 3 companions left Sara and the Togepi paradise behind them.

...

They spent the night in a pokemon center. Ash thought that if the weather was good they could be in Pacifidlog Town tomorrow, take the last boat to Vermillon City and be back to Cerulean in 3 days max.

3 days without Misty, 3 more days without her, how did he leave all those years without her. He had no idea but for sure he would not let her go this time, he would not leave without her either. He was not sure about what to do with his life but what he knew for sure is that Misty couldn't be absent, she was the woman of his life.

He couldn't find the sleep that night, he couldn't stop thinking about her. How selfish he had been all those years. He called her only few times, he never really replied to her letters except few times but she was still there, giving her life for him. He was such a jerk and an idiot.

He looked at the 3 pokemons sleeping on the bed next to his, they were cut and from this he thought about having kids. Are they going to have red hair like their mother, her blue eyes or are they going to be like him, girls or boys. He wanted a smart girl like Misty, a smart girl who will find a stupid guy, fall in love with him, follow him around the world just because of love. Yes definitely he wanted to have a little Misty. His life without Misty was just meaningless.

After that he starting to think about Misty's life, what had she been doing all those years, did she ever date someone. Did she have sex already and if it was a yes with whom and why didn't she tell him, he was starting to feel jealous. Misty was a such a gorgeous woman, for sure a lot of guys were stopping at Cerulean's gym and not just to defeat her.

But did he have the right to be jealous, after all he had been doing his life, so he couldn't really be angry at her if she dated guys or slept with them as he did the same thing.

He sighed and tried to close his eyes. It was very late and tomorrow was going to be a long day.

...

Finally they finished their trip in 2 days, they were now in the train back to Cerulean.

Ash was nervous and the 3 pokemons were feeling it

"Don't worry Ash, it's gonna be ok, Togekiss will save her"

"I am so scared, you can't even imaginate"

"You love her, don't you", asked Meowth

"I do but I don't know if I can, I have been such a jerk with her, I don't know if I should tell her my feelings"

"Pikachu/ of course you have too"

"Toge/ yes you have to"

"But don't you see, everytime I am around she is in danger, I love her but I don't want to loose her"

"Stop saying stupid things, we will defeat Mewtwo and then we will organise your wedding"

"Pika, pika/ for once, I agree with Meowth"

Ash laughed for the first time in days.

"And you will be my best men" replied Ash laughing more now

"Pika/Toge/Yes" replied the 3 pokemons

"cerulean city, next stop" announced the voice

Ash looked at the window, it was raining, he hoped that this wasn't a negative sign.

Meowth put a paw on his hand

"It's gonna be ok"

Ash looked at Meowth and for the time in his life thought that Meowth was actually a good "person"

"Why did you never leave TR"

"Because I always believed that one day Giovanni would release how wrong he was to let me behind but I was wrong. And the other reason is that I really liked Jessie and James, they are kind of my family, as you and Piakchu are, after all those years I guess that we are all a big family"

"Well, I am not sure about the word family as you were always trying to steal Pikachu or my pokemons, always after me, after us, but yes definitely we are sharing a lot of memories", replied Ash with a smile

...

Cerulean's station.

Brock was there waiting for Ash. When he saw Ash coming with the 3 pokemons behind him, he feels so good. He did it, yes Togekiss was here. Now it was a question of minutes before to have Misty back.

Brock gave a big hug to Ash and the 3 pokemons.

"Good to see you Bro" said Brock

"You can't even imaginate how stressful this is for me Brock, thanks for coming, oh gosh, what if doesn't work"

"It will Ash, I can feel it"

"I hope you are right" saidd Ash while he was sitting in the car.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi Pokeshippers, I am finally back, after 6 weeks without my computer, he had been travelling a lot... It took few visits to the "doctor" to find what he had but now he is back to me and what a better day than pokeshipping day to continue to repost on a regular basis.

 _Cerulean's station._

 _Brock was there waiting for Ash. When he saw Ash coming with the 3 pokemons behind him, he feels so good. He did it, yes Togekiss was here. Now it was a question of minutes before to have Misty back._

 _Brock gave a big hug to Ash and the 3 pokemons._

 _"Good to see you Bro" said Brock_

 _"You can't even imaginate how stressful this is for me Brock, thanks for coming, oh gosh, what if doesn't work"_

 _"It will Ash, I can feel it"_

 _"I hope you are right" saidd Ash while he was sitting in the car._

Brock was driving slowly, he was probably as nervous as Ash was or may be more. He knew that if Ash's plan doesn't work Ash would be destroyed and not only because he finally realized that he was in love with his best friend but because he couldn't protect her, save her and he would have to live with it his entire life...

At the end Ash was only a 19years old young man who was yes a pokemon master but still a teenager when it comes to real life and its problems. Karma is a bitch but Brock could not accept it this time, it was not possible, Karma could not be such a badass.

They finally arrived at the gym, Brock turned to Ash just after stopping the car. He needed to have a small talk with him before to go ahead with the last part of Ash's plan. He had to do it for Ash.

"You did not kill her, it was not your fault"

"I did not know that reading minds was one of your talent", replied Ash with a sad gaze

"I know you, you are my brother from another mother, I know what you think and please Ash no matter what will happen now, you have to accept the fact that it's not your fault"

"Easy to say" sighed Ash

"Ash, Mewtwo killed her, not you"

"Yes Mewtwo sent this attack but because of whom was she there, who gave her that stupid necklace"

"Ash, you did not killed her" insisted Brock

"It's true I did not killed her literally but it would not have been different if I would have, what happened that night his my fault and nobody else and whatever you will add, it's meaningless"

"Don't torture you like this Ash. Anyway as Misty will be back to life in few minutes, what's meaningless is this conversation" replied Brock with a hopeless ton

Ash tried to smile but he was to angry and sad at the same time for it.

"Ok, guys let's go, are you ready Togekiss" asked Ash before to go out of the car.

"Toge, toge/yes I am" replied the fairy pokemon who looked very confident

Inside of the apartment, Cerulean's gym.

When Daisy went to open the door she knew who it was, she looked at her sisters to find the courage to open the door and be nice with Ash. After all as Violet said many times during those 6 days, Misty knew what she was doing.

She fall in love with Ash when she was a kid and she was still deeply in love with him that night. For her it was just normal to save the life of the man that she loves and at the end Misty always considered her life less important than the others.

But for Daisy things were not that simple. Of course she knew that Violet was right but what was destroying her, it was the fact that for her Ash knew that Misty loved her but he never cared about it and let her put her life in danger many times.

She could not believe that after almost 10 years Ash did not know about Misty's feelings for him. It did not make sense for her. Everybody was telling her the contrary but how could it be possible, Misty was really good to hide her feelings but come on they met when they were kids, they grew up together, Ash should know that Misty loved him.

When she opened the door, she first saw Brock, Ash was behind his friend. Their gaze meet, it was a mix of sadness, rage and confusion.

Even though she could not hide her smile when she saw Togekiss, she also smiled at Ash, showing him that by keeping his words he got part of her forgiveness.

Ash did not say anything, he did not care about Daisy's thoughts as the only thing that he wanted was to bring back Misty. If there was only person to whom he has to get her forgiveness, it was from her and that's it. The rest of the world could think that it was his fault or not, it was not his problem, only Misty counts.

Violet grabbed Brock's hand

"Good to see you guys, it will work out" she said smiling

"I hope so" replied Daisy

"Of course it will, let's go" said Brock who wanted to finish this as soon as possible.

Those 6 days had been the worst ever for him, waiting for Ash to come back with Togekiss, waiting them so they could bring back Misty to life or not... That's why he wanted to ended up quickly, now that Togekiss was here why should they wait a minute more. What will happen now was written already and that was the part who was killing Brock inside. He could not do anything and no matter what would happened now they would have to accept it.

Violet took Ash's hand too and then looked at the 2 friends.

"You should go together, I think it's better if you go there alone, you know just in case"

"Violet, are you sure" asked Ash who was terrified now. What if they had to come back to the kitchen and tell them that it did not work, he rather prefer to jump by the window than facing Misty's sister.

Brock took Ash's arm and looked at the 3 pokemons.

"Let's go, let's bring her back to life"

In front of Misty's door, Ash grabbed the handle, yes he was terrified few minutes ago but now he has to be stronger than ever. He opened the door and saw Misty in her bed and he thought, come on Mist, I have so many things to tell you, you have to wake up.

Togekiss could not believe it, it was true, she was dead, on their trip back to the gym he secretly hoped that it was a joke to have him back with the crew but no it was not a joke, it was reality and he had to save her. Would it work out? It was such a big responsability for him, he was not even sure about his power, he never tried before, he did not even know how to use this power.

He felt so useless, he started to cry.

Ash took him in his arms.

"I am sorry Togekiss, I am sorry to do that to you but I tried to find another solution but you are the only one that we have. Try to do your best but don't be ashame if it doesn't work, there is only one responsible for it and it's me" added Ash crying

"Toge, Togekiss/ I will bring her back to life" replied Togekiss who was saddest now.

Pikachu, Meowth and Brock were trying to confort Ash while Togekiss was going back to Misty.

"Do you want to be alone" Asked Meowth to Togekiss

"Toge/ yes please"

The 2 pokemons and Brock helped Ash to stand up so they could let Togekiss alone.

"We should go back to the kitchen" said Brock

"No, no I can't go back there, go if you want but I am gonna stay here" replied Ash, sobs were breaking his words

Meowth and Brock went back to the kitchen but Pikachu went back to Ash.

"Pikapi, pika, pikachu/ She will be ok, you will see"

"Oh buddy, what would I do without you, I love you so much Pikachu, thanks for being here all the time, I feel so bad"

"Pika/ I know" replied Pikachu holing Ash's hand.

Minutes passed and passed, it's been almost and hour now that Togekiss was in the room. Ash was loosing his nerves, he could not wait behind that door any longer. He opened the door and saw Togekiss crying. Ash let Pikachu comes in and then he carefully closed the door behing him.

"Togekiss, what's going on" asked Ash when he knew pefectly what was going on...

Togekiss explained them that he tried 2 times but that he could not feel anything, like if Misty's soul was already gone. Ash who was listenning to the sweet Togekiss and looking at Misty at the same time noted that Misty was still wearing the necklace.

"I think, I might know why it did not work", he touched the necklace and carefully took it off from Misty's neck.

"Togekiss, could you please try again, I know you must be exhausted but I think that the necklace is the reason why you could not save her"

Togekiss who was not understanding anything asked why. Ash then explained him that this necklace was keeping Misty's soul, as a prisoner until the day Mewtwo would be back and they could liberate the power trapped inside of the crystal, kill Mewtwo for good and kill Misty for good too.

Togekiss was sceptical so Ash decided to have Meowth's opinion about it. He went back to the kitchen and asked Meowth to follow him. He did not look at anyone, he did not listen anything, he couldn't, not now.

Misty's room

"What's going on" asked Meowth who was not sure about what he should say or not. He did not want to hurt Ash more than he already was.

"Meowth, you said that the necklace was the reason why Misty's soul was not dead but this is also the reason why Togekiss can't not bring her back to life as he can't connect with her, so now that we take the necklace off, it means that Misty is, well dead, body and soul, so Togekiss should be now able to save her, I guess", said Ash looking for Meowth's gaze, a confirmation gaze from the cat.

"Hum, I think that it makes sense but I am not sure, I mean what I don't know if if her soul is prisoner because she is wearing the necklace or because she is the one who was wearing it when Mewtwo attacked, that's 2 differents thing but thinking on a rational and logical point of view, now that the necklace is off, her link to Mewtwo should be off too" explained Meowth

Ash begged Togekiss to do it one more time, Togekiss accepted. He grabbed Misty's hand again, Ash passed the necklace over his neck, swearing to himself that he would kill Mewtwo.

Pikachu's gaze met Ash's and Pikachu nodded which made Ash smiled, definitely Pikachu would always amazed him.

Togekiss was now over Misty's head, he was smiling, he was finally able to feel her soul. During few minutes the room had been plunged into a deep pink light and suddendly Togekiss closed his eyes and took off his paws from Misty's head.

The pink light disappeared, Togekiss opened his eyes and was looking at Misty's chest, they all were, Ash, Pikachu and Meowth.

10 minutes passed, Ash was about to turn crazy when suddendly Misty's chest raised, she was breathing. Ash stopped walking around the room, he could not stop looking at Misty's chest. He saw it again and again but he was too afraid to ask his friends if they were seeing it too. He was afraid that it might be his imagination but Pikachu grabbed his hand and Meowth confirmed it too

"She's alive" Meowth ran to the door screaming that Misty was alive, he was running to the kitchen.

"Togekiss, thank you so much" said Ash., He gave a long hug to the fairy Pokemon.

Ash sat next to Misty, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Come on Misty, it's time to open your eyes, I know I've been a jerk but you were not force to die to make me realized it, Misty, I, I" he was about to say it when Misty opened her eyes

"Ash, where are we" she asked confused to see Togekiss by her side. What happened, the only thing she could remember was jumping in front of Ash to protect him against Mewtwo and then this horrible pain when Mewtwo's attacked touched her, nothing more, well she was also able to remember a heart to heart conversation with Ash, whre she confessed her feelings for him but she was not sure about this part...


	21. Chapter 21

Hi Guys, finally Misty is back to life and things are not that easy. I hope that you will like this chapter.

xx

 _Ash sat next to Misty, waiting for her to open her eyes._

 _"Come on Misty, it's time to open your eyes, I know I've been a jerk but you were not forced to die to make me realized it, Misty, I, I" he was about to say it when Misty opened her eyes_

 _"Ash, where are we" she asked confused to see Togekiss by her side. What happened, the only thing she could remember was jumping in front of Ash to protect him against Mewtwo and then this horrible pain when Mewtwo's attacked touched her, nothing more, well she was also able to remember a heart to heart conversation with Ash, where she confessed her feelings for him but she was not sure about this part..._

Before Ash could reply her sisters, Brock and Joy were in the room, all of them asking how Misty was feeling until Joy stopped them. Ash did not know that she was there, Daisy probably called her.

"I am sorry guys but she needs some rest and I will take her with me to the hospital, I would love to do a complete check-in if you don't mind"

"Sorry Joy, of course you can take her with you but we are so happy, you have to forgive our excess of happiness" replied Violet smiling

"Hold on for a minute, taking me to the hospital, what's the hell is going on" asked Misty who was now more confused than ever.

Why was everybody asking her how she was feeling and how's the hell did she arrive to the gym and took off her dress to be now wearing her ugliest pyjama. She was feeling totally fine but for everybody it seems that she is back from Hades's basement... This feeling scared her a bit too much

Joy turned back to Misty and explained her that she just needed to be sure that everything was ok.

Misty was looking for Ash's gaze, as apparently everybody wanted to see how she was but nobody was ready to tell her why, Ash the only one that could tell her what happened and he was the only one that she really trusted.

Ash's gaze met hers, he clenched his fists, what could he tell her, everybody was there. Should he tell her now in front of everybody. They all knew what happened but he lived it, he was there and as he was too destroyed to talk that night when he arrived at the gym Pikachu did a summary but a light summary and Ash was not ready to explain it now in front of Misty's sisters.

Misty was getting nervous, she wanted to scream and this is finally what she did

"Out of my room, now, all of you"

"Misty, are you ok" asked Lily preocupated

"No, I am not ok, I have the strange feeling that I missed something really important about myself so as apparently nobody's ready to tell me what it is, I want all of you to get out of my room", replied Misty in a very curtly tone

"Misty, I give you 10min to get dress, I will be waiting for you downstairs, I still want you to come with me to the hospital" said Joy before to leave the room followed by Lily, Violet, Brock, Daisy and Ash but before Ash could crossed the door Misty called him back.

"Not you", she said with a delicate smile

"Ash, could you please close the door", she asked as she could see that Ash was not comfortable, looking at his shoes.

Ash closed the door and again sat next to Misty.

"Ash, you are the only one who can help me now, you are the only one that I trust, my sisters are going to overeact and Brock more or less the same thing but not you. Please I want to understand why everybody is looking at me as if I was a gosht and why is Togekiss here" she said in a desperate tone

"Misty, everybody is looking at you like this because this is actually the truth"

"What do you mean" she said in a nervous laugh

"Mist, what is the last thing that you remember" He asked acing Misty's eyes. Ash for few seconds thought about telling her everything but he wanted to know what was the last thing that she could remember.

He was now thinking that may be Misty told him that she loved him because she was dying but may be she did not mean it like this, it could be an I love you as her bestfriend nothing more. He could have misunderstood her. Even if everybody told him that they knew she loved him for years until the day Misty won't tell her I love you without being in a deadly situation, he would not totally believe it.

Also he was afraid that Misty could remember that he did I love you too even if he was not sure about saying it either.

On Misty's side it was more or less the same internal battle. She could not reveal to Ash that she remembered everything until her I love you. She finally decided to lie about it, it was not the right moment to come back to this subject now.

She was so scared about his reaction that sometimes she was thinking that she would never find the courage to confess her feelings for him.

"Everything, the party, Mewtwo, TR, Mewtwo, Pikachu's attack, you coming to save us, Mewtwo's attack and finally me jumping in front of you"

"And after it" asked Ash in an undertone. Was it true, was it the last thing she could remember. He was sure that she was lying which made him feel sad. She was probably lying because she was regretting her words, her I love you.

"Nothing, an horrible pain but nothing more" she said looking down to not face him

"So what happened next" she asked

"The crystal of the necklace, I don't know why it captured Mewtwo's attack so Mewtwo left and we lived but Misty, it was more than an horrible pain" he sighed before to continue

"Gosh, I don't know how to tell you that"

"What", she asked while she took Ash's hands in hers to encourage him to go on

"You died Misty, in my arms on our way back to the gym"

"No, no, this is not possible Ash" she cut

"I am sorry Mist"

She was crying now, she could not believe it and how was she alive now.

"I looked for Togekiss because I knew he had the power to save you" replied Ash who did not ask Misty to speak to understand her. He briefly sum up his trip with Pikachu and Meowth, his conversation with Togekiss before to burst into tears.

"I am sorry Mist, this is all my fault, I should not have let you go that night without me, I wish that you will be able to forgive me one day" he added leaving Misty speechless

"Forgive you for what, Ash, it was not your fault and now I am here because of you, again, you are always saving me"

"I am always putting your life in danger" rectified Ash

"No, I am making my own choices, you never pushed me to do anything and Ash if I would have to live that nigth again, I would do exactly the same things I did. I have nothing to forgive you but I do have to be grateful, thanks for bringing me back", she touched his cheek and gave him a kiss, a kiss really close to his lips

Their eyes met again, Ash as usual was lost and Misty was turning red because of what she just did. It was a natural instinct to touch him, kiss him and she had to control herself so much that it hurt.

"I should get dress and pick few things, more than 10 min spent already and Joy is waiting for me"

"And Brock is waiting for me too." He stopped in front of the door, he had to say it

"Misty, it was normal for me to find a way to save you, I can't imagine my life without you even if I haven't been the best friend I should have over the last 2 years, I want you to know that I haven't spend a day without thinking of you"

"As I said, you have nothing to be forgiven about Ash, thanks again for saving me", she smiled.

Ash opened the door and left her alone. Now that Misty was back to life he had to think about the last part of the plan, defeat Mewtwo. He did not know how but he will find a way, the only thing he knew was that Misty could not join him on this quest. That night could never happened again, never and for this he would have to find a way to keep Misty away.

He loved her and it would be hard to live without her again but better to live away from her for a period than forever. He just hoped that she would wait for him a bit more in case she was really in love with him. He must find out about it before to leave as knowing that she loves him would help him everyday to fight.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi Guys, I'ven been posted anything for a while now but I had time to post today and I wanted to post a new chapter. I will try to update the fic as I used to do.

I hope you will like it and for those who used to follow the fic, I hope that it won't be to hard to reconnect and that you will continue to read.

xx

 _"Misty, it was normal for me to find a way to save you, I can't imagine my life without you even if I haven't been the best friend I should have over the last 2 years, I want you to know that I haven't spend a day without thinking of you"_

 _"As I said, you have nothing to be forgiven about Ash, thanks again for saving me", she smiled._

 _Ash opened the door and left her alone. Now that Misty was back to life he had to think about the last part of the plan, defeat Mewtwo. He did not know how but he will find a way, the only thing he knew was that Misty could not join him on this quest. That night could never happened again, never and for this he would have to find a way to keep Misty away._

 _He loved her and it would be hard to live without her again but better to live away from her for a period than forever. He just hoped that she would wait for him a bit more in case she was really in love with him. He must find out about it before to leave as knowing that she loves him would help him everyday to fight._

Misty's room.

Misty was still shocked after Ash's words. She could not believe that this was the truth. She had no pain, no headache, no scars, nothing, she looked a bit tired that's it. Instinctively she touched her neck, looking for the necklace, it was not here anymore.

Who took it off and why, wasn't the necklace that kept her alive or was she wrong about it. Eveything was so confused in her head, what would happened now. This is was the real matter for her, what will happen now, will Ash leave again to defeat Mewtwo or will Mewtwo come back to achieve what he started or will they just go on with their lifes as they were before that night. She was lost, that night changed her life, how to act normal after it.

Misty looked at her in the mirror, she was the same old Misty except that she confessed her feeling to Ash. Ash who apparently did not want to talk about it which was making her sad.

Misty was now sure that she did tell Ash her feelings for him, she could remember his face after her words, he was surprised, so surprised and then black out. She was upset that Ash did not say a word about it, Misty knew him enough to know that he lied to her but she did not know why.

She shocked her head, picked her bag and leave the room. It was not the right moment to start tormenting herself with that. She will find out sooner or later why he lied to her and may be she could start to act like and adult for good and clarify her feelings for him and this situation.

Once she crossed the kitchen's door, she was a bit surprised and discountenanced to see that Ash and Brock had left already. Joy smiled at her and Misty followed her without saying anything to her sisters or Joy. She had no idea about what she could say, for her everything was normal, putting aside the part that she was coming back to life thanks to her old friend Togekiss and that Ash knew that she loves him.

At the hospital.

Misty was bored as hell, Joy insisted on keeping her for the night just to be sure that she was totally ok even if all the tests revealed that Misty needed a bit of rest nothing more. Misty who did not want to fight accepted before to realize that it was still early and she had nothing to do and that she could not even call anybody as she left her cellphone at the gym.

"Stupid me", she said grumbling

"I am sorry Misty, did you just say something?" frowned Joy

"Yes sorry Joy, I was talking to myself", laughed Misty embarrassed

Joy was starring at Misty with insistance

"What, are you sending me to see a psy just because I expressed myself like this"

"No, of course not, talking about seeing a psy, you stopped your therapy few weeks ago, are you alright" asked Joy with a worried face

Misty did not know what to reply, if there was something that she wanted to avoid, apart from the Ash know smy feelings for him subject, it was this subject.

"I am fine Joy, how long are you going to keep me locked here", she replied with a sigh

"I am not locking you anywhere Misty. You will be able to leave tomorrow morning if all the night tests are ok and I was asking you about the therapy because I spoke with the Dr Falanzia and she said that you were not cured yet, I am worried for you that's it" she said walking through the door already

"Good night Misty", finished Joy before to close the door.

Misty was now furax, wasn't her conversation with Dr Falanzia secret, what about doctor-patient confidentiality and if Joy knows about it, does it mean that may be her sisters know it too. It was too much for her, it had been a really long day and now that she was completely alone she broke down in tears.

Joy who was still behind the door could heard Misty sobs. Life has never been easy for the young gym leader, always taking care of everything while her sisters are just doing, well doing not much except driving Misty crazy and spending money, life was so unfair sometimes, thought Joy

She thougth about Brock and yes clearly life was unfair. She tried to forget him but it was impossible. Now Brock wanted to come back with her, he told her so many times that he was wrong, that he made such a big mistake by letting her go but Joy was not ready to forgive him yet, it was still too painful. The worst part of this was that they were both suffering too much but Joy needed time to get her deepest scar cured.

She went back tot the reception and called Brock to let him knows that Misty will spend the nigth at the hospital. She thougth about calling the Gym but she did not want to take the risk to be force to talk with Lily or to answer to Daisy and her stupid questions.

"Is she alright" asked Brock worried whil he was looking at Ash

"Of course she is but you know I prefer to keep an eye on her for tonight, after tomorrow it's my break and I just want to be sure that Misty won't come back here while I am out"

"You don't trust your cousins", laughed Brock

By seeing Brock laughed Ash sighed, Misty was ok if not Brock would not be laughing. Ash was so released to know it. Even he saw Misty alive, he was still afraid that this was just a dream and that he would wake up soon in that nightmare he was before this afternoon, a life without Misty. He turned on the TV whil Brock was still talking with Joy, he almost turned off the volumeto be able to follow Brock's conversation with Joy, just in case.

"I do, just, I know Misty for many years now, I care about her", replied Joy

"I know you do Joy, thanks for calling, do you want me to call her sisters"

"I did not want to ask but it would be nice if you could", she said smiling. Brock was so attentive, always

"I will do it now, should I add say something more to her sisters" he asked trying to extend the conversation with Joy. It was so good to talk with her in a nice way, to hear her voice was enough to make Brock happy

"Yes Brock, please add that I will give her a sick leave for 3 weeks"

"What, 3 weeks, but you said she was ok"

"Brock, calm down, she is ok, I just want her to avoid stress for a while and also in 3 weeks we will be at the end of august and Ash will probably leave so I thought that it would be good for her to enjoy the company of her bestfriend. 2 years without seeing him, I guess, they have many things to say to each other"

Brock smiled and looked at Ash who was on the couch trying to listen Joy's words

"That's for sure Joy" added Brock

"Well, Brock have a good night, I have to leave you now, goodbye"

"Goodbye Joy", said Brock in a sigh

"Wow, you should have seen your face man, it's priceless, your eyes were sending hearts" laughed Ash who was trying to joke to forget his stress

"Very funny mister Master Pokemon, you will understand one day"

"No sorry Brock, I will never be like you, you are so romantic, I might be in love but I will never be like you"

"You might be in love, don't lie, you are totally in love with a red hair gym leader, that we both know, who loves you too" replied Brock with a smirk

"I would not be so sure for that part" said Ash looking down

"Why, what were you expecting, that she would confess her love again when you did not even mention the fact that she confessed already that night"

"Brock, come on, I could not tell her, it would have been too much"

"Too much for whom Ash, for her or for you", asked Brock fists on his hips

"I don't know what it means" pretended Ash

"It means that if you would have said that, you would have been force to reveal your feelings too and I guess you are as afraid as she is and I don't understand you guys. You've known each other since you are kids, since you are 10 years old, everybody is waiting for the wedding announcement and instead of being happy you are waisting time because of your egos, which is even more ridiculous from the outside as you love her and she loves you" foiled Brock

"Brock, it's not that easy"

Brock was about to reply but he could see sadness in Ash's eyes and he did not know why

"Ash, I know since you are 10 years old, what's going on"

"I can't Brock, I can't tell her how I feel"

"Why, please don't tell me that you are still thinking about running after Mewtwo"

"I don't have any other choice Brock"

Brock could not believe it, Ash was so stubborn, he could be happy with Misty but no, he had to run after Mewtwo. Brock tried to make Ash changed his minds but it was not possible. For Ash, Mewtwo would come back and instead of living with that fear, he prefered to go after Mewtwo and defeat him and Giovanni for good. Brock was really sceptical but on the other side he had to admit that Ash was right, Mewtwo left but it was only to come back stronger.

"I guess, you are right but I am coming with you"

"No, you are not, I will go alone again"replied Ash who was now serious

"Ash, you are crazy, you can't go alone"

"I have my pokemons and Meowth, I am not alone"

"C'mon, you know what I mean"

"And you know that I won't accept it, you will stay and be sure that Misty doesn't learn the truth"

"I swear", sighed Brock not really convince about his friend's plan but what could he do

Brock asked Ash when he will leave and to go where. Ash was thinking about going back to Lumious to train hard, Kalos was a good country to train because of the variety of its climate plus he had to go back to Lumious before the 1st of september to attend a very important meeting with the Pokemon's office to finally decide what to do with his life. For now he chose to replace the gym leaders or league's master on sick leave but it was provisional.

"Speaking of sick leave, I have to call Misty's sisters and tell them that she will spend the night at the hospital and that she will be out 3 weeks"

"What, but wasn't she ok", asked Ash confused

"She is but you know Joy. Do you think that you might have to replace her, I mean you did already and you are here"

"Yes probably"

"Can you handle that", asked Brock laughing

"Of course I can, as long as she doesn't around in that leopard printed bikini"smirked Ash

Brock laughed and so did Ash, it was all happiness now that Misty was back to life meanwhile at the hospital Misty was writting in her diary, chasing the tears.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi Pokeshippers, here we go with a new chapter. I hope you like it, thanks for being here even after the long break!

xx

 _Brock asked Ash when he will leave and to go where. Ash was thinking about going back to Lumious to train hard, Kalos was a good country to train because of the variety of its climate plus he had to go back to Lumious before the 1st of september to attend a very important meeting with the Pokemon's office to finally decide what to do with his life. For now he chose to replace the gym leaders or league's master on sick leave but it was provisional._

 _"Speaking of sick leave, I have to call Misty's sisters and tell them that she will spend the night at the hospital and that she will be out 3 weeks"_

 _"What, but wasn't she ok", asked Ash confused_

 _"She is but you know Joy. Do you think that you might have to replace her, I mean you did already and you are here"_

 _"Yes probably"_

 _"Can you handle that", asked Brock laughing_

 _"Of course I can, as long as she doesn't around in that leopard printed bikini"smirked Ash_

 _Brock laughed and so did Ash, it was all happiness now that Misty was back to life meanwhile at the hospital Misty was writting in her diary, chasing the tears._

Hospital, Misty's room.

"Yes you can, but Misty, I will sign you a sick leave for 3 weeks"

"What, 3 weeks, are you crazy, do you know what it means", replied Misty furious, she did not even let Joy reply

"It means that my sisters are going to ruin evertyhing I've done over the last year in 3 weeks, they will give badges without fighting, they won't change the water, won't feed well the pokemons"

Before she could continue Joy stopped her

"Misty, calm down, if you take it that seriously I can keep you here, I can ask Dr. Falanzia to sign me a paper explaning that you are mentaly weak and that you have to stay here to finish your therapy" threatened Joy

"You can't do it without my consent",

"Actually I can, if she signs it, then your sisters would be the one deciding for you and we both know they would accept it, Daisy loves to control you, doesn't she"

Misty was trying to control herself, she had to make Joy understand her point of view. She had too much to loose

"Joy, please you know how hard I have worked to get a good reputation for the gym, don't let my sisters ruin it"

Joy smiled, she likes Misty, she did not want her to freak out for no reason, Joy would never let Mistys's sisters control the gym.

"Don't worry, I already sent an email to the council of the Kanto League and they already have someone to replace you during those 3 weeks"

"And may I know whom, I mean they found someone that fast"

"C'mon Misty, your best friend is the new pokemon master and he picked the option replacements for now and he is here, so why would they look for someone, and that's without adding the fact that he did it already"

"You mean that Ash will replace me", she asked perplexed

"Yes and please don't tell me that you also have a problem with that"replied Joy rolling her eyes

"None, it's perfectly fine, so can I leave now"

"I will be waiting for you downstairs to sign few papers"

"Thanks Joy"

Misty was not sure if having Ash around for 3 weeks at the gym would be a good idea. May be it was a sign to demonstrate her that it was about time to fix everything and embrace this romance with Ash. Even if at that point of the story she did not know what the young man was feeling for her.

She remembered when Ash replaced her just after his arrival and her first visit at the hospital, she was so happy, they were even flirting and Ash was always shirtless which was actually a really good medicine for Misty. A smile was now on her face, the vision of Ash at the gym fighting for her, for the name of her gym was priceless.

Finally Joy should have give her a sick leave of 3 centuries not 3 weeks and even 3 centuries would not be long enough for Misty to get over Ash.

"Your case is hopeless Misty" she laughed before to leave the room

Reception of the hospital.

Misty signed all the papers, she could not stop smiling. Joy was happy to see Misty smiling like that and she thought that it was the right moment to tell her that she should to continue her therapy. Before Misty could reply Brock and Tracey were there.

"Tracey, Brock, what a surprise", said Misty

Brock explained that there was no way they would let her go to the gym alone.

"Now you are back to life, we could not let you go, we have to take care of you, we won't let you alone anymore"added Tracey

Misty frowned, for few weeks now Tracey was bothering her, she did not like the way he was talking about Ash and specially the way he was talking about her relationship with Ash.

"Thanks Tracey but I am a big girl and the gym is 4 blocks away, I think I can do it and for your information I was not alone"

"Misty, don't get me wrong, this is not what I meant, you know"

"No, I don't know what you meant" cut the red hair girl

Brock who knew what was the problem decided to make fun about the situation as usual but only Joy laughed, which was not a bad point for Brock, but no the one he was trying to get now.

Tracey was jealous of Ash for keeping Misty's attention, thoughts and heart, no matter how far he was, Ash was always in Misty's head and heart. Tracey had feelings for the young gym leader and he told her few times but she was always rejecting him.

For a long time when Brock was still travelling with Ash, Misty and Tracey were really closed, best friends but Tracey was asking for more than friendship. He thought that he would have it one day but then Brock came back and he understood that Ash will be in Misty's blood forever, conversations had been on Ash for edges after Brock's return.

Ash, Ash, Ash was everywhere, Tracey was becoming crazy and he took some distance with Misty and Brock but as Misty could not forget Ash, Tracey could not forget Misty and many times even if he still cares a lot about Ash, his jealousy was more powerful than his friendship for the young pokemon master.

"Well can we leave", asked Misty who was pissed off now

Misty smile was gone and it was not because of Tracey's words, it was because Ash did not come with Brock and Tracey. Now, yes she was feeling alone.

Once they arrived at the gym after a really short drive, Mistydecided to run to the apartment, she did not want to talk, she wanted to be alone. She saw her sisters, sunbathing next to the pool so she decided to cross the gym instead of going to the apartment by the stairs on the outside. Last thing she wanted now was to support her sister's sketch.

Brock and Tracey were following her as if she was a made of sugar, which was upseting her even more, she was about to tell them to get lost when a familiar voice catch her attention. It was Ash's voice, what was he doing here. She went to the battle room, the pool room, she could not believe what she was seeing, Ash fighting against a teenage girl.

Her eyes were asking, what is he doing here and as usual Brock saw it, smiled and finally resolved Misty's doubts

"Did you really think that Ash did not come with us because he prefered to stay in Pallet Town watching TV"

"Hum, of course not but", blushed Misty who was feeling horrible to have thoughts like this

"So now that you have this point clarified could you please smile again"

"Brock, I was not upset"

"Of course you were, Misty come on it is Ash we are talking about, first thing he did this morning, after they called him from the council, had been running here, he will never drop you",clarified Brock

Misty smiled to Brock and then focused her attention on Ash. He won in less than 5 min, he comforted the young girl before to realize that Brock, Misty and Tracey were there already, looking at him.

Brock who felt that it was about time to go, found the perfect excuse to leave

"Tracey, I have a patient at 11.30, do you mind if we leave now, so at least I have time to drive you back to Pr. Oak's laboratory. Tracey agreed, he did not want to see the upcoming scene between Ash and Misty either, it was too much for him.

Ash ran to them and before he could say anything Brock told him that they had to go.

"Ok, then see you later guys", said Ash confused

"Bye Brock, Tracey and thanks for coming this morning" said Misty who could feel the butterflies in her stomach

"Good morning Misty, it's good to have you back", smiled Ash

"I wasn't really gone, you know it; right"

"May be but anyway it was really hard, I am"

"Ash, no please don't say that you are sorry, again, I don't know how to tell you that it was not your fault"

"I was not going to say that but I swear I won't apologize for it anymore" blushed Ash

He did not want to talk about that night either, he only wanted to tell her how happy he was to have her back, but he has a plan to follow so better to skip the romantic part for now

"So apparently you will have to support me 3 more weeks, do you think you can deal with that", he added with a smirk

"Of course I can, how could I be prowder, I have the best pokemon master of all time to defend my gym"

Ash was confused, Misty was too nice, she was destabilizing him

"Wow, the best pokemon master of all time, for someone who used to yell at me everytime I was doing something wrong, that's something"

"It was for the best and looked, it worked, thanks to me you are now who you are" laughed Misty

Ash laughed too

"Thanks to you, I did not know you had so much ego", he joked

"I am just saying the truth"she said on the same funny line but then Ash's exxpression changed, it became more serious

"Well, I owe you a lot, it's not all about you but yes I am definitely who I am because of you and I would never be grateful enough for everything you teached me"

"You were already the best when I met you Ash, you always had the winner in you, that pokemon master. The 10 years old kid that you were at that time was already a pokemon master. You made mistakes but you have the biggest heart on earth, once someone was looking at you, looking in your eyes it was not possible to do not see it, to do not see your magic."

She made a short pause not sure about her upcoming words, it was all settle in her head but she was not sure to be able to translate her feelings with words.

"Pikachu saw it, your pokemons saw it, I saw it, Brock, everybody even Jessie and James, the only one who was not seeing it was you. We just help you to figure out how to use your magic and to have faith in you. I always knew that you would become a pokemon master, you will always be the brightest star for me"

Ash blushed, that was definitely the most beautiful thing that Misty ever told him

"I don't know what to say, I don't even know if I shoudl reply, I am afraid to ruin it"

"Well, enjoy it and Ash don't worry I will be watching you and be sure that if you loose even a single battle during the next 3 weeks, I will remember you that for years"

"That's the Misty that I used to know, for a moment I've been afraid that you might have come back to life as a nice and sweet person"

"Oh Ash, you know that it would be to borring, now if you excuse me, I will go to my room before Daisy show up and you should go back to do what you do best, wins battles"

She gave a sweet kiss to Ash on his cheek, Ash grabbed her waist and kissed her neck.

Oh yes Brock was right, he was deeply in love with Misty. Ash hoped that those 3 weeks would not be too dangerous for him, he could not tell her anything, he had to defeat Mewtwo first, he could not do that to her now, it was unfair. Time was not right and he would have to fight with his feelings for the next 3 weeks to don't do something irredeemable.


	24. Chapter 24

Happy New Year! I hope that this year will be amazing for all of you.

Now that holidays are over, I finally found time to post a new chapter. Hope you will like it.

xx

 _"You were already the best when I met you Ash, you always had the winner in you, that pokemon master. The 10 years old kid that you were at that time was already a pokemon master. You made mistakes but you have the biggest heart on earth, once someone was looking at you, looking in your eyes it was not possible to do not see it, to do not see your magic."_

 _She made a short pause not sure about her upcoming words, it was all settle in her head but she was not sure to be able to translate her feelings with words._

 _"Pikachu saw it, your pokemons saw it, I saw it, Brock, everybody even Jessie and James, the only one who was not seeing it was you. We just help you to figure out how to use your magic and to have faith in you. I always knew that you would become a pokemon master, you will always be the brightest star for me"_

 _Ash blushed, that was definitely the most beautiful thing that Misty ever told him_

 _"I don't know what to say, I don't even know if I should reply, I am afraid to ruin it"_

 _"Well, enjoy it and Ash don't worry I will be watching you and be sure that if you loose even a single battle during the next 3 weeks, I will remember you that for years"_

 _"That's the Misty that I used to know, for a moment I've been afraid that you might have come back to life as a nice and sweet person"_

 _"Oh Ash, you know that it would be to borring, now if you excuse me, I will go to my room before Daisy show up and you should go back to do what you do best, wins battles"_

 _She gave a sweet kiss to Ash on his cheek, Ash grabbed her waist and kissed her neck._

 _Oh yes Brock was right, he was deeply in love with Misty. Ash hoped that those 3 weeks would not be too dangerous for him, he could not tell her anything, he had to defeat Mewtwo first, he could not do that to her now, it was unfair. Time was not right and he would have to fight with his feelings for the next 3 weeks to don't do something irredeemable._

At th gym, 18 days later

Time flies and day after day it was becoming harder for Misty and Ash to hide their feelings for each other. They were both fighting with their hearts. Ash because he wanted to destroy Mewtwo first and Misty because as usual she was not sure about Ash's feelings.

She knew that he was definitely feelings something for her but as she did not know for sure that it was love, she could not find the courage to tell him the truth. She was so afraid of loosing him that she prefered to keep things like they used to be. It was hard for her, harder than for Ash, as after those almost 3 weeks, he was sure about Misty's feelings for him.

He knew her very well, so he just had to observe her with more attention. She was always worried about him, always looking at him. Over the last 3 weeks he catched her looking at him many times, she was always turning red once their gazes were meeting, always looking for an excuse to explain why she was looking at him.

He wished he could have play with it to make her understand that he was in love with her too but he could not. Sometimes he was replying in a flirty way but nothing farther than that which was turning Misty crazy.

Now that Misty was ready to work again, her sick leave was ended-up in less than a week Ash was trying to find the best excuse to leave without waking up Misty's radar but he was mostly looking for the best excuse to do not break her heart. Brock told him that the best way to do not see any of those options coming up would be to leave in a rush, with no explanation.

While looking at Misty fighting for the first time in almost a month, Ash was thinking about his conversation with Brock 2 days ago.

"Tell her that as your mission is done here, that her sick leave is done, you have to cover another sick leave, far away and when she asked when are you leaving, tell her tomorrow"

"And what if she asks where I am going" replied Ash who knew Misty could not give up that fast

"Tell her that you don't know, that you have to fly to Lumious, council is waiting for you there and you will get the details only once you will be there"

"She is not going to believe it, you know her, she is nitpicking and she won't stop until she finds something"

"Except if you play your role perfectly and you do not wake up her radar, you have been good at hidding your feelings, do not tell me that you can not do it one more time"

"I do not want to hurt her", said Ash looking at his feet

"Ash, believe me, that's the best solution, boum, sorry Mist, I have to leave, council is waiting for me, I will call you once I will be there, I will miss you and see you soon. I mean, you are the one who do not want to see her involve in this then you have to keep her away from your life, you can't give her any detail, nothing concrete, that's the only chance you have to keep her away from your plan"

"I thought you were against that idea" asked Ash who was now confused

"I am but you are my best friend so even if I think that you should tell her EVERYTHING, it doesn't mean that I won't help you finding the best excuse to fit with your plan"

"You know I love you Brock"

"I do" smirked Brock, Ash laughed befoer to continue

"So now, how I am suppose to think that she will believe me, I do not know how to lie to her, she has that radar, she knows"

"If you fake it you make it, you are hidding your feelings for weeks now and believe me it's working" assures Brock

"What do you mean"

"She came 2 days ago, she is really confused about you, she doesn't know what to think so take advantage of this situation, she is confused now more than ever, be evasive and she won't see anything different in your attitude."

Ash was looking at his friend, this situation was really complicated, he realized that he kind of broke Misty's heart many times over the years, he simply did not want to break it one more time.

"I feel awful Brock, I can't leave with the idea of facing her everyday knowing that I can't tell her anything"

"Then leave, now it's your chance, her sick leave is almost over, timing is perfect"

Misty yelled at psyduck who escape from hs pokeball, calling back Ash to reality at the same time.

Ash sighed, Brock was probably right, timing was perfect but how could he tell her that he has to leave again for an indeterminate period, he used to do it all the times but now things were differents, now that he finally believed that she was in love with him and figured out that he was in love with her too, his vision was different. He already hurt Misty too many times...

He looked back at Misty. She was wearing a black bikini, her shape was so perfect, it was not possible to deny it and the teenage boy that she was fighiting with would not say the contrary. It was clear that he was totally captivated by Misty instead of being focus on the battle.

Ash was not jealous, actually that was making him laugh. From a tomboy to a bombshell and a very naive and innocent bombshell from what Brock and Tracy told him. He did not want to ask too many things but he had to satisfy his curiosity about Misty's life. Brock had been pretty clear about it and Ash could not believe it.

"Misty, a boyfriend, no, sorry my friend, only you, doesn't mean that she doesn't have suitors but she has only one guy in her heart, you. I am pretty sure she never kissed anyone except that lips to lips with you under the mistletoe few years ago now and if things continue to be like this, you will marry her virgin" said Brock as if it was the end of the world

But Ash was not Brock and all those things about sex, lovelife did not really matter for him, of course he prefered to know that he was the only one in her heart but it was not a big deal for him to know that he would have to teach her everything.

He sighed again and focused his attention to Misty's battle again before Daisy showed up.

"Enjoying the view" asked the beautiful blonde

Relationship between Daisy and Ash was almost back to normal even though Ash could feel that something was still not right, Daisy for an inexplicable reason had been mad at him so he prefered to avoid her as much as he could but he would not be lucky today.

"Yeah, I can't believe what I am seeing, I will never be able to thank Togetic enough for what he did. I woul not have been able to live without her or to forgive me for this"

"Well Ash, we all know that your life is dangerous, TR always on your shallow, too bad that Misty's always has to pay for it" she said in a very cold tone

"What do you mean"

"Nothing, are you going to go after Mewtwo as you said that night" she asked

"If I do, would you tell her", asked Ash looking for the answer in Daisy cold blue eyes.

"When do you think that you will leave" she replied avoiding his question and by doing it she was making pretty clear that she would not say anything to Misty. Ash understood that Daisy wanted him to leave, her icy tone could not mean anything else.

"In few days, why, do you want me to leave" he tried to joke

"Ash please, I love you as a little brother but I want the best for Misty" she replied not paying attention to Ash's voice tone

"And you know what is the best for her right" cut Ash who could not play the joke card any longer

Icy silence

"Ash, I am asking you this as a sister, as a friend or whatever I might mean to you, if you leave and go after Mewtwo do not tell a word to Misty, do not talk to her about this and Ash please leave as soon as you can and do not tell her the exact day"

"I agree with you except on the last point, I can not leave without telling her when, are you crazy, do you want her to kill me"

"No, what I do not want is to see Misty hurts again, I do not want her to follow you, we both know that if you tell her that you are leaving she will follow you"

"I won't let her, I swear"

"As you did 10 years ago when she started to follow you" refuted Daisy

"Ash, she called us a week after your departure, we were so worried about her, all the time that she spent with you, all those years travelling even if she doesn't want to see it. I don't want her to get hurt or to die for good, she is my little sister and no matter what she thinks I love her, we love her"

"What are you trying to tell me" asked Ash quietly

"Since you came back, in less than 2months, well in less than 2 weeks to be honest Misty went to the hospital, had been attacked and died, yes she is here again and yes it is thanks to you but it is also because of you that her life had been in danger, as her life used to be in danger when she was travelling with you. Once she is next to you her life is in danger"

"I am not putting her life in danger, I am not the problem here, I would do anything for her, I have always done everything to protect her and you know it" objected Ash

"Yes, I agree but you are not the solution either. Ash if you have some feelings for her, if you love her just 10% of her love for you then set her free forever", she replied

She did not let Ash replied, she put her hand up to make him understand that she was not done yet

"Ash, I am sorry to tell you this but the best time she ever had, had been all those years without you, she doesn't see it because she loves you, but one day she will see it.

She will see that she just can be doing what she loves and not being in danger all the time. I know you are not the one putting her life in danger but it doesn't matter. The fact is she loves you so much that she would do anything for you even if it means loosing her own life or freedom. Please Ash if you love her, give her the chance to be happy, let her go, you know that I am right", Daisy was making an effort, it was hard for her to do it but she could not stand this situation any longer.

"Daisy, are you asking me to borrow her from my life as if she never existed, I can't. Ok, her life had been in danger but you are drawing in its darkest way and I was not thinking about letting her coming with me in that Mewtwo's trip as for being happy, don't go that way because we both now that she came back only because you were going on a worldwide trip" he said giving her a warning look

"Are you sure" she assked to destabilize him but it did not work

"Yes"

"Then, why did not she return with you after our return" tried again Daisy but Ash was not letting Daisy's words destabilizing him

"Daisy, this is not fair, you had been destroying her life for years and now you are telling me that her life would be better without me, did she tell you that, I am curious to see what she would think about this"

Daisy was not satisfied with the way that the conversation was taking, she did not want to fight with Ash, she just wanted to make him see few things.

"Ash, don't be that 10 years old selfish kid that you used to be, you are a 19 years old man now, you know what I mean, I don't want to loose my little sister and you don't want to loose her either, so we both now I am right"

"But this is what you are asking me to do anyway, you are telling me to leave without saying goodbye, without a call or a text message, to pretend that we never met, that it never happened"

"Stop acting like a child" She yelled

"Sometimes in life we have to do choices and here you have one, a big one, may be the biggest choice of your life. You can choose to go on and live with the risk that Misty might be killed and you will never be able to forgive you for that or you can choose to set her free, be free to destroy TR, Mewtwo, fix your life and then when everything will be done if you are still in love with her and if she still loves you then you can come back.

Ash, I really think that Misty needs a real time away from you, she is not leaving because she is waiting for you, she has been waiting for you for such a long time now, give her chance to try a life without Ash Ketchum, she deserves it. She is missing her own life, nobody deserves it. You have been leaving all those years, making your own experience, had a girlfriend, went to party, achieved your goals, give her that opportunity. Please think about it" she finished in an imploring tone

Ash looked at Daisy leaving, he was shocked and lost, before to look at Misty, battle was over. Misty looked at him and smiled but Ash could not smile, Daisy's words were resonating in his head.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi Guys

I hope your first day of the new year hadn't been too bad or too cold...

I let you another chapter, I hope you will like it.

 _Daisy was not satisfied with the way that the conversation was taking, she did not want to fight with Ash, she just wanted to make him see few things._

 _"Ash, don't be that 10 years old selfish kid that you used to be, you are a 19 years old man now, you know what I mean, I don't want to loose my little sister and you don't want to loose her either, so we both now I am right"_

 _"But this is what you are asking me to do anyway, you are telling me to leave without saying goodbye, without a call or a text message, to pretend that we never met, that it never happened"_

 _"Stop acting like a child" She yelled_

 _"Sometimes in life we have to do choices and here you have one, a big one, may be the biggest choice of your life. You can choose to go on and live with the risk that Misty might be killed and you will never be able to forgive you for that or you can choose to set her free, be free to destroy TR, Mewtwo, fix your life and then when everything will be done if you are still in love with her and if she still loves you then you can come back._

 _Ash, I really think that Misty needs a real time away from you, she is not leaving because she is waiting for you, she has been waiting for you for such a long time now, give her chance to try a life without Ash Ketchum, she deserves it. She is missing her own life, nobody deserves it. You have been leaving all those years, making your own experience, had a girlfriend, went to party, achieved your goals, give her that opportunity. Please think about it" she finished in an imploring tone_

 _Ash looked at Daisy leaving, he was shocked and lost, before to look at Misty, battle was over. Misty looked at him and smiled but Ash could not smile, Daisy's words were resonating in his head._

Ash was looking at Misty, she was taking the stairs two by two, she would be next to him in less than a minute, he needed to calm down, Daisy totally destibilized him even if he tried to make her believe the contrary.

Could it be true, could Misty's life be better without him and the worst part for Ash was the moment when Daisy asked him why Misty did not go back with him after they came back from their worldwide trip.

"Ash, hello, earth is calling Ash", said Misty perplexxed

"Sorry, I did not see you coming" lied Ash

"Ash is everything alright, I saw that you were talking with Daisy and I am pretty sure due to your hands position that you were not talking about what we will eat for diner" she asked while she was taking his hands. Ash looked at their hands, took a long deep breathe and finally decide to do not tell Misty the truth

"You know how is Daisy, she was just asking me few things and I guess she did not like the answers" he tried to joke

"And what were those questions about" asked Misty who knew Ash was lying

"Don't worry Mist, nothing important, so happy to be back on track" he asked to change the conversation's subject, Misty looked at him in the eyes, she did not believe a word about what he just said but he probably had his reasons so she did not let her curiousity in.

"Yes, definitely, I am glad, I could not just sit and do nothing, I have the feeling that I spent the last 2 months doing nothing which is totally crazy", she laughed but Ash was not laughing at all

"Yeah, you are right and that would have never happened if I would not have been coming to spend the summer here"

"Ash, come on, we talked about it too many times, it's nobody's fault and I am alive thanks to you, for everybody else I was dead and that's it, so don't torture yourself with it anymore"

"I am trying" he assured

"I am done for today, no more battle, I am going to feed the pokemons and then I will" started Misty to go on a relax conversation

"I already did everything, as you were the one fighting today I did everything else, which is now going to my next question" smiled Ash before to conitnue

"What are your sisters doing"

"Nothing, said Misty in a desesperate tone

"Almost nothing, taking care of their show, training to keep their insane bodies in shape, having some battles and Daisy takes care of her son and basically that's it, being beautiful is a full time job"

"But you know Ash, it's better like this, the gym is now finally on a positive balance, we got back our stars and finally we are back on pokemon's health as one of the best gym of the country", she said with a smile on her lips

"But don't you think that's too much for you"

"We have to fight for what we want, nothing's free but see I am free now and it's not even 5pm" joked Misty, she did not know what Ash was looking for but she did not want to have a too seirous conversation for now, she just wanted to spend some relax time with him, the love of her life

"Do you want to go out of the gym, may be we could go to eat and icecream and then go to see Brock"

Ash understood that it was time to stop that conversation, for some reason Misty was not comfortable talking about this so he would try later.

"That's a very good idea, I wanted to train a bit more but some of my pokemons need a bit more of rest"

"Yes, you are traning really hard, I saw you this morning, why are you traning like this, I mean, it's intense like a military preparation"

Ash laughed, definitely Misty's radar was more refined than he thought and he better find a quick way to escape from it

"Come on, it's not that hard and I just want to keep everybody in shape and I have to be prepared for my next mission"

"Oh yes your next mission, do you have one already"

Misty did not even want ti think about it but reality was different, Ash would leave very soon, again, life was so unfair. May be she should take him to her room, lock the door and give herself to him but here again the fact that she was not sure about his feelings was stopping her, she would never have the courage to accept his refusal.

"I got a call from the council, they have something but I will get details very soon, I don't know anything yet" said Ash

"You don't even know where they will send you"

"No, no idea" he replied in a neutral tone

"Oh, I thought you could have the choice to say no to a mission"

"No, I can't but it's temporary, once I will know what I really want to do, I will just let them know"

"Yeah, of course, well, I am gonna take a shower, get dress and see you at the entry in 30min"

"Sure but I think you could go like this", joked Ash

"What"

"Oh gosh Misty, don't tell me you are not seeing how some trainers who came in are looking at you, today, wow that teenage boy lost because he was totally absorbed by you, I think he did not even try to win so he can come back again"

"Well, I am not paying attention, I mean yes sometimes I can see it, others are asking me out but I don't have time and anyway what's up to you" she asked surprised. Could it be jealousy, Misty could not believe it, was it possible,

"Nothing, it's just funny, I guess more trainers are coming everyday because they want to get a date with you, which is funny as this is what your sisters like but not you" noted Ash

"Because of all those things and because my sisters were thinking more about who's the next guy and for whom, the gym was in that complicated situation when I came back and anyway I am not interested on dating anyone, see you in 30min" said Misty runing to the door, she did not want to let enough time to Ash to ask her why she was not interested on dating anyone.

20min later Ash and Misty were leaving the gym, Ash who really wanted to find out why Misty did not come back with him after her sisters came back, was using simple questions to make Misty talk without being suspicious.

Misty explained him pretty much everything, it was the deepest conversation they were having for edges. Ash could not stop thinking about Daisy's words and even if he knew that Misty's sisters were the reason why Misty had no life after listenning Misty giving excuses about why she was almost never going out or just simply enjoying life, a part of Ash started to think that Daisy might be right.

The worst part is that he was started to think that may be Misty used her sisters as an excuse and she was really missing her life because of him, because she was spending her life waiting for him. Guilty this is how he was feeling right now.

"Ash, are you ok"

"Of course why"

"Because your plate is still full and you picked a banana split so you should have finished it in less than 5min"

"I learnt how to control myself" joked Ash

"I see" she sighed

"Oh I wish that your next mission is going to be really close, here in Kanto and that they will let you spend the rest of the summer here, september is coming in only 2 weeks, they could give you this as holidays" she confessed in another sigh

"I won't be gone forever Misty"

"I know but I am so happy to have you back, I really missed you"

"Then why did you not come back after your sisters's return" It was not how he wanted to ask her but it was the perfect opportunity as Brock woul say perfect timing

"It's not easy to explain"

"Mist, now it's my turn to ask you this, are you ok"

"Yes, I am and well, Ash I did not come back because I was not feeling confident enough to keep travelling with you and Brock or whom you were travelling with" She made a pause not sure if she should continue or not

"We were really young when we started our journey, I was a tomboy but then I became a tomboy with girl's problems"

"Girl's problems" asked Ash totally lost

"Ash, I did not come back because it was not easy for me, I really enjoyed my time with you, travelling around the world but during the year that my sisters had been out I got my periods"

"You did not come back because of that, I can't believe it" replied Ash stupefied

"Ash, I was 13 years old, almost 14, I was lost, I did not know how to deal with that, i was alone, I cried so much that day because I knew that I would be able to go back with you, just to remember you, we were sometimes walking for days, sleeping out, without a real shower for 2 or 3 days, I could not deal with that"

"I've been travelling with girls and this has never been issue" cut Ash

"Ash, I was not comfortable with that ok, that's it, I could not see myself telling to you and Brock that it was that time of the month or sending you buying some pills or tampax because I did not have anymore and pain was too hard to go by myself. I was ashamed of myself Ash, of being a woman so how could I go back. It took me a while to accept all those changes"

Misty was hesitating, should she tell him about the rest of the story, her therapy, how bad it had been for her for years. No she could not tell him, he would be asking her too many things and then he would understand that she loves him.

Everything was connected.

"Well, if you don't mind, let me tell you that you should not have been ashamed of anything, Misty I swear you are a really beautiful woman and I am pretty sure that even Brock asked you on a date, as for your period, I am pretty we could have deal with that, we did with May, Dawn, Iris and o course Serena" replied Ash who noticed that Misty was looking at her spoon with shifty eyes.

Misty laughed, of course Brock did not do it but only because Misty was a sister for him and because he always knew that she was in love with Ash and vice versa even if they were too young to admit it.

"He never asked me out and yes you could have handle it, this is not what I am saying, I was the only one who could not handle it"

"Your life has been complicated, I am sorry Misty, I haven't been a good friend, I should have call you often, I am sorry"

"You were busy, you had your dream", she replied with a delicate smile, she was thinking, you had your dream and it was not me, you are my dream, I am not, pain was intense.

Ash noticed some tears in her eyes but did not understand why Misty was about to cry, may be it was the best moment to tell her that he has to leave. For some reasons she was now sad, so Ash that it could not become worst.

"Misty, I have something to tell you" he started


	26. Chapter 26

Hi Pokeshippers, here we go with another chapter, I did not review it, it's a bit lat for me so I hope it's gonna be ok and you will like it.

xx

 _Misty laughed, of course Brock did not do it but only because Misty was a sister for him and because he always knew that she was in love with Ash and vice versa even if they were too young to admit it._

 _"He never asked me out and yes you could have handle it, this is not what I am saying, I was the only one who could not handle it"_

 _"Your life has been complicated, I am sorry Misty, I haven't been a good friend, I should have call you often, I am sorry"_

 _"You were busy, you had your dream", she replied with a delicate smile, she was thinking, you had your dream and it was not me, you are my dream, I am not, pain was intense._

 _Ash noticed some tears in her eyes but did not understand why Misty was about to cry, may be it was the best moment to tell her that he has to leave. For some reasons she was now sad, so Ash that it could not become worst._

 _"Misty, I have something to tell you" he started_

"You are leaving again" she asked

She knew it, she knew he lied to her when she asked him and for sure this is what Daisy and Ash were talking about before.

As usual she was probably the only one who did not know that he was leaving

"How do you know" he asked surprised. Definitely Misty was the smartest woman he would ever meet. He better has to find a fast way to satisfy her curisosity without telling her the truth but how, he was not prepared for this

"I know you for so many years and summer was not going to last forever, my sick leave is almost over, I am working again so it was easy to figure out"

It was not time to ask the big question

"When are you leaving"

"I don't know as I told you, council did not give me any detail, soon I guess but I don't know anything, I feel like a FBI's agent, secret mission coming" he tried to joke

Misty's gaze met Ash's, his plan was not working by insisting that that much on the fact that he doesn't know anything Misty knew that it meant the contrary. And obviously that could only mean one thing, it was a dangerous one

"It's weird, I thought that you were the big boss, that you could do everything you wanted"

"No, not at all, actually I am like their employee, I am a pokemon master yes, the best of the moment but I am not a member of the coucil or of the league, I have to defend my title and I have to choose what I want to do with my life but that it's. I am like a pokemon's agent, an agent of the league or call it as you want but if tomorrow we have to vote for something, your vioice is important as mine" explained Ash who was happy that Misty drifted on this part, easier for him and he did not even have to lie.

Misty frowned, should she believe him. Could it be true, was it really like this. She always thought that as he was the best one he was the big boss and he could do everythign he wanted but apparently it was not like this. Anyway she will ask Brock later about it just to be sure.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about funnier things, laughing a lot and enjoying their time together before to go to Brock's place.

Brock, who knew that Ash was about to leave, decided to invite Tracey who was in Cerulean for the day, May and her boyfriend and of course Max. A goodbye party, as Brock knew that Ash would leave without having time to say goodbye to evrybody.

Misty of course saw it too which made her sad. Ash would leave again and apparently it was going to be very soon even if he told her he had no idea about the exact day. She could feel that she was missing something, a piece of the puzzle was missing and she would like to know why was everybody keeping her away from that piece.

It was one of those warm summer night and Ash joined Brock on the balcony

"Thanks for the party"

"I thought it would be great for you to see everybody before to leave"

"You are right and as we are talking about it, I am leaving tomorrow and I need your help"

"Tomorrow, why so soon"

"I can't stay any longer, plus I had a really unpleasant talk with Daisy"

"And Misty"

"Misty, her radar is up that's why I need to leave as soon as possible, she knows something is happening and I better leave before she finds out as we both know she will"

"Are you sure"

"Yes, I am so tomorrow we have to keep her busy on the afternoon, I know she will be angry and sad but that's gonna be for a week maximum after it, life will go on but if I tell her, I just can't see her cry or hear something that would change my life, this is not the right timing, not now"

"You know what I think but as you are my best friend I will help you"

"Thanks Bro and Brock, please take care of her while I am gone"

"Of course" said Brock before to hug his friend.

Misty who was talking with Max and May saw the balcony scene with a knot in her stomach.

Ash and Misty left after everybody else, it was late and Ash informed Misty that they should leave. He also informed her that he would not come to the gym tomorrow. Misty asked why a bit surprised and Brock said that they have to go with to pick some medicines and eggs at the port.

As she did not really need Ash at the gym anymore she said that it was more than fine nevertheless her instinct was telling her that there was something. Ash did not mention anything before and that was weird, may be Tracey told them to come as he was here tonight but Tracey and Ash weren't so good friends anymore.

Ash and Misty walked to the gym, Ash had to pick up his mom's car there. He was using his mom's car or Charizard to come every morning. Before to leave Ash gave Misty a long hug, he knew it was the last hug of the summer, he did not know when he would see Misty again. He needed to smell her perfume, shampoo one last time. He wished that moment could last forever.

For Misty, it was different, she was sad, she knew what it meant, she did not wanted to see Ash leaves again. It was too hard. She made an effort to do not cry but once Ash left she ran to her room and burst into tears

On the next morning when Misty woke up an went to the kitchen her sisters and Alexander, Daisy's son were there. It was the first in weeks that they were all together having breakfast. Violet smiled and said that it was good to be reunited. Misty and Daisy shared and eagle-eyed and Alexander who was suffering from this suation between his mother and his aunt asked why they were like this, why they were angry.

Misty and Daisy explained the little boy that they were not angry and Daisy aded that sometimes thins were complicated between adults but assured to her son that there was nothing more.

Misty finished her breakfast and left the table telling she had a lot of things to do. She heard steps behind her, she knew it was Daisy, once she was sure that her sisters and Alexandder would not hear her, she faced Daisy

"Why are you following me"

"Misty, I would like to talk with you"

"I don't have time, I told you, I have a busy day, I have 5 trainers coming, I have to feed the pokemons, I have to check some papers, Ash is not coming today and I have to go shopping with May this afternoon"

"Shopping, why, are you planning to buy something special, aree you going to reveal your feelings to Ash"

"I need to buy new clothes and no i won't reveal my feelings to Ash and anyway what would be wrong with that, you pushed for years to do it and now I should not tell him anything"

"Misty, please don't start and if you need help, you know we can help you"

"No thanks, I know how it looks like when you do, so much better if you do what you do best, go shopping, gossiping"

"You are unfair, we are here for you if you need us as for Ash, I only want to protect you"

"Protect me from what, whats' wrong with you Daisy"

"I just want to see you happy"

"You are crazy, leave me alone" said Misty who was heading back to the pool frustrated and confused

On the afternoon at the mall

Misty was waiting for May to be done, they had runing from a store to another one for 3 hours now, Misty was exhausted and apparently May was not done yet. She was in the fitting room with al most the entire store to try.

When May was finally done Misty smiled

"Sorry Misty, I invite you to a big dosis of sugar and a good latte, ok"

"Of course" replied Misty who tried to smile

"Are you ok"

"No, not reeally, I've been texting Brock the all day as Ash doesn't use his cellphone, not vene sure if he knows how it works and Brock is not replying, it's weird"

"He will reply to you later, they are with what could possibly be wrong"

"May, what is that thing that you are not telling me" asked Misty who knew May enough to know that something was wrong

"Nothing, come on let's go to the coffee shop"

"May, I am seirous, what's going on, why did you ask me to come with you when you know I hate shopping"

May showed up the closest bench, once they were sitten Misty broke the silence

"Ok, we are sitten now, so could you please tell me what's going on"

"I don't know much Misty, I swear, I can't really help you, I asked you to come because Brock asked me too, no offense but as you said you don't like shopping"

"He is leaving, that's it right"

"I am sorry Misty, Brock onmy told me to keep you busy this afternoon, I thought you knew that Ash was leaving"

"Where is Brock" asked Misty furious

"I don't know but I think you should start by his apartment, it's so close from here"

Without saying goodbye Misty left, runing to Brock's apartment. She rang the bell 2 times before Brock's voice rang out in the intercom

"Open the door" ordered Misty

Brock knew this was going to happen, he opened the door and once he heard the elevator he open his own door to let Misty in before his neighboors would start to hear Misty's scream.

Misty slamed the door

"Where is he, why did you lie to me like that"

"Misty please this is not what you think"

"Oh no, then what is it"

"Misty, it is not in the way you are thinking, I wanted to tell you but Ash did not let me, he was scared, he did not want to say goodbye because it was to hard for him"

"So what he thought that it would be easier to leave like this, easier for whom him because it is not for me, I feel so betrayed, manipulated, how could you ask May to keep me busy this afternoon so Ash could leave"

"Misty, I understand your position but seirously this is not like this, it was not planed, Ash told me yesterdya nigth that he had to leave today, I don't know why so soon, so fast, I know he spoke with Daisy and that convinced him to leave but I on't know anything else"

"I don't even know if I can trust you Brock, you are supposed to be my bestfriend, how could you do this to me"

"Because Ash is also my bestfriend and he asked me to keep it secret, he has good reasons and I respect his choice"

"And what about mine"

"It's not like this, I did not choose Ash over you but let me tell you one thing, Ash only wants to protect you, Please believe me"

"Where is he" asked Misty who understood what Brock was saying between the lines.

"If you run fast enough may be you can catch him, he was waiting for his mother to come back before to leave, he is using Charizard to leave, easiest fro him"

Misty smiled at Brock to mak him understand that she was not mad at him anymore and ran back to the gym.

Her heart was beating so fast but she did not care, she had to see him before he leaves. She had to tell him how she feels, he could not leave him one more time without knowing her true feelings. Daisy was right it was her last chance and she better not missed it.

She took her bike and prayed for not being too late.


	27. Chapter 27

And here we go with another chapter

Hope you like it

xx

 _"If you run fast enough may be you can catch him, he was waiting for his mother to come back before to leave, he is using Charizard to leave, easiest for him"_

 _Misty smiled at Brock to mak him understand that she was not mad at him anymore and ran back to the gym._

 _Her heart was beating so fast but she did not care, she had to see him before he leaves. She had to tell him how she feels, he could not leave him one more time without knowing her true feelings. Daisy was right it was her last chance and she better not missed it._

 _She took her bike and prayed for not being too late._

Meanwile at the same time Ash was walking to the woods with Pikachu on his shoulder, Meowth and Charizard walking next to him. He said goodbye to his mother and he was now going to Viridian city, to the pokemon center where he will use their transport's service to send his stuff to hix next destination.

From there he will to fly to Celadon City on Charizard back and then he will take a plane to Lumiose.

He decided to go to Lumiose as Meowth informed him that Giovanni by this time of the year was for sure enjoying the end of the summer on Kalos's sunny cost and also because he needed to inform the Council about his plan.

He already got their approval but the council insisted on the fact that they needed more details, they would not let the best pokemon master of the moment risk his life without a formal meeting.

He could not believe it, he was really leaving again and this time his mission was pretty hard. He looked back at Pallet Town before to enter into the woods.

After an hour he was at Viridian city, he gave his backpack to Nurse Joy and left the pokemon center.

"Ok, guys, it's about time to leave" siad Ash to his Pokemons

"Pika/let's go"

"Are you sure you don't want to pass by Cerulean city" asked Meowth who could imagine how sad and angry Misty will be

Ash did not reply, he already explained to Pikachu and Meowth why he took that decision, he did not want to talk about it anymore.

"We will go until the woods between Viridian city and Pewter City, as we can't fly here" that's what he replied

Misty was now on the woods between Pewter City and Viridian, she usally prefers to take the road but she did not have time for it.

When she was almost at Viridian city, out of the woods, she saw him. He was so close, she braked, she could not breathe, she coud not talk or walk, she was paralized.

It took about 2min for Ash to see her aswell.

"Pikachi, Pika pi/Meowth, look who is here"

"Oh my god" replied Meowth

"What's going on buddies" asked Ash who looked in the direction that his pokemons where showing, that's when he saw her. How could it be possible.

Misty found the courage to walk. In front of Ash, she slaped him.

"So it's true you are leaving without saying goodbye, I thought that I was your bestfriend, I guess I was wrong" started Misty

"Misty, this is not what you think, I got a call from the council, I was going to call you from the airport, I hate goodbye you know it"Ash was trying to avoid a fight

"Shut up, I don't believe you, why did you do that to me, do you know how I feel, can you imagine what I felt when I understood what was going on"

"I know you hate me now, but I did it to protect you" said Ash defending himself

"To protect me this is what Brock told me but I don't get it, protect me from what" she yelled

"Oh Brock, I told him to do not say anything"

"No worries, I understood by my own I just went to see Brock to tell him how mad I am and to get the confirmation of your wonderful idea"

"Misty, I am really sorry, it had been hard for me to decide to leave like this but I am going to another mission and I don't know when I will be back, I don't even know where I have to go, I know it's not an excuse but I am getting sick of so many goodbye"

Misty looked at Ash, she was mad but she could see that Ash was not lying right now.

"I don't need you to protect me, I am a big girl, I can handle your departure"

"But I could not" replied Ash and Misty opened big eyes surprised to hear that

"Misty, I haven't been a good friend for you over the years, I did not stop to think about it the all the summer. I don't deserve your friendship, I don't deserve you, I hurt you so many times and I thought that if I would leave like this without a goodbye you would be mad for a week and then your life will go on, so will mine but facing you for another goodbye, seeing you crying as you are right now, it's too much, I don't want to see you cry ever again because of me" explained Ash who was keeping his arms along his body, forbidding himself to touch her

"I don't know what to say except that you are wrong" said Misty who was thinking that may be Daisy was right. She missed her chance, Ash had his own life and she was not fitting in it, may be it was Ash's way to make her understand it.

"Misty, I am gonna be gone for a long time again, I just want to see you happy, I can't remember the last time that I've seen you really happy"

"When I was travelling with you" replied Misty trying to make him understand hwo wrong he was, she could not leave without him

"What" asked Ash incredulous

"Last time I've been happy it is when I was travelling with you and I don't know why since you came back this summer you are thinking the contrary. It had been the best time of my life but for some reasons you don't believe it anymore" she replied really sad

"It's not that I don't believe it anymore, it's just that I don't know if I should. Misty, we are not kids anymore, you have your life here at Cerulean and I have mine, I don't know how to say that but our ways get separated here, I will miss you so much you can't even imaginate" this sentence probably affected more than it would affect Misty. Fight between his head and heart was unbearable

Misty was crying so much that she decided to turn over, so Ash could not see her face. She came here to tell him how much she loves him that she was ready to go with him that she did not care where they would sleep, live, what they would do as long as she was with him but before she could say anything Ash "broke up" with her.

Daisy was right, she has been waiting too long, Ash had his own life and it was time for her to get one without him.

"Misty, please say something" He wanted to hug her but he could not.

Meowth, Charizard and Pikachu were looking at the scene with tears in their eyes.

"I will miss you too, be careful" said Misty between sobs

Ash jump on Charizard's back.

"You will always have a special place in my heart Misty, I will call you I swear"

Charizard was taking off so Ash added the last words of this conversation as he knew that Misty would probably not hear them

"I love you"

But Misty heard them and she turned back but Charizard was already up in the sky

"I love you too" replied Misty not sure if it was the wind, her imagination or really Ash's words but it doesn't matter Ash was gone and he took her heart with him.

She fell down and cried for hours.

It was dark already when she heard familiar voices. It was Brock and Tracey.

Brock opened his arms for Misty. He kissed her forehead and mumured in her ear

"I am sorry Misty"

Those words made Misty cry even more, she was feeling so lost and alone. A life without Ash, he said he went to Lumious but how could she believe him.

6 weeks later

Misty's bulimia was back, she started to get crisis just after Ash's departure even if she refused to pursue her therapy. She could not accept the fact that he left like this; something was wrong but she did not know what. She knew that everybody was hidding her something, everybody was acting weird with her even Brock and Tracey.

She did not get a single call, message or mail from Ash, she tried many times to contact him but he never picked the phone. Everybody was telling her that she should go out more and stop thinking about Ash all the time.

"What are you going to do, sit here and wait for him forever, you will get old Misty, old and alone, go out, date guys, enjoy life" that was the sentence of Daisy

But she did not care about what people said, she was in love with Ash and she knew that he lied to her to protect her. Protect from what, that was the question. She tried to get informations from Brock but he was not telling her anything.

If she only knew where Ash was, she would take a plane and go there. She thought about going to Lumiose but she called all the pokemon center there, Ash was not in Lumiose anymore and if he was he could be only at one place: Serena's house and Misty did not even want to think about this possibility.

To make it even more complicated for Misty, Delia had no clue about her son's life or mission either. As Ash knew that her mother would probably tell everything to Misty he kept his life secrets for her aswell, this is what Misty used to think.

In case Delia would have known where her son was and lied to Misty it would mean that Ash was in danger or with Serena, Misty prefers the 1st option as Serena was a real danger for her.

The point is that even after 6 weeks, she could not stop thinking about him.

Cerulean's gym

Daisy, Violet and Lily were already preparing their upcoming show for Halloween. Misty was not even paying attention to their conversations. She specified that she was not going to be part of the show and did not want to be involve in it.

They were having lunch and Misty was trying to eat something. She sighed many times, sick of hearing her sisters talking about this stupid show.

"Misty, could you please do something for us" asked Lily

"What do you want"

"Misty, I don't want to fight, so please be nice" sighed Lily

"Lily, I am nice"

"Ok then, could you please go to different spots of the city to let those flyers" smiled Lily

"We are at the beginning of october, halloween is at the end of the month" contested Misty

"Yes but we will start the show in 2 weeks" explained Violet with a smile

"Would you be nice and do it" asked Lily

"Some fresh air can't be bad for you sis" insisted Daisy

Misty took the flyers and left without adding a word

"Well, at least, she will get some fresh air" said Violet to put things into perspective

Palace hotel of Cerulean

Misty had been walking for 2 hours around the city, she would let the last flyers at the hotel an go back to the gym.

She arrived at the hotel and saw that nobody was at the reception, she rang the bell on the desk but nobody was coming. She was about to leave and let the flyers here but Daisy insisted on the fact that she must give them to the receptionist so he could give them to the clients of the hotel.

She finally turned back and saw a cleaning lady who was apparently runing away from her.

"Excuse me" caught Misty

The young woman who had no other choice than facing Misty turned back and smiled. Misty would have discovered it sooner or later anyway.

"Yes, how can I help you"

Misty could not believe it

"Jessie" she asked surprised

"Yes, it's me and James is at the reception hidding from you aswell, he is under the bar" explained Jessie while James was showing up

"Hidding from me but why, I just came here to let some flyers for my stupid sisters and their stupid show, what are you two doing here" She asked suspicious

Because of everything that happened during the summer she did not even ask where Jessie and James were, what happened to them. Misty was surprised to see Meowth with Ash as a new companion but Ash told her that Meowth help him and that the cat deserved another chance.

Misty never questioned it but now that she was face to face with Jessie and James and they were apparently not that happy to see her, it meant that her radar did not worked very well along the summer.

"What are you 2 doing here"

"Well, after another fail, TR's owner, Giovanni fired us and we found those jobs, so we can at least be together except Meowth of course as Ash made him an offer he could not refuse" revealed Jessie

"An offer he could not refuse" asked Misty who would have never thought that all her answers were at the hotel of Cerulean city for weeks already.

"Yes, Ash promised to set him free if Meowth helps him to find out Mewtwo and helps him to defeat Mewtwo and TR thanks to his knowledge" replied Jessie surprised that Misty did not know that

"Meowth is a good sidekick and he really wants to take his revenge of his brother who evolved and stayed with Giovanni and Meowth called 2 weeks ago, they had a terrible battle with Mewtwo, Mewtwo is injured but he left before they could defeat him" added James

"But Misty why are you asking" Continued James confused

"Did Meowth said where they were" asked Misty

"Euh, yes somewhere between Lumiose and the pokemon village" replied James who was pretty sure that they screwed up again

"Well, Jessie, James it was a pleasure to see you for once and now if you excuse me, I have some ass to kick, do whatever you want with those flyers" she said red of rage

Here was the clue, Ash left to run after Mewtwo and defeat him. She should have think about it before That's why he did not tell her anything and for sure Brock went to help him 2 weeks ago, even if Brock said he was going out few days to relax and take some sun.

She was runing again to Brock's this time she would not leave without knowing the truth.


	28. Chapter 28

Here we go with another chapter, I hope you will like it

I wish you a good week-end

xx

 _"Did Meowth said where they were" asked Misty_

 _"Euh, yes somewhere between Lumiose and the pokemon village" replied James who was pretty sure that they screwed up again_

 _"Well, Jessie, James it was a pleasure to see you for once and now if you excuse me, I have some ass to kick, do whatever you want with those flyers" she said red of rage_

 _Here was the clue, Ash left to run after Mewtwo and defeat him. She should have think about it before That's why he did not tell her anything and for sure Brock went to help him 2 weeks ago, even if Brock said he was going out few days to relax and take some sun._

 _She was runing again to Brock's this time she would not leave without knowing the truth._

...

Brock's apartment

Brock was surprised to see Misty, he talked with her 2 days ago and she sais she would not have time to go out before the end of the week as her calendar at the gym was pretty complicated that week.

When he opened the door, he noticed that Misty was not really in a good mood. Her face was red and her ponytail in a mess so for sure she had been runing. Brok could see a headhache coming and a strong one.

"How could you do this to me Brock, How could lie to me for so long"

Brock was pretty that Misty was talking about Ash and that was going to be a big problem.

"I am sorry Misty, I don't get it" lied Brock

"Where is Ash, is he ok, are his pokemons ok" asked Misty who was trembling

"Hold on Misty, what are you talking about" Asked Brock who was now scared aswell. He spoke with Ash few days ago after his return to Cerulean city to be sure that Ash did not need anything else and Ash thanked Brock for coming and repeat for the 100x that yes he was ok.

"What I am talking about" explode Misty

"About being an idiot for believing you all this time. Why did you not tell me about Ash's real plan" she asked in a sigh. She was so frustrated right now.

"Because he asked me too"

"Brock, seriously runing after Mewtwo alone, is he crazy and worst is how could you let him go, you and everybody else, does his mother know about it"

"Misty, let me explain and no Delia doesn't know anything, I mean a bit much than you but she doesn't know he is after Mewtwo, first because she would have tell you and next because she would have found a way to stop her son"

"Brock, he is your best friend, how could you let him go, he can die, I've been there that night, Mewtwo wants his death, I don't know why but there will be only one winner and letting Ash going alone it's, I don't even have a word to describe it"

"Well for his defense, he is the best pokemon master since the beginning of the XIX century, his pokemons are really strong and because he is an adult, he made his choice and he did not reveal anything, I only knew where he left first, lumiose but from there, no idea"

"But he is ok right, I mean you went there 2 weeks ago and not to a SPA as you told me"

Brock explained her that yes he went there because Ash called him, Ash needed Brock to come as soon as possible to help him. He was in a retire place called, village pokemon, on the cold mountain in Kalos. Ash faced Mewtwo for the first time since that horrible night in Cerulean City. Mewtwo was hidding himself in a cave, he was recovering away from everybody.

"As almost everybody goes to that place, Mewtwo knew he would be in peace"

"And of course what a better to have a fight with Ash, retire place, secret place, cold, mountain, I am Mewtwo had been acting like Little Thumbling" replied Misty who was really scared for Ash. It looked like such a diabolical plan and even if Ash was a the best pokemon master and his pokemons were really strong, Ash's heart was too pure to see how crazy and mad was Mewtwo

"Absolutely, Mewtwo let Ash clues to find him, to drive him there, thanks god Meowth is there"

"Why is it such a good point"

"Well because Meowth speaks our language and Meowth had been working for team rocket for ages, he knows Giovanni and Meowth is always sceptical so he is preventing Ash from everything"

"Yes, seeing under that angle, it makes, I guess Ash knows his weaknesses and to contrast with her good heart, Meowth's cold brain is perfect"

"Here we go"

Brock finished to explained why Ash called him. After a very tough fight against Mewtwo, thanks to a combine attack between Piakchu, Charizard, Espeon and Blastoise, Mewtwo was finally hurt and he left. But he did not leave without throwing an earthquake attack and fire blast"

"How did he do that if he was injured" cut Misty who was now sat on Brock's couch due to the effect that Brock's words were bringing her

"He is so powerful, talking on a mental basis that he used his psychic powers an of course many pokemons are leaving there, Tauros and Snorlax had been injured aswell, so Ash called me, it was an SOS. I spoke with and , we agreed that it would be better if I go there alone, to avoid suspicions and a general panic from the people, as you can understand press is runing after Ash, that why he is so discreet"

"I am not working for any newspaper, he doesn't have to be that discreet with me and how long where you planning to hide it from me, did you really think that I was not going to find out" she said with a black gaze

"Ash doesn't want you to be worried, he wants to protect you and after what I've seen, I can tell you, I understand him and actually how did you find out"

"Funny, it's really funny, my sisters have been trying to make me going out for weeks and today, they achieved their goals without arguing and I went to the palace to let some flyers for their upcoming how and Jessie and James are working there, I bet they are now really anxious about what will happen to them as they found out just before I left the hotel that they talked to much as usual"

Brock did not know if he should laugh or cry, deinitely Jessie and James were jinxed

"Misty, I think I alreayd know the answer but please think about"

"I have made my choice already"

"Ash si going to kill, I was not supposed to tell you anything except he would asked me to do it"

"Brock, you did not, TR did" she smiled

"Misty, seriously, he will kill me and Daisy will kill you"

"Daisy" asked Misty confused. Whhy was her sister involved in that story

"Brock" yelled Misty who could see Brock's anxious face

Brock explained to Misty what he knew, what Ash told him. Which was not much but Misty for suree would figure out the rest later, back at the gym.

"He promised Daisy that while he was going to be gone, runing after Mewtwo he would let you in peace, leave your life and Daisy told him to come back or contact you only after destroying Mewtwo in case you would not have go ahead. He thought that may be Daisy was right, you deserved to be happy and he had no right to keep involving you in his dangerous life"

Misty could not talkn she was going to kill her sister. She asked Brock if Ash was still there, at the pokemon village, Brock nooded. Misty gave him a hug and left.

...

At the gym

Misty did not run to the gym, she needed to calm down first, if not it could have been a real butchery

It was late already, her sisters were having dinner and once Misty crossed the kichen's door, her sisters looked at her.

"Misty, do you want to join us" asked Violet you had the feeling that storm was coming

"I am not hungry, I am angry, Daisy, how could you do this, who are you to decide what should or should not be my life"

Daisy knew what was Misty talking about. For her it was not a good point to do not see Misty coming back earlier and she was right.

"Misty, how did you find out, did Ash call you" she asked offended

"No, no worries, he did not, he is following your fuck** advice. I saw Jessie and James at the hotel, so at leats you were right about something, I should have been going out more and from what are you doing here, we arrived at Meowth called us as he is still with Ash, I don't have to tell you the rest fo the story, you all know it"

None of her sisters wanted to tlak so she decided to continue. She explained that after talking with Jessie and James she went to see Brock who told her what was really going with Ash, where he was and without wanting he appealed to Daisy and Ash's little talk before he left.

"How could do that to me, do you really think that sending him away would make me forgetting him and why did you tell me to confess my feeling if you think my life would be better without him"

"Misty, I did it to protect you, believe it or not, I am not against you and Ash, i would love to see you happy in his arms but as you never found the courage to tell him, I love you and you died this summer, I did what I thought right" justified Daisy

"Daisy is right Misty, you don't want to see it but we love you and we don't want to loose you ever again, we are lost without you and I am not talking about the gym, I am talking about our family, you are our baby sister, we love you" confessed Violet

"Misty, please tell me you are not going to run after Ash" pleaded Daisy

"Tomorrow morning, I will got see and Delia and I guess I will leave in two days" she revealed almost crying. She was touched by her sisters words but they had to right to step in her life as they did

"Misty, you can't leave, you can't do it, what will we do without you and you is going to supply you ad the leader" asked Lily

"Don't worry, I already called Peter from the coucil, they have someone to replace me"

"But we need you" retorted Violet

"Stop if Violet, stop it ok, I came back here because you went to a trip around the world but I loved my life, I loved being with Ash, travelling with him. Since I came back, I have been working hard to save the gym, our honor, rebuild the gym's reputation and I am sorry but I am not going to stay here any longer, being your slave, ok you love me but as you are always saying, you should live your life, well this is exactling what I am goin to do" explained Misty gently

Her sisters told her that this was not true, that they only wanted to see her happy and once again Misty replied that she could only be happy with Ash.

"I rather prefer to face the danger with him than staying in this jail forever" she finished before to leave the kitchen

She ran to her room, she knew Daisy would come to talk with her but she was going to leave, she only wanted one thing, be with Ash.

She must go to Kalos but how would she go there, by plane of course but tickets were expensive and she was not really rich, runing after Ash would be expensive and complicated but she was ready to face everything to be with him.

She opened her closet, took her old backpack and started to organize it. As she thought Daisy knocked few minutes afteer


	29. Chapter 29

_"I rather prefer to face the danger with him than staying in this jail forever" she finished before to leave the kitchen_

 _She ran to her room, she knew Daisy would come to talk with her but she was going to leave, she only wanted one thing, be with Ash._

 _She must go to Kalos but how would she go there, by plane of course but tickets were expensive and she was not really rich, runing after Ash would be expensive and complicated but she was ready to face everything to be with him._

 _She opened her closet, took her old backpack and started to organize it. As she thought Daisy knocked few minutes after_

...

Daisy was trying to make Misty sees how dangerous was the situation and how complicated and expensive finding Ash would be

"Don't worry, I won't take the credit card of the gym, I will use only my money"

"Misty, do you only know where he is"

"Yes, I know it" replied Missty who briefly resumed her afternoon with TR and then Brock.

"Are you sure he is there, I mean you don't even know how long it will take you to get there and then what will you do"

"I don't know Daisy but I will find him, I know he is still at the pokemon village, I know it, I feel it and in case he is not, I will just look for him"

"Misty, I have been in Kalos, it's a huge country, Lumiose is a very big and expensive city, we are not Ash, we don't have his money and also remember he is paid by the council to find and defeat Mewtwo, the council gave his approval to his mission"

"I don't care about the money, I will battle for money and I will sleep only at pokemon center, as a gym leader it's free for me and I can have dinner and breakast there for almost nothing, I can handle it, I've been through worst believe me"

Daisy sighed

"There is nothing I can say to convince you to stay"

"No Daisy, I am sorry, I will go to see Pr. Oak tomorrow, I will ask him few of Ash's pokemons, I will visit his mother and then I will come back, take my stuff and pick a train to Celadon and I will buy my ticket directly at Celadon's airport. May be I will have a chance and have a not very expensive flight that same night"

"You wanna leave tomorrow"

"As you said, I have to run if I want to find Ash before he leaves to another place, I can't wait any longer"

"But Misty, it's cold there, you don't have clothes for this weather"

"I have boots and few sweaters, I think it should be ok and I have a coat and one scarf" replied Misty who was putting the clothes in her bag at the same time

Daisy left without a word a came back with a small box in her hands.

"What is it" asked Misty

Daisy gave th box to Misty, who could not believe what Daisy just gave her

"This is for real Daisy, you are giving me abox of condoms" asked Misty who turned red as she was pronouncing that word

"You are not kids anymore and as condoms do not really grow up on trees or in the mountain, I think you might need it"

"I am virgin Daisy and I am not going with that idea"

"May be not now but come on Misty don't tell me that you haven't been thinking about it"

"I don't eeven know what he feels for me so thinking about it is too much for me"

"Don't lie Misty and I can tell you if everything is as long as his fingers"

"Daisy, please stop it, I am going there because I love him and I can't leave with the idea of knowing that he is alone runing after Mewtwo, I am not going there to make a porn movie"

"Misty, don't play the shy virgin, we both know it will happen so please take it, I don't want you to come back here in few months, in tears because you are pregnant and Mr Pokemon Master is not ready to be a father, this is my life with Alexander, I don't want it to be yours."

Misty placed the box in her bag, she will take it off once Daisy will be gone. She was not ready to have sex, of course she wanted to be with Ash but she had no clue about sex and there was no way for her to loose her virginity in the middle of the woods, sleeping under the stars, no and no.

Even though Misty must admit that this little conversation with Daisy helped her to understand her sisters better and specially Daisy. Daisy more than everything else was afraid that Misty would commit the mistakes she did for love, at the end Daisy thought she had found Mr perfect but once she told him she was pregnant Mr Perfect disappeared.

It had been really hard for Daisy to choose between having the baby or aborting. Finally she decided to keep the baby and said to her sisters, I don't think I will be able to fall in love ever again with a man so I will give all my love to this baby and this is what she was doing. Daisy was a nightmare for Misty many times but Misty knew she was acting like a mother and Daisy was a wonderful mother with her little boy, Alexander.

This is also one of the reason why Misty did not want to have sex with Ash yet, she needed to be sure that he would be here for her no matter what could ever happen.

Violet and Lily finally joined Misty and Daisy, they achieved the evening laughing. Misty's sisters were laughing at Misty's innocence and her faith in life. They were scared but Misty was stubborn so they had no other option than accepting her decision.

...

On the next morning, pallet Town

Misty woke up very early that day, she had a lot of things to do. Yesterday night she finished to pack with the help of her sisters and made an itinerary from Lumiose to Snowbelle as it was the closest city to the pokemon village. Her sisters gave her their tour guides of Kalos from their old worldwide tour but as Lily, geography of a country doesn't changed.

Misty could estimate that she would need an entire week to get to snowbelle, she was praying for being here before Ash's departure. Karma was a bitch but it could not be that bad.

She arrived at Pallet town a bit before 10am, she previously called to inform him that she needed few pokemons and she also called Brock to drive her there.

She called Delia aswell but Delia was not home so she left a message.

, Tracey and Brock insisted as much as her sisters did about the dangerousness of the asked Mistyto be really careful and chose the pokemons for her.

"Remember Misty, you can only travel with 6pokemons, Ash is travelling with 8 but his case is different, so are you sure about which pokemons you will take"

"Yes, I will travel with Psyduck, who is now a very good pokemon not as he used to be, Azumarill and Gyarados so I will pick only 3 pokemons from Ash's"

"Ok, great, he is travelling now with Piakchu, Meowth, Charizard, Blastoise, Tauros, Snorlax, Espeon and Greninja" revealed Tracey

"Well Misty, I think you should pick Pidgeot for his bravery and intelligence and also because he knows Ash very well and already saved his life" started

"Arcanine, to protect you and because he is a very good fire pokemon, usefull in the woods, cave, all your little fav places" continued Tracey

"And finally, Venusaur, he loves Ash and he knows you very well and he is so brave" achieved Brock

Misty observed the men in front of her, she had nothing to refute, she was totally fine with that choice, a bit sad to know that she could not travel with more than 6 pokemons but apparently only a real master pokemon as Ash has the luxury to travel with more than 6 pokemons.

Pr. Oak gave Misty many advices before she leaves to see Delia.

"And Misty, remember, do not talk to anyone about Ash's mission. It could be terrible if people learnt that Mewtwo is back, at the end Mewtwo is already at the origin of a war and see as the devil for many persons." insisted before to continue

"Also remember that before to leave Lumiose go to see , he is in touch with Ash on a regular basis, if there is only one person right now who can tell you where is Ash that's him and in case Ash would have left Kalos, contact Peter from the council, beside , Peter is the only one who knows everything, he is the boss of the council, he would tell you where Ash is, he knows how close you are"

"And be very careful with the press, journalists are looking for Ash" aded Brock

Misty asked why journalists where behind Ash, of course she knew that since he became the very best as journalists were calling him, his life and specially his lovelife was a public interest but she could not understand why they were after him now, it not like Ash was runing after cinderella.

The 3 men laughed

"Because they can smell that something's happening Mist, so be careful" repeat Brock

gave Misty the 3 pokeballs, she was tense, this conversation had been intense and she did not want to screw up everything. She would have to be fast and discreet and mute, this was gonna be complicated.

She gave a huge hug to Brock and thanked him for everything

"So you are not mad at me anymore"

"I haven't really been mad at you, I was pissed of because you did not tell me the truth but after hearing everything, I guess I start to understand why you did"

"Be careful and call me please" said Brock before to give his bestfriend another hug

gave a hug to Misty and made her promise to call once she would be in Lumiose and repeat her one more time what she had to do there, visit , be careful with journalists... Misty always considered him as a sort of father, definitely he was like a father.

She went to Delia with Tracey as Tracey needed to pick few pokemons from Ash's field.

Misty was expecting Tracey to show up some reproach and of course she thought too well

"I can't believe you are seriously going there, yesterday at this time you did not even have any idea about Ash's plan or where he was and now you are about to jump in a plan for him"

"Well, Tracey, I did not do it before because as you said because before yesterday I had no clue about Ash's plan, if not I would have jump in a plane before" she replied coldly

"After everything he has done to you, you are still deeply, madly in love with him"

"He has never done anything to me Tracey and I thought we were done with that subject for a long time" objected Misty

"You can't get out of Ash, I can't forget you, I am in love with you Misty and I feel so numb because there is nothing I can do to make you stay"

"Tracey, I am sorry but we had this conversation before, I love Ash since the day I fished him, 10 years ago in the river, I can't control it"

"I understand, believe me, I do but sometimes I wished that things would have been differents, that you could have get over Ash and give me a chance" tried to smile Tracey who was totally broken inside

"I swear, if I ever get over Ash one day, you will be the first one to know it, I am really sorry Tracey but you will find the right girl for you" said Misty with a smile before to give him a kiss on the check.

Before Misty rang the bell of Delia, Tracey left her alone

"Come back soon Misty, good luck" finished Tracey before to diseappear in the field.

...

When Delia opened the door, Misty had a knot in her stomach, how was she going to explain gently to Delia that her son was runing after Mewtwo and she was going to leave to be with him and help him to defeat Mewtwo but before she could open the mouth, Delia took an envelope which was on the table next to the phone and gave it to Misty.

When Misty opened it, she could not believe it

"Delia, it's too much, I can't accept it and how did you know" It was a direct flight from Celadon to Lumiose for tonight

"Well after you called Samuel, he called me, he told me he had to tell me something really important. We have been far away from the truth a long time Misty and I guess I might be the only one who will not tell you to stay here"

"Really, you are not against it"

"No why, I think it's risky and dangerous but you love him and I totally unerstand that you want to be with him also I think he will be happy to have you by his side even if he won't admit it"

"Not so sure about that part Mrs Ketchum"

"Misty"

"Sorry, Delia"

"He loves you Misty, I know my son even if I am not seeing him very often I know him and he is in love with you, he removed earth and sky to find a way to save you after that night and he wants to defeat Mewtwo for many reasons but the most important one is because he wants a revenge, a revenge over that night" assured Delia with smile

"You did not have to buy this ticket for me, it's too much" reeplied Misty who did not know what to say


	30. Chapter 30

New chapter

xx

 _When Misty opened it, she could not believe it_

 _"Delia, it's too much, I can't accept it and how did you know" It was a direct flight from Celadon to Lumiose for tonight_

 _"Well after you called Samuel, he called me, he told me he had to tell me something really important. We have been far away from the truth a long time Misty and I guess I might be the only one who will not tell you to stay here"_

 _"Really, you are not against it"_

 _"No why, I think it's risky and dangerous but you love him and I totally unerstand that you want to be with him also I think he will be happy to have you by his side even if he won't admit it"_

 _"Not so sure about that part Mrs Ketchum"_

 _"Misty"_

 _"Sorry, Delia"_

 _"He loves you Misty, I know my son even if I am not seeing him very often I know him and he is in love with you, he removed earth and sky to find a way to save you after that night and he wants to defeat Mewtwo for many reasons but the most important one is because he wants a revenge, a revenge over that night" assured Delia with smile_

 _"You did not have to buy this ticket for me, it's too much" replied Misty who did not know what to say_

Delia explained Misty that she used Ash's money to pay her tickets. She needed to take out some money from an account and she did not know how she could spend it so of course when Samuel told her about Misty's plan, it felt right for her to buy a ticket to Misty. She told Misty that Misty could call her in case she would need money. She informed Misty that Ash saw Serena and Misty should try to see Serena aswell.

This information was like a thunder attack of Pikachu, Ash met Serena in Lumiose after he broke up with her that was strange. Delia comforted Misty, telling her that Ash went to see Serena because he had to talk with her and really break up with her and apologize for the way he had been treating her while she had been in Pallet Town.

"At the end, they had been friends for a very long time, they met when they were 7years old and even if Ash doesn't love her in the way Serena would be, he cares a lot about her and he did not want to loose a friend" confessed Delia who knew that Misty was now having doubts

Misty confessed her fears to Delia. She was sure about her decision but a part of her was afraid of the fact that Ash could reject her. May be he realized that he was in love with Serena and she was just her bestfriend which made Delia laughed.

"Actually, I think it is the contrary darling"

"You really think that he loves me" asked Misty

"Of course Misty, I am sure" replied Delia who placed her hands on Misty's hands. Misty looked at the envelope, she needed to leave now if she wanted to catch that flight.

Delia hugged Misty, told her to call once she will be in Lumiose

"And remember, try to see Serena, I am pretty sure Ash told her few details that he did not reveal to anyone else. I know Serena and for sure she asked him few very specific things that could help you a lot and be careful Misty"

Misty noded, it would be hard to see Serena but she had faith in Delia.

Misty left the house and run back to laboratory hoping that Tracey was still in the field. She asked to drive her to Cerulean as from there she had to catch her train to Celadon. was surprised that Misty asked her but glad she did.

On their way to Cerulean, Misty asked few things about Ash's plan to . Unfortunately for her Ash did not say too much.

"Apart from we already told you, I don't know much"

"Why do you think that Mewtwo is behind Ash"

"Good question, I have been thinking about it for a long time now, before this summer actually" He explained Misty that during his trip to Alola few months ago Ash had been seriously injured after being trapped in one of Govanni's plan

Misty revealed that Ash only mentioned it briefly, she told him about the necklace that Ash gave her, the legend which goes with it and that Ash got it in Alola.

"But he did not say anything about being seriously injured"confessed Misty

"2ribs broken, sprain and numerous contusions, may be for Ash it is nothing" tried to joke as he was seeing Misty's face. She was scared, really scared.

"But, Misty, to give you an answer, I think that Mewtwo is behind Ash because Mewtwo wants to be the best and Ash is now the best"

"Yes he is now but he was not before"

"Come on Misty, should I remember you what happened during your trip in the Orange Island or your excursion to the New Island. Since that day Mewtwo understood that Ash was the one"

As Misty frowned explained her that an old legend said that only the real pokemon master will be able to defeat the pokemon of steel. Mewtwo wants to be that pokemon as this pokemon is invincible and he wants to go further than that, he wants to show that he is even better than the real pokemon master.

In the legend, the pokemon of steel is defeated because he has no heart when the real pokemon master has a big one. In other word, pokemon of steel lost because he had no feelings.

"Pokemon's history is full of legend Misty and Mewtwo wants to be the pokemon of steel so he needed someone to be his enemy and who could be better than this 10 years old stubborn kid who jumped in the middle of the battle just to save the pokemons"

"You think Mewtwo chose Ash that night"

"Yes definitely, Mewtwo invited few pokemon trainers, pokemon trainers that he chose by himself, he was looking for his opponent and Ash showed up out of the batch"

Misty was a bit sceptical but on the other hand it could be true. At the end why would have Mewtwo invited Ash that day on the New Island. Mewtwo knew what he was doing for sure.

"But what about Giovanni" she asked confused

"Well, Giovanni, Mewtwo it is more or less the same thing. Jessie and James and Meowth after seeing Pikachu for the first time at the pokemon center of Viridian city were sure that Pikachu was a special Pikachu and from Pikachu Giovanni drifted to Ash. Giovanni wants to defeat Ash because Ash had been running his plans for 10 years now" finished as they were now in front of the train station.

He hugged Misty before she left to the train station

"Misty, remember, there is no hero without a woman, I know it's dangerous I have faith in you both, come back soon" he said

Misty smiled, she was to stirred to say anything.

She crossed the street and did not even look back.

...

Lumiose

Misty was opening her eyes, plane had just landed, she was in Lumiose. She had been sleeping during the all trip, she was so exhausted, the last 48 hours had been emotionally intense.

She picked her small luggage and took the bus to the center of the city. The bus stopped next to the train station, Misty was impressed, this city was so big and crowded.

It was the first time that she was in such a big city. It was 11am, she had to go to the closest pokemon center and ask for a room, go to see and find Serena, that was the complicated point, how to find Serena in that urban jungle. She thought about Clemont and Bonnie, they were friends with Serena, may be they could help her. She could not spend more than 48 hours in Lumiose if she wanted to find Ash at the pokemon village.

Finding a pokemon center had not been as easy as Misty thought. They were all full and she had to go to the pokemon center at the feet of the prism tower to finally find a room. Thanks god she found one, a night at the hotel in that city would have been too expensive for her. She looked at her phone, it was already 4pm, she sighed, this city was so big, how could she find Serena before tomorrow night.

She took off her sneakers, her coat and sat on the bed, she took the pokeballs of Azumarill and Arcanine to call them out, she did not want to be alone and the 2 pokemons would comfort her.

She turned on the computer which was in the room and called Delia, her sisters and . It was late in Kanto already and Misty knew she had to call them before they go to sleep. She thougth about calling Brock but she had no time, conversation with Brock would be long and she could not spend the afternoon in that room, talking on the phone with Brock.

She grabbed a video message and sent it to Brock's email address. She stroked Arcanine a bit more and finally decided to keep him out of his pokeball for the rest of the day. She did not know Lumiose and from what she heard at the airport, some streets were not that safe.

She went out of the pokemon center a bit before 5pm, sun was already going down, lights of the Prism tower were on, it was so beautiful, even if she was in a rush, Misty took few minutes to admire it.

...

She was on her way back to the pokemon center, it was already late, may be 9pm, she went to see who confirmed her that Ash was still at Snowbelle and going to the pokemon village everyday. He asked Misty if he should inform Ash about her presence in Lumiose

"No, please don't" she said with a very serious face. Dubitative about the intentions of Misty, he frowned and finally thought that it was none of his business.

"I won't say anything, I swear"

was weird, Misty during her journey with Ash met most of the famous Profesor and Sycamore was definitely the weirdest one. He did not tell her much, he asked her too many things so Misty decided to leave and to do not come back to see him now that she got the info that she was looking for.

She looked at the prism tower looking for answers, the answer

"Where can I find Serena" she murmured to herself before a familiar voice called her


	31. Chapter 31

New chapter.

xx

 _She was on her way back to the pokemon center, it was already late, may be 9pm, she went to see who confirmed her that Ash was still at Snowbelle and going to the pokemon village everyday. He asked Misty if he should inform Ash about her presence in Lumiose_

 _"No, please don't" she said with a very serious face. Dubitative about the intentions of Misty, he frowned and finally thought that it was none of his business._

 _"I won't say anything, I swear"_

 _was weird, Misty during her journey with Ash met most of the famous Profesor and Sycamore was definitely the weirdest one. He did not tell her much, he asked her too many things so Misty decided to leave and to do not come back to see him now that she got the info that she was looking for._

 _She looked at the prism tower looking for answers, the answer_

 _"Where can I find Serena" she murmured to herself before a familiar voice called her_

 _..._

Bonnie was standing behind her, she was smiling and apparently really happy to see her.

Misty smiled back, she could not have been luckier, Bonnie for sure could tell here where she could find Serena and also Bonnie could tell her the best, cheapest and fastest way to go to Snowbelle.

"Misty what are you doing here"

Misty did not know what to say, should she explain Bonnie the why she really came or should she just find an excuse. The blonde teenager was looking at her, waiting for an answer. Misty sighed, why should she lie, Bonnie was a very good friend of Serena, her brother was one of Ash's best friends and latest journey's companion so for sure Bonnie knew at least part of Ash's intentions.

"You came for Ash" asked Bonnie who could read the insecurity on Misty's face

"Don't worry Misty, it's ok, we all know that Ash broke up with Serena because of you even if he did not say it and by the way Misty, he is not here"

Misty felt much better now, she knew she could talk without thinking too much about what she could say or not. She explained that she could not stop to think about Ash, she did not know why he left, she only got the answer few days ago and she flew to Lumiose to join him.

Before she could ask how to go to Snowbelle easily Bonnie took her arms and walked until the elevator of th Prism tower.

"Misty, journalists are everywhere, let's go to my apartment so we can talk"

Misty frowned, yes Brock, Oak and Tracey informed her about the fact that journalists were looking for Ash but she did not think that it was to that point.

Bonnie told Misty that they were living on the Prism Tower since they came back from Pallet Town. Clemont was back to the gym and as only few trainers could defeat him, he was earning a lot of money so he decided to buy an apartment here, at the Prism Tower, a beautiful apartment with amazing views of the city and the countryside.

"Our parents are living now in Couriway Town and as I am going to study pokemon genetics here in Lumiose, Clemont proposed me to live with him"

"Wow that's nice, you are lucky but this city is so huge, I would have never imagine such thing, so big, even Celadon looks like a village compare to Lumiose" said Misty.

...

Elevator stopped, Bonnie opened the door and let Misty passed first. It was a huge apartment with a very modern style but what impacted her was the views. Bay windows of the living room were offering to Misty a non-describable view of the city. She felt like a little girl in front of the christmas tree.

"Do you like it" asked Bonnie smiling

"Gosh, it's amazing, compare to our very old apartment at the gym, that's wow" replied Misty who was thinking that may be one day if the gym earns enough money and her sisters stop to spend all their money may be she could renew the apartment of the gym and get nice views over the lake of Cerulean City.

But for not that was a dream, a remote dream, she could not even afford a night at the hotel how could she renew their apartment.

Bonnie invited her to take a sit on the sofa and asked her if she wanted to drink something

"You will stay for dinner rigth" asked Bonnie

"No, no, I don't want bother you and your brother"

"Clemont is about to come, he has a lot of battls this week and he is coming late, he will be happy to see you"

Misty repeated that she did not want to bother them, she said that Clemont for sure needed to rest and she must go to sleep early as a long day was waiting for her.

"Come on Misty, you are staying at the pokemon center which is basically downstairs and food is already prepared, we just have to wait for my brother put it on the microwave and that's it. You will be in your bed at 11pm, believe me"

Misty finally accepted Bonnie's offer, at the end she was starving and she wanted to know what Bonnie and her brother knew about Ash's plans. May be they could help her.

...

Misty and Bonnie were now talking for 20 minutes when Clemont arrived. Misty and Bonnie were sharing memories of their trip with Ash and Misty could not stop thinking that yes definitely Bonnie, Serena and Clemont had not been travelling with the same Ash than her. Their Ash was a strong pokemon trainer and an handsome young man and not the stubborn short kid she met 10 years ago while she was fishing.

They also talked about Serena as Misty said that she had to see her and as if Bonnie could read Misty's minds she said:

"You know Misty, she is not that superficial girl that everybody thinks she is, you just need to get to know her" and this is exactly when Clemont arrived.

Unlike her little sister he was apparently not surprised to see Misty here and she noted it. Bonnie went to te kitchen and said that as it was late and they all had a long day coming they should start to eat now.

...

While Bonnie was preparing everything, Misty asked Clemont who was now sat in front of her why he did not seem surprised when he saw her.

"Well Misty, I don't know you very well but I consider Ash as my bestfriend and I know he loves you and for what I have seen this summer you are in love with him too so for me it just makes sense. I knew you would come for him"

"And do you think that I am crazy" she laughed

"A bit, but Ash is crazier than you, I told him that he could not do this alone but you know how he is"

"Yes, I do" said Misty who was now happy to be with people who were not telling her that this was too dangerous for her aand that she should just wait for Ash to come back.

They ate talking about Ash and his plans, sharing the few infos they had. Misty helped Bonnie to clear before to leave. She thanked Bonnie and Clemont for the dinner and the good time she had with them.

"Misty, our door is open if you need something, ok" said Clemont

Misty smiled

"I know, thanks for everything, now I know how I can be in Snowbelle in less than a week, I hope to find Serena tomorrow so I can leave on the afternoon to Dendemille city, taking the last train" replied Misty

Bonnie gave Misty a long hug and made her swear to pass by before to go to the train station.

"I will be home studying tomorrow, I will be waiting for you"

"I will come Bonnie, don't worry" repeated Misty before to say goodbye to Clemont.

He wished her good luck and he also told her that if she could not find Serena at her place she should try the cafe in front of the Lumiose Museum as Serena used to go there with her friends. Misty smiled and hugged Clemont. He was in love with Serena, she felt it in Pallet Town this summer but now she was sure about it. She hoped that he would get a chance to be with Serena as much as she wanted to get her chance with Ash.

She took her coat and left the apartment. Once she was back in her room at the pokemon center, she took a long shower before to go to bed. Arcanine was already sleeping at the foot of the bed which made her smile. She looked at her watch before to close her eyes, 10.54pm, Bonnie was right when she said that Misty would be in her bed before 11pm.

...

On the next morning.

Thanks to the jetlag Misty woke up really early, it was just a bit more than 7am. The room was cold and it was rainning outside, she sighed

"This is gonna be a long day" she said to the dog who was looking at her.

She took a shower and dressed up before to go downstairs to take her breakfast. She tried to eat but her stomach was totally closed and she perfectly knew why: long blonde hair, blue eyes, long legs, Serena.

Yesterday while she was at Bonnie and Clemont's apartment they both told her that Delia was right and that she should see Serena but Misty was scared.

She was not afraid of Serena but of what the beautiful young woman could tell her. They were not friends, it was the contrary and apparently everybody forgot about that detail.

Misty looked at the maps of the city, she could take the bus to go to Serana's house as it was early for sure Serena was still home. Bonnie informed Misty that Serena as herself was going to the university of Lumiose but class starts in 2 weeks so Serena had no reason to be out before 10am.

She looked at the dog before to cross the door of the pokemon center

"Ready for the rain Arcanine"

The dog pushed Misty's knee as a yes.

...

Serena was leaving on the east part of the city, one of the rich neighborhoods of the city. She was now walking on the street of Serena's house. Her shoes were not really prepared for such a rainy day and she could feel the water inside of her shoes, her socks were wet already, she mumbled. She must buy a pair of boots if she wanted to save herself from the flu.

She was almost at Serena's house when she saw Serena at the coffee in front of her. She recognized Serena thanks to her long blonde hair and also because she was taller than the rest of the girl, like her own sister Daisy.

Misty thought that this was actually a better plan than ringing Serena house's bell. She crossed the street and pushed the door of the coffee. Immediately their gazes met. Gently Misty walked to Serena's table. Serena was not alone, she was with 2 friends which would for sure not help Misty to get what she wanted.

Serena did not stop to look at Misty while she was walking to the table and when Misty was just in front of her, she laughed.

"What a surprised, Misty Waterflower, what are you doing here, looking for super boy"

"Hi Serena, nice to see you again" started Misty who did not want to fight

"Hum, I wish I could say the same thing but as you might understand since you stole my boyfriend I was not really looking forward to see you ever again and if you came to ask me where he is, you are loosing your time ginger nut" replied Serena. Her friends were laughing while Misty was making an effort to control the tears that she could feel coming.

"So what Misty, have you lost your tongue, well actually that better than the last time I saw because last time you were dead"

"Serena, I understand that you might be angry but I did not steal Ash from you, he is not my boyfriend, we are just friends and I came to see you because"

"Misty, stop it, you don't even believe your own words, if it's not for Ash then why did you come here, do you wanna be one of my girls, do you wanna join our bunch"

"Serena" said one of her friends who knew how cruel Serena could be

"Tamara, I am not talking to you" cut Serena before to head back to Misty

"Sorry Misty but you can't sit with us, ginger nut smell bad; your shoes are wet and ugly just as your complete outfit so if you wanna excuse us, we have important things to talk about, goodbye Misty, good luck on your trip to find Super Boy"

Misty looked at Serena and her friends who were laughing.

What was she thinking, seeing Serena for what, to be humiliated, she had already enough with her sisters, it was a stupid idea to come here and to see her.


	32. Chapter 32

New chapter

xx

 _Serena did not stop to look at Misty while she was walking to the table and when Misty was just in front of her, she laughed._

 _"What a surprised, Misty Waterflower, what are you doing here, looking for super boy"_

 _"Hi Serena, nice to see you again" started Misty who did not want to fight_

 _"Hum, I wish I could say the same thing but as you might understand since you stole my boyfriend I was not really looking forward to see you ever again and if you came to ask me where he is, you are loosing your time ginger nut" replied Serena. Her friends were laughing while Misty was making an effort to control the tears that she could feel coming._

 _"So what Misty, have you lost your tongue, well actually that better than the last time I saw because last time you were dead"_

 _"Serena, I understand that you might be angry but I did not steal Ash from you, he is not my boyfriend, we are just friends and I came to see you because"_

 _"Misty, stop it, you don't even believe your own words, if it's not for Ash then why did you come here, do you wanna be one of my girls, do you wanna join our bunch"_

 _"Serena" said one of her friends who knew how cruel Serena could be_

 _"Tamara, I am not talking to you" cut Serena before to head back to Misty_

 _"Sorry Misty but you can't sit with us, ginger nut smell bad; your shoes are wet and ugly just as your complete outfit so if you wanna excuse us, we have important things to talk about, goodbye Misty, good luck on your trip to find Super Boy"_

 _Misty looked at Serena and her friends who were laughing._

 _What was she thinking, seeing Serena for what, to be humiliated, she had already enough with her sisters, it was a stupid idea to come here and to see her._

 _..._

Misty wanted to disappear, Serena's friends were not even laughing at her anymore. They were looking at Misty in such a miserable way that Misty wished they could be laughing instead of trying to be compassionate.

As for Serena, she was apprently not fillep up and she needed more, she was so angry and seeing Misty in front of her was just so good as she could finally let blow up the rage she has inside of her body since Ash came back to Lumiose broke up with her for real.

Serena asked him if this was because of Misty but the young man said that she was not the cause but my be a consequence, which upset Serena even more.

...

 _Flashback, 6 weeks ago_

 _Serena's house_

 _It took Ash 3 days before to finally find the courage to face Serena and break-up with her for good. He was sure about his decision but he did not want to loose Serena's friendship, he hoped he would find the good words to keep her friendship._

 _When he arrived at Serena's house, Serena was actually waiting for Ash. She had been waiting for him since he landed 3 days before. Journalists reported that Ash Ketchum had been spotted at the airport of Lumiose and Serena whished that it was for her, in a positive way of course._

 _Unfortunately her smiled showed off 2 minutes after Ash crossed the door of her room. It was the end o their lovestory and she was not ready to accept it. What irritated her the most had been the fact that Ash tried to do not pronounce the name of Misty when they both knew that she was the real cause of the end of their story._

 _But Serena wanted to hear say that he was in love with the beautiful gym leader of Cerulean and not only since the beginning of this summer but probably for years. She needed to hear that but Ash was avoiding this part of the conversation, finding excuses._

 _"How could she be a consequence Ash, I don't understand"_

 _"Serena, it's complicated but I realized that I don't love you the way I should. What I feel for you, yes it is love but not in the way you want it, I love you as my sister but I am not seeing you as my partner, my life's co-pilot and that's the cause and the consequence of this is that I might have realized that Misty could be my co-pilot" said Ash_

 _Serena slapped Ash_

 _"How could you do that to me, I am sure you always knew that you did not love me"_

 _"No Serena, this is not true, I mean, I was not sure what love felt like and I knew that something was wrong but at the beginning I thought that may be at the beginning of a relationship it was normal and that feelings would grow up day after day but it did not happen" said Ash. He was trying to findd the right words but it was so complicated. He talked with Brock about it but Brock's class had not been enough..._

 _"Did you try to make it happen" asked Serena who was crying but not crying because she was sad, she was crying because she was jealous of Misty._

 _It had always been a battle for Ash's heart even if they were not all together but Serena always knew that only one of them could win Ash's heart and she lost and it was unfair, she felt in love with Ash when they were 7 years old and Misty 11 years old._

 _"I swear, I tried but even, I mean come on Serena even in bed you know it was not working, I did no feel anything"_

 _"Get out of this house Ash, good luck on your trip and have a good life with Misty"_

 _"Serena, I love you, I don't wan to loose you"_

 _"You don't love me, you love her and that's a big difference, don't ever say those words to me, I love you, I do, you don't"_

 _Ash was looking at her crying until Serena pushed him out of her room and shut the door in his face. Ash left her house with a little heartache, he wanted to talk with her about his plans, knowing her thoughts about it but apparently by broking up with her, he also lost his real best girlfriend._

 _end of the flashback_

 _..._

"Misty, did you hear me, leave, I don't want to talk with you, I don't want to see you ever again in my life except if you are here to tell me that you are pregnant with Ash's baby and he rejected you, then in that case may be I could accept you to be in the same room than me"

"I am not pregnant" murmured Misty who could not believe that Serena could be such a bitch, she was describe as an angel but apperently when she was around, Angel Serena becomes Devil Serena.

"Then, Misty, I am serious, I don't know why you came here, i don't even know how you find me but leave"

Misty ran to the ladies room, she called back Arcacine, so she could be really alone. She locked the door of the first toilet and kneel down, she knew her stomach was empty but shee knew she could feel better only after vomit. She was crying, she knew she shpuld not do this but for years now she has been suffering of bulemia and over the past few weeks crisis came back stronger than ever.

She had been hesitating for long minutes before to finally place her fingers in her mouth, when she was about to preessure her tongue, she heard a voice calling her. She thought it was in her head but not Serena was calling her, for real.

"Misty, come on, get out of here, my friends and I are really scared, you have been locked her for more than 20 min now and everybody was lookign at me as if I was the devil, so please get out of here, I live in this city and I am coming to this coffee almost everyday, Misty" called again Serena

Serena kneel down as well and put her face almost on the floor so she could see Misty who was lying on the floor.

"Come on Misty, it's dirty, please let's have an adult talk up and not in this position"

Misty sighed, she di not know what Serena could add to her speech. At least Serena did not see her fingers in mouth.

Misty open the door why she was asking to Serena what she wanted now.

"Apologize Misty"

Misty looked at Serena, Serena felt bad to see that she made Misty crying that much, at the end if was not her fault if Ash was in love with her and this is what she said. Misty did not want to reply so she let Serena talked.

"You know Misty when I heard that Ash was back secretly I wished he cam back for me and not to you know"

"I know" reeplied Misty who noticed that at least Serena was protecting Ash's secret.

Serena explained Misty that unfortunately she kicked Ash out of her house so she could not give her more informations.

"He needs you Misty, it is hard for me to accept it but his heart chose you and I am sure he will be happy to see you"

Misty was observing Serena, she was like dr hyde and mr jekyll, from angel to devil in a minute.

"Misty you can talk, I know I have been a total bitch before but I needed to let it go out, I hate you because I want to be you. I man, OMG, you don't even know how many times I heard about you when I am sure you have never heard about me before this summer and I have met Ash when we were 7 years old"

"I am sorry Serena, I have never done anything to hurt you and actually Ash and I are not a couple, yes I love and apparently you are all convinced that he loves me too but we are friends for now" explained Misty who was understanding Serena's POV. Of course, it was not excusing her attitude but Misty knew what Serena's felt.

"May be one day we could be friend but for now I need time to accept the situation, I don't hate you Misty but I just can't be your friend, may be one day" repeated Serena before to let Misty alone in the ladies room.

Misty washed her face with cold water, she was not sure if this was real or if it was a dream. This moment with Serena had been surrealistic.

From the window she noticed that it was not raining anymore so she decided to leave the coffee and to go back to the pokemon center by walk. She needed a long walk to think about her strange conversation with Serena. How could it be possible for two persons to be in love with each other and never have the force to admit it.

She was really sceptical about Ash's feelings for her but hearing Serena pronoucing those words forced Misty to believe in them.

She walkd out of the coffee without a gaze for Serena. As Serena said may be they could be friends one day, one day.

She passed in front of many kiosk and she bougth pokemon's health and Kalos's secrets, a magazine about gossip and on the top of the cover a picture of Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder and Meowth walking next to him were making the news: Ash Ketchum is back in Kalos, all about his summer in Kalos, his break-up with Serena and his secret palns.

She bought it only because she wanted to know what it was written about Ash. May be under other circumtances she could have laughed about it but not today.

...

Back at the pokemon center.

It was 3pm, her train was leaving at 5pm. She was ready to leave, she looked at the window and admire the views of the city one more time. She would love to come back one day to enjoy the city for real, without this feeling of being a FBI's agent.

She called her sisters and Delia and left another message to Brock before to leave the pokemon center. For an indefinable reason Misty was not ready to talk with Brock, she was afraid of what he could tell her, like Ash left Snowbelle or you are too late, Mewtwo showed up again...

As she promised, she went to say goodbye to Bonnie. The teenage girl told Misty that as she was going to go with her to the train station. Misty was really enjoying the company of Bonnie, she was a smart, funny and sweet girl.

...

At the train station.

Bonnie gave Misty few advices before Misty left. Misty once again told her how greatful she was for Bonnie's help.

"Say goodbye to your brother" said Misty from the window of the train.

"I will, call us if you need anything Misty, good luck" screamed Bonnie as the train was leaving already.

Misty closd the window and look at the landscape during the all trip, for the first time in 72 hours, she was not thinking about anything.

...

Dendemille City

Misty arrived at Dendemille a bit before 8pm, she went to the only pokemon center of the city, thanks to the nurse joy of Lumiose, she had her room already prepared here and nurse joy of Dendemille was waiting for her.

The room was smaller than the room in Lumiose but it was just for a night and at least it was warmer here even if it was colder outside.

She was exhausted, Arcanine jumped on the bed and Misty joined him almost immediately after putting on her pyjama. She only had a coffee with a a small sanwich at the train station of Lumiose but she was too tired to go downstairs and have dinner with Nurse Joy and the rest of the trainers who were spending the nigth here, she only had one thing in mind now.

If everything was going well she would be in Snowbelle tomorrow afternoon and with Ash. She closed her eyes and fall asleep dreaming about Ash and their reunion.


	33. Chapter 33

After a long pause, I am posting a new chapter, I hope for those who will read it that you will like it.

xx

 _Dendemille City_

 _Misty arrived at Dendemille a bit before 8pm, she went to the only pokemon center of the city, thanks to the nurse joy of Lumiose, she had her room already prepared here and nurse joy of Dendemille was waiting for her._

 _The room was smaller than the room in Lumiose but it was just for a night and at least it was warmer here even if it was colder outside._

 _She was exhausted, Arcanine jumped on the bed and Misty joined him almost immediately after putting on her pyjama. She only had a coffee with a a small sanwich at the train station of Lumiose but she was too tired to go downstairs and have dinner with Nurse Joy and the rest of the trainers who were spending the nigth here, she only had one thing in mind now._

 _If everything was going well she would be in Snowbelle tomorrow afternoon and with Ash. She closed her eyes and fall asleep dreaming about Ash and their reunion._

On the next morning Misty woke up a bit before 7am, there was only one bus going to Snowbelle during the day and it was at 8:30am, she could not miss it.

About 4 hours of bus were separating Dendemille City to Snowbelle.

It was going to be a long trip but Misty needed this time off before to be reunited with Ash. She was nervous, scared and happy at the same time, all those feelings were so confusing.

Over the last 48 hours and her little entrevue with Serena, Misty could not stop thinking about Ash's recation when he would see her.

Would he be happy? Misty was not so sure about it. At the end he worked hard to hide his little secret from her over the last months, so seeing her would not be the best surprise he would have ever wished for but what could she once she listened to her heart. She looked inside of her soul, of her heart to find the courage to leave the gym and follow her dreams: be with Ash and travel around the world with him.

Since the day that she fished him and decided to do not return home and follow Ash, she could not remember the last time she really took a decision for herself. Life was strange sometimes, over the last years she never had the courage to do it but now that he was on a secret deadly mission, she did not even think about it twice and crossed the world.

Also the fact that he came to Pallet Town with Serena, his now ex girlfriend, demonstrated to Misty that Daisy had been right for a long time. Ash has been living his life and she has not and on this race against the clock, she knew that she had no time to loose.

She sighed and went to the small bathroom, after sending an email to her sisters, Brock and Delia. She knew that her phone would probably not work in Snowbelle because of the snow and the heights, she would be available only when she would be able to find a good wifi connection and if this pokemon center had a bad one, she could not even imaginate how it would be there.

After taking a long and very hot shower, she dressed up with her warmest clothes, the sky was grey and small snowflakes were starting to fall. Hopefully the snow would not delay her arrival to Snowbelle. After everything she could not miss Ash, karma was a bitch but it could not be that bad.

She tied her boots and gave a last glance at the room to be sure that she was not forgetting anything. She closed the door and closed her eyes for a second: no it was not a dream, all this situation was real.

Everything happened so fast, 10 days ago she was still depressed, thinking that she would, soon, get an invitation to Serana and Ash's wedding but then she met Jessie and James and her life changed.

Before to leave the pokemon center she asked to Nurse Joy if the fact that it was now snowing would be a problem for the bus to get on time.

"Do not worry, here it is more than normal at this time of the year to see the first snowflakes. From the end of ocotober until the beginning of march, it is all white" smiled Nurse Joy

Misty smiled at her back and left the pokemon center. The bus station was just on the corner and the bus was already there. She bought her ticket and chose a seat next to the window, at the end of the bus, wishing that people would prefer to stay in front of the bus, so she could be alone and think about what she would say to Ash.

Last night when she arrived at the pokemon center, she thought about his journey in Kalos, how many places like that he had visited without her. He even probably slept at the same pokemon center, may be in the same bed, may be with Serena which made her pretty sad. Her sisters were right, Kalos was a beautiful country but she could not enjoy it, she had no time for fun but more than that she had the feeling that this place was someone's else life and that it was not her story.

She shocked her head and try to focus on what she should tell to Ash once she will be in front of him. She knew that telling him that she ran after him because she could not let him going after Mewtwo alone, would not be enough to justify her presence in Snowbelle. She would have no other choice than telling him the truth but how would he react, how would she react in case she would not get the answer that she was waiting for.

She fall asleep, soothed by the road and the white field. She was tired and not only physically, she was mentally exhausted.

The driver came to wake her up.

"Miss, we are at Snowbelle, I hope you had a good time during the trip"

"Wow, I can't believe it, Snowbelle" she replied, looking at the man in front of her

She smiled to the driver of the bus, picked up her backpack and went out of the bus. She could not believe what she was seeing, her eyes were wide.

Snowbelle was such a beautiful place, a sleeping village waiting for its white coat to cover up everything. It was like in a movie, a christmas movie. The feeling of peace was unrivaled.

She took her time to walk to the pokemon center. The place was magical. She saw the pokemon center on the next corner and she looked at her watch, it was 12:50pm, she had time to go to the pokemon center and go for lunch before to go to the pokemon center.

She was starving, she was so stress on the morning that she did not even took time to eat something and considering that she did not really had diner day before, it's been 24hours without a real meal. She crossed the door of the pokemon center and she was surprised to do not see anybody. After few minutes waiting for someone to come, Nurse Joy finally appeared.

...

Unfortunately, Nurse Joy informed her that as Snowbelle was such a small city, they only had one room here and that the room was occupated for days already and it was kind of impossible to kick out his occupant. Nurse Joy recommended Misty to go to the Bar on the corner, they had few rooms.

"It is not really a 5* stars hotel but at least it is warm and they have hot water, if you stay only a couple of nights it should be ok. I am really sorry, I know that you are a gym leader but I can not do anything" said Nurse Joy annoyed to send Misty to the bar. However, she was now perplexed as Misty looked happy about the fact that the room was taken already

"Warm and hot water, I do not need more and as you said for a couple days it's gonna be ok" replied Misty with a sincere smile and she left letting Nurse Joy absolutely lost

For Misty the fact that the room at the pokemon center was busy and that Nurse Joy could not move the person who was occupying it, could only meant one thing: this person was Ash Ketchum the pokemon master.

She left the pokemon center relieved, Ash was still here. Now she just had to take a room at the "Snowbelle" and ask how to get to the pokemon village and this is exactly what she did.

...

The "Snowbelle" was a very dark bar with almost no light, the smell of alcohol was strong and she almost ran away when she saw how dirty were the stairs but at least the room was ok. Also she secretly hoped that she would not have to sleep in that bed.

She let her backpack on the floor of the room, she took her cell phone even if it had no red in this city but at least emergency calls work, her map and her wallet that she shoved in the pocket of her coat.

She went downstairs to ask for a sandwich and few advice regarding the pokemon village. The owner of the "Snowbelle" was not the perfect housewife but at least he knew the region very well and he indicated her a very short and easy way from Snowbelle to the Pokemon Village.

"Just remember to take the 2nd on your right, just after the path of pines and you will be there in less than 45min"

Misty thanked him, called Arcanine, Pidgeot and Psyduck out of their pokeballs and went out of the Bar/Hotel, she looked at the woods, here she was 45 min away from Ash. She was a bit scared to cross those gloomy woods that she did not know but with the pokemons next to her it would be fine. Arcanine was walking in front of her and Pidgeot was flying ahead, it was gonna be fine, she could not stop to repeat to herself

Cave of the pokemon Village

Ash and his 8 pokemons were training for hours now. Ash had no idea about what time it was, probably late. They should stop if they wanted to be at the pokemon center before the night falls.

Not that Ash was afraid of the darkness of the woods but since it was snowing today and he and his pokemons have been training really hard for hours he just prefered to avoid any kind of "surprise" that you can fin in the woods by night, on a cold night.

He was looking at his pokemons, how fast they were learning the movements that he was teaching them, how amazing they were, all together. Everybody told him that he was crazy to go alone on this quest but he was not alone, not at all, he has his team, his friends with him.

Of course it would have been amazing to share this journey with one of his friends but it was way too dangerous, at least he could talk with Meowth. He missed his friends and he even if he was trying not to think about a certain girl with long red hair, every night once he was back the pokemon center, laying on the bed his thoughts were all about Misty.

He thought about calling and telling her the truth but Misty was too sensitive and daring at the same time and he could not take the risk to see her comingand less after this horrible battle against Mewtwo.

...

After the strong battle with Mewtwo, Ash decided to extend his stay at Snowbelle for few more days. Mewtwo's attacks had been damaging a big part of the pokemon village and many pokemons had been injured. Thanks to Brock who came to help Ash, the pokemons had been cured but Ash could not leave before to be sure that the pokemons were 100% ok and safed, also his owns pokemons needed time to recover. Tauros and Snorlax had been injured aswell.

Plus Snowbelle was a small city and with the winter coming, almost nobody was in town except the townies which was perfect for Ash to keep his mission secret and train hard.

But now weeks had passed since the fight with Mewtwo and now that his pokemons were more than recovered, they were actually stronger now, Ash knew that he had to leave Snowbelle and head back to his mission. Meowth told him that the best would be for now to estroy Giovanni first which was right, amon other things because Giovanni wass easier to find.

He was absolutely lost in his thoughts when he heard a rockfall. His pokemons heard it too and they were looking at Ash. Ash looked at Charizard, Charizard knew what he had to do and used flamethrower, just to welcome the guests and that's when Ash heard a voice that he knew too well.

Charizard knew that voice aswell and stopped his attack.

Ash turned back and blinked few times, that must be his imagination playing him an ill turn, it could not be true. Then he saw Arcanine running to him and a feminine shade that he knew too well

What was she doing here, at least the flame did not touch her, thought Ash

"Ash Ketchum, what the hell are you doing, do you want to kill me or what" screamed Misty who was now standing up

Ash turned white, how did she make it

"Mist, Misty, what the hell are you doing here" asked Ash totally stunned


	34. Chapter 34

Another chapter. I hope you will enjoy it, we are not on the last part of the story.

xx

 _Ash turned back and blinked few times, that must be his imagination playing him an ill turn, it could not be true. Then he saw Arcanine running to him and a feminine shade that he knew too well_

 _What was she doing here, at least the flame did not touch her, thought Ash_

 _"Ash Ketchum, what the hell are you doing, do you want to kill me or what" screamed Misty who was now standing up_

 _Ash turned white, how did she make it_

 _"Mist, Misty, what the hell are you doing here" asked Ash totally stunned_

Misty knew that Ash was angry at the second that her cerulean eyes met his chocolate gaze but she was not going to play back.

"What the hell I am doing here, I return you the question, what the hell are you doing here Ash" she asked very serious

"I am training as you can see and you should not have come inside without announce your presence, Charizard could have hurt you and Arcanine and Psyduck. And what are you doing here with my pokemons" replied Ash who was angry and confused as only could have give her his pokeballs.

"Come on Ash, don't reply to my question with another one" replied Misty who was getting upset

"But I replied, I told you, I am training"repeat Ash on the same tone

"Training yes but for what, Ash, do you think that I am stupid, how long did you think that you could hide this from me"

Ash was looking at Misty into the eyes but he did not know what to say. From rage to guilt there was only a step. Seeing how upset was Misty and seeing this sadness and disappointment into her eyes made him felt so guilty.

"You are not gonna reply to this question, Ash, seriously, I do not know what's worst, running after Mewtwo alone or hide this from me, I thought that you were my bestfriend"

This last part was stabbing for Ash. He tried to get back on top of the conversation

"Because I did not want you to come with me and see I was right, because you got the news and you jumped in a plane, I am going to kill Brock, seriously"

"Too bad for you Mr Ketchum, Brock did not tell me anything, I found out by myself." She cut with a dark gaze thinking about how she found out about Ash's secret

"I was doing a tour of the city to let some stupid flyers for my sisters's show and I met Jessie and James, they talked too much as usual and that's only after that I ran to Brock's ready to kill him. You can be proud of your best friend Brock, he did not betray you. It hurt me so bad, knowing that you tried to leave without saying goodbye had been hard to believe but this, I have no words to describe what I felt" she said with tears into her eyes

"Misty, I did that to protect you, it's dangerous, why don't you want to understand my position, I mean I was right because here you are in front of me and this is what I did not what to happen, that's why I kept that secret" said Ash who was being honest

"But Ash, we are supposed to be best friends or at least that what I thought, that I was your best friend and that you trusted me. Was this a lie?" she asked confused

Seeing that Ash was not seeing anything Misty yelled at him

"Was this a lie? Ash are we still bestfriends because from my side I have the feeling that we haven't been bestfriends for a long time" she said in a sigh

Another stab in the back for Ash. Tt was painful to see Misty crying and hearing those things but she was right, he had been the worst friend for years now but what he did when he left few weeks ago had been done because of the fact that he loved her and that he could not accept to loose her again.

"You are right, I haven't been a good friend for you lately and over the last few years but Misty believe me, please believe me, I did it to protect you because I do not want anybody with me right now and you less than everyone else"

"But Ash, we are not kids anymore, what's hurting the most is that you did not only leave without telling me your little secret, what hurts the most is that you erased me from your life"

"Misty you died in my arms, I wish that you will never have to leave this, it had been the most horrible moment of my life, there is no way I will accept to leave that moment again, this is the reason why I acted like this" explained Ash looking inside of her eyes, trying to see if she was believing him

"Actually, I did have this feeling" replied Misty in a very broken voice

"When"

"9years ago, our first entrevue with Mewtwo, when you jumped in the middle of the fight between Mewtwo and Mew and died, I would never be able to forget this moment, you without life, a cold rock"

"This is different Misty, you can not compare those two situations" tried Ash to justify himself while he was now looking at the floor.

"Why not" she asked looking for Ash's gaze

Ash knew that he should tell her: because I love you that's why it is different but words did not come out of his lips

"Ash, few minutes ago, I asked you if we were still best friends, obvisouly we are not, so what are we"

Misty was in the same position than Ash, the timing was perfect but any of them could find the courage to confess their feelings.

"I am sorry Misty, I do not know what to say, it was a mistake to hide this from you, I should have reveal you my plans to go after Mewtwo but would you have acccept to stay away, I do not think so and as we are both tired and upset and it's already late, I think that we should go back to Snowbelle and talk about this later, also I will buy you a ticket for tomorrow"

"You are sending me home" she asked irritated

"Yes Misty, you can't stay with me, I am sorry"

"I crossed the world for you Ash and that's the only thing that you find, sending me home, what if I do not want"

"Oh sh** Misty, I am not playing ok, this is too dangerous and I won't accept to take the risk to loose you again" cut Ash who was annoyed now

"Keeping me alive doesn't mean that you won't loose me" said Misty who was devastated. She could not believe that she crossed the world to see him, to be with him and in few minutes all her hopes and dreams went away.

Everybody told her that it was dangerous and not a good idea to run after Ash but what nobody told her is that this trip would break her heart.

Ash did not reply to Misty, he did not know what to add after this sentence. They went out of the cave in a deep silence. Ash called back his pokemons except Charizard who was going to stay with them until snowbelle just in case. Pikachu, Meowth and Psyduck were following them, gloomy and disappointed.

They were so sad, this fight between Ash and Misty had been worst than a fight against Mewtwo. Seeing two persons who are in love with each other fighting like this just because they hide their feelings for each oher for too many years s and now they do not know how to confess themselves, was horrible.

...

Nobody said a word during their way back to Snowbelle. Misty was crying, flagellating herself for coming to Kalos. Ash was fighting with his conscience, if he did let Misty leave, he would probably loose her forever but on the other hand if he let her come with him, it was taking the risk to loose her again for good this time. Also he was feeling horrible for acting like a jerk, Misty did not deserve that. He was also dubious, why did Misty really cross the world.

Her mother once told him: if you love someone set it free, if it comes back it is yours forever and Ash was thinking that may be that was it and Misty was really in love with him.

Timing was horrible to start a romance with Misty and if she was really in love with him, after so many years what would few weeks more of waiting be.

He sighed many times, Misty heard them but she thought that was because of the fact that he was angry

...

Finally they arrived at Snowbelle, Misty briefly told Ash that she was staying at the "snowbelle" and ran away before that Ash could say anything.

Ash went to the pokemon center, to his room, laying down on the bed for a while. He had been hesitating about calling Brock and ask for advices but this time it ha to his choice.

The woman that he loved just crossed the world to be with him, knowing about his plans, a woman who put her own life in danger to protect him an not only that night of july, no she did it many times and he treated her like that, what was wrong with him. Brock was right, love was complicated and love hurts.

Pikachu and Meowth both told Ash that he should confess his feeling, tell Misty taht he loves her and then after it, only after it he shoukd talk with her about the situation, what he was planning to do and if Misty should join him or not.

They were probably right but how would Misty react. He was so tired, he needed a shower to clean up his mind.

However, even after a long shower, Ash could not stop thinking about Misty. He had to fix this situation now. He dressed up and followed by Pikachu and Mewoth who previously told him that he must confess his feelings for Misty now if he did not want to loose her as a friend and a lover.

...

At the "snowbell" he asked the owner's wife which room was Misty's room. He took the stairs and sighed.

He knocked the door of her room at the hotel. After knocking few times without any answer he decided to come inside. Misty was on the bed, foetal's position, crying.

Ash took a sit on the bed and after hesitating for few seconds he put his hand on her shoulder. The fact that Misty did not want to face indicated Ash that she was really, really devastated.

"Misty, I am sorry for what I said earlier, I should not have treat you like this but I had been honest with you when I told you that I did it to protect you"

he was waiting for her answer, worried that she might not say anything

"It was selfish Ash, you only thought from your point of view not mine" replied Misty few minutes after. She was facing him now

"I know and I want to apologize for this aswell but that night had let some indelibles scars" he revealed

"For both Ash, not only for you and Ash, I was serious when I asked you what are we"

"I know" sighed Ash who was now sure about what was Misty looking for. She wanted an answer but what were they, he did not know.

"And, because you haven't been my bestfriend for a long time now" she started, she was going to do it, she would not stop this time but Ash interrupted her.

"Misty, I know that I haven't been treating you the way you deserve and I am sorry for this"

"Ash, this is not what I am talking about, Ash you are not my best friend because I love you, I am in love with you this is why you are not my best friend for a long time now and I know that you heard me that night" she confessed

"I did but I did not know how to understand it" replied Ash who could not believe what Misty just said. It was true, the tomboy girl who fished him and slaped him 10 years ago, was in love with him.

Misty was surprised, that was Ash's answer.

"Misty, since when" he asked

"How that since when" asked Misty perplexed

"Since when are you in love with me"he repeat. Misty was stupefied, she was expecting everything except an interrogationg about her feelings and the worst part was that she did not know what to think about it.


	35. Chapter 35

Another chapter, hope you will like it.

xx

 _"Misty, since when" he asked_

 _"How that since when" asked Misty perplexed_

 _"Since when are you in love with me" he repeat. Misty was stupefied, she was expecting everything except an interrogationg about her feelings and the worst part was that she did not know what to think about it._

 _..._

Misty finally decided that she had no reason to lie and she started from the beginning to make everything clear for Ash.

"For a while"

"A while" cut Ash sceptical

"Ash, I haven't even started, yes for a while, I can't even remember when I fall in love with you if that's what you wanna know"

"How that's, you woke up a morning and thougt, oh gosh I am in love with Ash"said Ash in a satirical tone.

Under other circumtancies Misty could have laugh but not today

"No, what I meant is that, I think that I always loved you, since the first day we met, that moment when I fished you, you piqued my curiosity, you took my bike, I followed you and from that moment you changed my life Ash"

"I thought you hated me" said Ash still with a hint of scepticism in his voice

"No, I did not, I never did hate you. At that point my life was well boring and sad, I was surrounded by my sisters, they were always putting me down, always. I was not happy at all and then I fished you and you gave me the opportunity to go on my own way"

"By your own way you mean following me" asked Ash who was completely lost.

It was hard for him to believe Misty's word. His life had just changed because of this revelation, he had never been the best friend of Misty, everything she did had been done for love andd it was making a hue difference. However, he was doubtful.

"Yes" said Misty before to be cut by Ash again

"But, I did not tell you to come with me, you followed me"

"Yes Ash, that's what I am trying to explain you, could you please let me explain you without interrupting with awkward and non necessary questions"

Ash promised that he would not interrupter her anymore even if it would be hard. What was Misty telling him did not make sense with his verison of the story. Even though he had to admit that he always wonder why Misty started to follow him if she thought that he was fool.

.

"Back at the pokemon center, seeing how you were protecting Pikachu, how you cared about pokemons and people, how you kicked TR's ass, you impressed me, you amazed me and even if you destroyed my bike, the way I had seen you acted, I do not know, I felt someething that I can not explain"

She smiled, she was thinking about what she felt on that moment: wow that guy is so amazing, he loves pokemons so much, he is so nice, I have to become his friend.

"I followed you because I was curious about you, to know more about you. I guess that this day I've seen the man that you are today and day after day I could not accept to be away from you, I did not want to go back to the gym, I was so happy with you. "

She made a pause, Ash's face was different now. He was listenning with attention. She looked into his eyes to see if he was feeling the same way but she was not sure about what is chocolate gaze was telling her.

.

"When we got back to Viridian city after the Johto's league and I got this message from my sisters, that day I understood that I was in love with you. I never questioned what I felt before that because we were kids and too young to think about love. That day changed everything, I had to leave you, we were 13 years old and I could not tell you what I felt as I just realized it and you would not have understand"

"This is why you were so upset that day", noticed Ash more for himself than for Misty

"Yes, life is so unfair sometimes"

"But Misty, we are not 13 anymore and you got plenty of opportunity to tell me how you feel but you never did, why"

"Ash, I tried so hard to tell you but everytime I was trying something was coming up and I've always been scared about your reaction"

.

Ash's eyes were wide opened

"Misty, how's the hell is that possible, you had been in love with me for all those years but we haven't been travelling together since we are 13 years old and worst before this summer, last time I saw you had been a year and a half ago before" said Ash nervous. Misty's speech had no sense for him.

.

Misty told him that her feelings had only been growing up with the years even if she was not spending a lot of time with him.

"God Ash, everytime I was seeing you, my feelings for you were getting stronger and stronger and when you came for christmas during your trip to Sinoh, you were finally taller than me and I could not stop thinking about being in your arms"

"That same christmas when we shared our first kiss under the mistletoe" laughed Ash who could remember how awkward this moment had been.

.

It was at the Christmas party which was taking place at Oak's house. Ash was talking with Brock and Tracey and then suddendly Brock took him apart and then Misty showed up. Brock took Ash's arm and in less than a second, Brock was telling them, oh oh, look where you are and then he disappeared, letting Misty and Ash blushing. Misty was so nervous that she laughed just before Ash took her face in his hands and softly kiss her on the lips.

A very sweet kiss, after it, Misty turned as red as her dress was and she left too scared to see Ash's face.

Misty's voice called Ash back to earth.

"How did you think that we got under the mistletoe, I spent 2 days preparing that scene with Brock" confessed Misty who was laughing aswell

"Was it your first kiss, Ash" she asked, she always thought it had been but considering the fact that he did not wait for her may be she had been wrong and this was not his first kiss

"Of course it was, I was only thinking about pokemons, getting badges and wins battles at that time but I have to confess that I had been thinking about that kiss for months"

They both blushed, Misty was glad to finally hear that Ash felt something too

.

"But Misty, I never thought that you were in love with me and for now 2 years at least everybody is telling me, Ash, she loves you but for me it was impossible"

"Why did you think that" asked Misty worried

"Oh Misty I do not know, you were spending more time telling me what I was doing wrong and telling me how stupid I was than telling me how beautiful and amazing I was and considering that I have my public and they do the opposite, that just never crossed my mind"

"Was Serena telling you how amazing you are"

.

Ash nooded. Serena and all the girls who had a crush on him were always flattering him, their attitudes were so different from Misty's.

Misty revealed that she actually acted like this to protect herself and hide her feelings

"Well Misty, congrats, it worked" said Ash disappointed

May be if Misty would not have tried so hard to hide her feelings, they could have get an opportunity way sooner.

Misty, who perceived Ash's disappointment, justified herself by the fact that he never gave her credit as a girl either.

"That's not true Misty"

"Come on Ash, I've never heard any compliment from you"

.

Ash scowled but she was right, he never said anything to her even if he noticed how much she had changed over the years, she really became the most beautiful sensational sister as she used to dream when she was a little girl.

"Misty, I have question for you, what changed, why are you telling me what you feel now"

"Because we are not kids anymore, we are adults and seeing you with Serena made me realized that I could not let escape another opportunity, everybody was telling you that I loved you and well everybody was telling me to confess my feelings"

"I actually was ready to tell you the truth almost 2 years ago, for christmas but I arrived too late and we only had time to say hi to each other" she said to justify herself

"Misty, I understand your point of view but are you sure about your feelings, I mean, don't get me wrong but are you sure that this is love"

Misty was stunned, really that was Ash's reply

"Get out, get out of the room Ash" she said while she walking to the door to open it. She was not thinking, this sentence was too much for her

"Misty, what did I say" asked Ash lost

"What did you say, seriously Ash, asking me if I am sure that what I feel is love. How can you ask me that, after everything we have been through and even if it is true that I did not confess until today, I think that I sent you millions of signs and you are the one who was blind, may be you still are"

"Millions of signs, well sorry Misty but you were sending toxic attacks not love signs, always yelling at me, telling me how stupid and stubborn I was, always highliting my defaults in front of everybody and now you pretend that I should have read in between the lines." He knew that what he was going to say would hurt her but he was too hurt himself too think well about it now.

"You are crazy Misty and the only reason why I have never seen that you love me it is because you worked to hard on making me thinking the contrary, what you sow you reap" he finished before to leave the room

"Have a good night Misty, I will see you tomorrow morning before the bus leaves and by the way it is almost impossible to sleep in that hotel by night, noisy, if you see what I mean, so enjoy", he shut the door in Misty's face.

.

Misty looked at the door for minutes, tears rolling on her cheeks. That was it, Ash was right, what you sow you reap. How could have she been so stupid to think that Ash could ever love her. It was all her fault and now she had lost him forever. She fall on the bed and cried until very late.

...

Pokemon center, Ash's room

Pikachu and Meowth were trying to calm down Ash. They were trying to make him see things under Misty's point of view, it took them hours but finally they made it, Ash was accepting the fact that Misty was scared to be rejected.

"But, that doesn't excuse everything, I mean, ok she has some issues regarding being rejected and everything but was she forced to act like this, it hurt me many times and she had to know it"

"But Ash, you said that you knew that you also loved her because she never hide when you were doing something bad" said Meowth

"Yes but it doesn't mean that doing it all the time was the best thing to do"

"Pika, pikachu, pikachupi, You should go back to the snowbelle and tell her how you feel, she must feel so bad now, you broke her heart"

"Pikachu, thanks, I feel better already but I do not think that I broke her heart"

"Sorry Ash but Piakchu is right and as Misty said, she did not say anything but she did send you signs and the biggest one had been jumping in front of you when Mewtwo were about to kill you" noticed Meowth.

Ash sighed, told them that he would tell her that he loved her tomorrow morning but for now he was tired and needed to sleep.

...

At the "snowbelle" Misty was feeling so bad and Ash was right, it was not possible to sleep, from a bar during the day to a whorehouse during the night. It was 1am and noises were not tolereable, she finally decided to lave and go to the pokemon center.

She was not sure that Ash would accept her presence for the night but a fight could not borrow 10 years of friendship. But the truth is that Misty needed to be sure that Ash did not mean what he said and that she was still her friend.

.

Nurse Joy did not say anything and told her that his room was on the 2nd floor. When she saw her on the morning, her instinct told her that she came for Ash, she knew that she was Misty Waterflower, the gym leader of Cerulean City and one of the closest friend of Ash Ketchum.

When Ash heard that someone was knocking on the door, he knew that it was Misty.

"Come in, it's open"

"Hi Misty", he said before she opened the door which let Misty confused. Was he waiting for her.


	36. Chapter 36

New Chapter

xx

 _Nurse Joy did not say anything and told her that his room was on the 2nd floor. When she saw her on the morning, her instinct told her that she came for Ash, she knew that she was Misty Waterflower, the gym leader of Cerulean City and one of the closest friend of Ash Ketchum._

 _When Ash heard that someone was knocking on the door, he knew that it was Misty._

 _"Come in, it's open"_

 _"Hi Misty", he said before she opened the door which let Misty confused. Was he waiting for her._

 _..._

Misty looked at Ash.

"How did you know that it was me"

Ash explained that when he arrived at Snowbelle, the room of the pokemon center was busy and even if he could have asked Joy to get the room ready for him, he refused.

He did not want anybody to know that he was in town and kicking the person from the room of the pokemon center would have make clear that he, Ash Ketchum was in town and needed the room. Only the last pokemon Master has a priority to get any room in any pokemon center of the world.

So obviously he had no other choice than going to the "Snowbelle".

"Thanks God, it had been only for 2 nights" laughed Ash

"Do you think that's funny" asked Misty surprised while she was making few steps to the bed. Ash made space for her which resolve Misty's doubts about what she should do now.

.

While Ash was explaining his experience at the "Swnobelle", Misty tried to do not touch Ash while she was making her own space in the bed. It was a bed for 2 persons, yes but it was not a king size and Misty did not want to be in touch with Ash's skin as Misty would burn for sure.

Ash noticed that Misty was not listening with attention and that's when he finally realized that they were going to share the same bed until the morning. They had share bed only few times when they were kids and travelling together but tonight it was different.

Different because they were kids not adults as they were now, different because he had no clue about Misty's feelings and most of all because Misty was a tomboy at this time, not a 19 years old young lady wearing a black nightdress which was hugging Misty's curves perfectly.

.

To do not be distrated anymore by this image and all the images in his head now, he found a good excuse to make Misty wearing a shirt over her nightdress

"Misty, you aren't you cold" he asked knowing the answer as he noticed the gooseflesh on her skin

Misty nooded. Ash went out of the bed, took one of his shirt and gave it to her. Misty took the shirt, her fingers touched Ash's fingers, they blushed, unable to speak while their mind were full of something else than just being in the same bed.

It was a strange feeling for Misty. Be here, in the same bed, about to sleep with him after arguing. For her it was the first time that she was sharing a bed with a man.

She was surprised by Ash's reaction, in the past after asking him to leave, he would not have been so nice with her. Actually, he probably would have let Misty sleeping on the floor. They both changed but Misty was ready to pay a billion of dollars to know Ash's thoughts.

Yes she confessed her feelings however he did not say anything and it was impossible for Misty's to read in Ash's mind which was accentuating her feeling of insecurity and her doubts.

.

Ash looked at Pikachu and Meowth who were sleeping at his feet before to looked at Misty.

"It is really late, I think we should sleep and finish our conversation tomorrow" said Ash

"I thought we were done with it already" asked Misty surprised

"No, we are not but let's talk about it tomorrow" finished Ash before to turn off the light.

.

Being in the dark was easier for him, easier to deal with the situation. What should he do, send her back tomorrow against her will, should he tell that he loves her aswell. He had only few hours before the sunrise and the only think that he was sure about was the fact that he loves her.

Also the dark was helping him to chase away all the naughty thoughts he was having just by looking at Misty.

Curiously Misty fall asleep in few minutes, she was too tired to think about anything now. The week had been hard and she was really exhausted.

.

On the day after, when Misty woke up Ash was still sleeping, or that what she thought. They were face to face and she took advantage the situation. She observed Ash's face for long minutes, same thing he did few minutes ago while Misty was sleeping. For Ash, it was hard to play the sleeping beauty but feeling Misty's gaze on him was making him so happy and giving him such peace that he did an effort to do not ruin the moment.

But finally Ash decided that it was time to open his eyes. They looked at each other, blushing because of the situation and because they were happy.

Ash smiled at her before to jump out of the bed. Being in this situation was asking him to much selfcontrol for now. It tooked him a long time before to fall asleep last night and he had enough time to think about what he should do. Now the question was how to do it without too many collateral damages.

.

Misty surprised to see him runing away, looked at Meowth and Pikachu who raised their paws up

"Emergency" replied Meowth perplexed

"Pika, pika/cold shower" said Pikachu who knew that Misty could not understand him, Meowth nooded

Misty looked at the door of the bathroom where Ash had just locked himself.

She heard the water and looked at her watch. It was early, 7:30am but may be Ash was late for his super training plan. After what she had briefly seen yesterday and what she saw at the gym this summer, Ash was really training hard with his pokemons/ He had to be ready to fight against mewtwo at every moment.

.

She closed her eyes again, she was still sleepy and Ahs would not get out of the bathroom in the 15minutes which let her a bit of extra sleep. She tried to imaginate how it would be to be Ash's girlfriend, for real, having an adult relationship with him, waking up next to him every morning, hopefully it would not be that awkward...

She rided up the blanket on her shoulders and sighed before to fall asleep.

.

Unfortunately when she opened her eyes, Pikachu, Meowth and Ash were not in the room anymore. Misty looked at her watch again, 8:15am. Now it was her turn to jump out of the bed to run to the bathroom.

Where did Ash go, she asked herself with a bad feeling. She tried to chase it away while the hot water was falling on her body but this feeling was too strong. She got out of the bathroom in 10min. She dressed up as fast as she can and went out of the room with the intention of finding Joy to ask her if she knew where Ash went. She did not even take time to dry her hair.

.

She found Joy at the reception

"Good Morning Nurse Joy, have you seen"

"Ash" finished Joy who could read Misty's anxiety on her face

"Yes, Ash"

"He went ouf a bit before 8am but as usual he did not tell me anything about where he was going, I am sorry" said Joy

"You should go back to the room, I am sure he will come back soon, he did not leave with his backpack which means that he won't be gone for more than few minutes" assured Joy

Misty looked at the window, it was snowing again and a lot and as she had no clue about where she could find Ash, she listened to Joy and went back to the room. Her fears were getting stronger...

.

Back in the room, she sat on the bed, took her phone which was still on the night table and connected her phone to the pokemon center's wifi. She had few mails from her sisters and from Brock. She also had a voice message from Delia. She took time to send an email to her sisters, a longer one with more details to Brock and another one for Delia. As Ash was still not showing up, she went back to the bathroom to dry her hair, brush her teeth and look at herself in the mirror to be sure that any spot came out during the night.

.

It was now 8:45am and Ash was still missing. She did not know what do to, she sighed and walked through the window. Seeing the snow falling was relaxing and she was also looking for Ash. On this white landscape a tall man, wearing a cap, followed by a Pikachu and a Mewoth should not be very common.

A bit before 9am, Ash opened the door, he found Misty looking through the window.

"You are up" noticed Ash looking down as if he was afraid to face her

Misty felt that something was wrong. She knew Ash too well and the tone he just used, was not a good sign.

"Yes for a while already, where have you been" she asked. She did not want to make it longer, Ash had to tell her something important and that she might dislike so better to do it fast.

"I was, I went to, to"h He tried before to be cut by Misty

"To where Ash, to buy me a return ticket" she said as she just saw an envelope in Ash's pocket, an envelope with the stamp of an airplane company

"Misty, I am sorry but I told you this is too dangerous, you can not stay with me"

Misty did not know what to say

"I haven't slept, I have been thinking about it all night, this is too much" Ash started

"When" she cut again

"Tonight" he replied still looking down

"Tonight, how" she asked completely lost

"I have to leave Snowbelle aswell, you found me quite easily so it means that more persons can find me. I can't take that risk and also because I have been here for too long already." He made a pause and finally looked at Misty in the eyes even if this was painful

"There is a bus leaving in 45 min, direct to lumiose airport or I can let you at the airport, it's on my way" he finished

"I guess, it's gonna be useless to ask you where you are going" said Misty who was trying to do not cry and to keep this conversation in a nice way

"It's not like this Misty and you know it. I do not even know where I will be in 3 days, I have to find Mewtwo before he finds me"

"If you say so"

"I do not know why you came here, what you were looking for Misty and I am sorry that I can not give you but the timing is just not right"

"The timing is not right" she laughed cynic

"Problem is that apparently the timing is never right, Ash. Yesterday you asked me why I did not tell you anything before, well because I was afraid of your reaction. Yesterday you also said that see I was right, here you are Misty, well let me return you the compliment, see Ash, I was right, I told you how I feel and you are sending me home as if we were strangers. I always hoped that we could be more than friends but I was wrong and the worst part is that I do not even think that I am your friend."

"Misty, please do not dramatize"

"Dramatize, Ash, you wanna know why I came here, do you really want to know"

"I came because since you left I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, you told me that this is too dangerous, you are right and this is why I could not let you alone, I love you Ash, I do not know in which tongue I have to tell you that to make you believe that what I feel for you is real" she paused, waiting for Ash to do something, kissing her, yelling at her something but nothing.

"I can not imaginate my life without Ash, that's why I jumped in front of you that night"

"Misty, I, I" tried Ash who was about to break his barrier and tell her to stay with him forever but he just could not

"I will take the bus Ash, no worries" she said picking up her backpack and coat. She was so disappointed.

"I think this is it Ash, end of the story, I hope you will find Mewtwo and destroy him, as for me I have lost so many years of loving you but most of all I lost so many years waiting for you but now this is over, goodbye Ash" she finished.

She left, letting Ash stunned.

.

"Pika, pikachupi, pakachu/ Ash come on run, run before it's too late, don't you love her"

"I do but"

"But what Ash, Pikachu is right, run, she can not leave, ok the timing is not perfect but is there any right timing anyway, let her come with us"

"What if I loose her again"

"Pikapi/ You already lost her"

Ash looked at his friends and sighed few times before to open the door and start to run. It was 9:25am, he had 20 minutes to fix this mess and prove Misty that he loves her may be more than she loves him


	37. Chapter 37

A new chapter

For those who are still reading, I hope you will like it

"Pika, pikachupi, pakachu/ Ash come on run, run before it's too late, don't you love her"

"I do but"

"But what Ash, Pikachu is right, run, she can not leave, ok the timing is not perfect but is there any right timing anyway, let her come with us" asked Meowth

"What if I loose her again"

"Pikapi/ You already lost her"

Ash looked at his friends and sighed few times before to open the door and start to run. It was 9:25am, he had 20 minutes to fix this mess and prove Misty that he loves her may be more than she loves him

...

Ash was running to the bus station, he did not know that Misty could walk that fast. The bus station was not far away but it was snowing and Misty did not know the city. For a moment he thought that may be Misty did not go to the bus station and went back to the "Snowbelle".

He looked at his watch, he had now 10min before the bus leaves. He had no time to go back to the "Snowbelle" to see if Misty went there instead of the bus station. He sighed and hoped that she walked really fast and she was at the bus station.

.

He arrived in front of the portal of the bus station followed by Pikachu and Meowth. The bus was there and people were already doing the queue to get on it. He was looking for a long red hair girl but he could not see any. He was desperate, how was it possible, where did she go. A lot of possibilities came to him but non of them were making sense.

He was about to leave when he finally saw her, she was at the end of the queue, people were starting to get on the bus, he had to do it fast. She appeared like a miracle.

"Misty" called Ash

Misty thought that she was becoming crazy, did she really hear Ash's voice.

"Misty" called Ash again

.

This time Misty knew that the voice was not in her head, it was too close. She turned over and stayed frozen, Ash was in front of her. He might have been leaving the pokemon center in a hurry as he was not even wearing his cap.

"Ash" she murmured not paying attention about the fact that most of the persons waiting to get on the bus, were looking at them.

"What are you doing here" she asked stunned

"Misty, please do not get in the bus, just stay here with me" he said while he was trying to catch his breath again and not because he had been running bu because he was scared.

Misty could not move or say anything, she was just looking into his chocolate eyes and listenning. May be she was dreaming...

.

Ash took long deep breathe before to start. It was now or never.

"Misty, I am sorry for everything I've done to you. I am sorry for being such a jerk over the last years, for haven't been your bestfriend or just simply a good friend but everything I said earlier about why I decided to leave without telling you, was real. I did leave because I could not accept to loose you again and you know why because that night had been the most horrible night of my life." he revealed, he had to continue now that he was here, he had to tell her everything

"And this is not just because I lost my bestfriend, no this is because I understood that I was in love you, I'd always been but that night the reality hit me." He made a pause afraid about his next words. Letting his feelings coming out was terrifying.

"The reason why it did not work with Serena or any other girl is because that day when you fished me, I kind of stole your bike but you totally stole my heart. It took me almost 10 years to realize that it's you, you are the one, I think that my heart always knew that you were the woman of my life but we were young and I was too busy by trying to become the greatest pokemon master of all time that I had never been listening to my heart until that night." confessed Ash

.

Misty was still mute, listening with attention as all the people who were looking at them but apparently Ash did not give a shit about them. She could not believe that those feelings had been mutuals for years. She thought about her bike, this fuck** bike really changed their lives.

She could feel that she was blushing even if it was snowing. Ash took her hands in his before to continue.

"The problem is that I had to choose between exposing you or protecting you. I chose to protect you or at this what I believed that I was doing; so yes I screwed up but I won't do it one more time. I am so scared of loosing you but if you leave today, I will loose you anyway and I prefer to have you by my side no matter what and share memories, spend time with you than loosing you with just regrets of what we could have been and please Misty do not cry because I have seen you crying to many times lately and it was always my fault to please smile, slap me, everything you want but do not cry" He finished with a shy smile.

He dried the tears with his hands and stroked her cheeks.

.

Misty was crying but because she was happy, finally karma had decided to be nice with her, at least for a while. The fact that Ash was insisting on the point that they had only a short period of time ahead to be together was frightening her.

But for now she had to focus on the fact that her deepest dream was finally becoming real: Ash Ketchum loves her.

She smiled at him and as he did not know what to do, she simply followed her heart and soflty kissed him on the lips.

Ash grapped her waist with his arms and hugged her. He was going to kiss her anyway seeing Misty making the first step meant that she forgave him and that she will stay with him. Even if he knew that his situation was complicated and dangerous, he could not be happier, kissing Misty was the most pleasant thing he had done, even becoming the new greatest pokemon master had another taste.

When they shared their first kiss almost 3 years ago for Christmas, Ash felt something really strong, he did not want to stop but unfortunately for him, Misty too ashamed broke the kiss few seconds after but the taste of her lips and her perfume had been in his head for months and that's when Brock really started to tell him that he was in love with Misty.

Ash always denied but inside of him he knew that what has feeling for Misty was different than what he ever felt for another girl.

He closed his eyes, happy, he was so happy.

.

Everybody was looking at them and some applaused, the driver who had to leave finally decided to speak, he did not want to break this intense romantic moment:

"I guess you are not coming young lady" he asked with a smile

"No she is not" replied Ash before to kiss Misty again.

.

Ash and Misty did not realize that the bus was leaving, they were in their world.

"Oh and I forgot something, I love you Misty Waterflower"

"I love you too Ash Ketchum, you can't imagine how many times I have played this scene in my head" she laughed

"And was it good enough compare to what you were dreaming up with"

"No, no, it was much better Ash, much better because this time it is real and just for your information Mister Pokemon Master, I will always be by your side"

"I know"

"We will defeat Mewtwo, Ash, now that I got you, I won't let anyone separate us" she assured

"I hope so but for the first time in my life, I am scared even though having you by my side will make this quest easier" he said before giving her another passionate kiss.

Misty thought that in few minutes, may be less than 15minutes she shared more kisses with Ash than in her entire life and being in his arms was so good. Being in his arms just because she wanted to be there not because something happened. It was snowing and cold but she did not want to moove.

For Ash the feeling was different, he felt so happy to finally have Misty in his arms but at the same time the feeling of fear was growing. He has to defeat Mewtwo and protect the woman of life now in expectation of being a fully satisfied father, husband and man tomorrow. He was strong but would it be enough to defeat Mewtwo.

.

Pikachu, Meowth and Psyduck who escape from his pokeball were dancing, so happy to see those two finally together but it was time to go.

"Well lovers, it was about time and not that I want to break this moment but I think we should leave Snowbelle ASAP before journalists arrive, your little speech in front of all those people will give us a lot of publicity and we must leave ASAP" explained Meowth concerned

Misty and Ash agreed and they all went back to the pokemon center to pick up Ash's stuff and leave the city.

.

About an hour later they were leaving.

"So where are we going" asked Misty before to jump on Charizard's back

"Hum that's a surprise" laughed Ash

He had to follow his plan but today would be a day off, he needed time to explain Misty everything he found out anyway so doing a pause was not such a bad idea and for this he knew the best place to get some privacy: his house close to Camphrier Town

Misty smiled and laughed, actually she did not care about where they were going, being with Ash was all that she needed. A lot of things were coming to her head, most of them were making her blush but as her sisters said, it is normal, it is life.

Misty enjoyed the ride on Charizard's back. The views were amazing, from the snow-capped lands to fall lands, it was magical.

She recognized Lumiose, it was such a big city and the Prism Tower was shining.

Charizard started to go down, Misty whished that they were not going to Lumiose, the idea to bump into Serena was not really nice. She sighed as Charizard was still going down, she was surprised that their destination was Lumiose, specially after the fact that Meowth mentioned that they must leave Snowbelle ASAP because of the journalists.

Ash who felt that Misty's embarrassement laughed

"No worries Mist, this is not our destination for today"

"I was not worried"

Ash laughed again

"This is where we are going, to Camphrier Town" he said, pointing with his finger the small town next to Lumiose

"Looks nice"

"Yes, I love this place and actually I have an house their"

"What" said Misty confused, did he buy this house to be with Serena, when did he buy it and why

Ash who knew Misty too well explained her how he got an house there. He just simply won it at The Battle Chateau

"I won everybody there and finally some of the ducs did not have more money but he was so fuck** sure to win so he staked his house and he lost"

"You really won an house"

"Yes, really, I did not really have time to spend time there but as nobody knows that it is actually my house if I really need privacy I go there and no worries Misty, Nurse Joy of Camphrier Town sent an army of 2 ays go to clean the house"

"So you were planning to" she asked surprised

"Hum not really but I keep it clean just in case but the real problem will be the food, fridge will be empty"

It was Misty's turn to laugh, Ash and his stomach

"I swear that the real love of your life is a fridge"

"No sorry Mist, wrong again, this place is already taken" he smirked

"An may I know by whom"

"Hum, i think you know her, red hair, deep blue eyes and amazing body with the best ass of the world"

"Ash" she yelled, she gave him a slap on his shoulder

"What, I am serious Misty, I mean I've seen you wearing this short for so many years, I just enjoyed the view"

"You were what" asked Misty stunned to learn that Ash had been looking at her like this, she blushed, she did not know what to say

"Oh come on Misty, you are such a beautiful young woman and I won't hide that I enjoy to look at you specially when you are wearing this leopard printed bikini, gosh"

Another slap on his shoulder, Ash laughed and stopped to play like this. He remembered what Brock told him about Misty and he knew that this was probably making her very uncomfortable.

They landed few minutes after, the house was next to the river, away from the center of the city and the rest of the houses.

Ash helped Misty go down while Pikachu and Meowth were runing to the house. Meowth had the key in his paw and opened the house, Pikachu and him ran to the living room. They had been waiting for this day off for weeks. They took place on the couch, meowth took the remote control of the TV.

"Pika, pika/ no romantic movie Meowth"

"No worries, Piakchu, we already have the greatest romantic movie in front of us" said Meowth

"Pikachu pi/ put some catch match or soccer"

"Soccer until 3pm and after a documentary"

"Pika/ok" agreed Pikachu.

Ash and Misty were laughing.

"I can't believe that they are friends" said Misty

"It took them weeks but sometimes Pikachu gives Meowth a thunder alarm clock"

He went to the kitchen followed by Misty. The house was smaller than what Misty had imaginate, it was a really cute house but not as big as she thought a duc's house would be.

Ash smiled when he opened the fridge

"Did not you say that fridge should be empty" asked Misty dubitative

"I actually asked Joy of Snowbelle to ask Joy of Camphrier to send the team to bring food here, it was when I went ouf of the pokemon center to run after you. I thought that this would be the place to spend a bit of time with you alone, in a warm place" he said with a smile

"I have to tell you so many things Misty, I do not even know where to start" he sighed

"What about the begining" smiled Misty


	38. Chapter 38

New chapter.

xx

 _He went to the kitchen followed by Misty. The house was smaller than what Misty had imaginate, it was a really cute house but not as big as she thought a Duc's house would be._

 _Ash smiled when he opened the fridge_

 _"Did not you say that fridge should be empty" asked Misty dubitative_

 _"I actually asked Joy of Snowbelle to ask Joy of Camphrier to send the team of MMime to bring food here, it was when I went ouf of the pokemon center to run after you. I thought that this would be the place to spend a bit of time with you alone, in a warm place" he said with a smile_

 _"I have to tell you so many things Misty, I do not even know where to start" he sighed_

 _"What about the begining" smiled Misty_

...

Ash sighed few times before to start, he had to tell her everything from the beginning and it was a long story.

"Last year after I finally won my first league, Kalos's league, I decided to go to Alola to think about what I wanted to do with my life. I was a Pokemon master, yes but only the master of the region of Kalos. I had the feeling that something was missing, a lot of things were missing to be honest." he said thinking about how much he started to miss Misty and Brock, specially Misty after winning the Kalos league.

...

Meanwhile he was speaking he was also preparing pasta. Misty was surprised to see him cooked, one of them had learnt how to cook, she thought with a smile

...

"I heard that they were building a team in Alola with a new league to defeat so I thought, why not. A short trip, new league, sea, sun and times to think. 2 days after, we were flying there with Clemont, Bonnie and of course Serena."

Misty interrupted him to comment that she was so jealous of him. He went to Alola's region, a region with a lot of aquatic pokemons and such a good place for holidays. Ash smirked letting Misty perplexe.

...

"Well, I won all my battles and I had a week before the final of the league and my first battle against their council of 4, my first council of 4 after Kalos. This meant that I was already a master in 2 regions and about to be THE master of this region aswell. I was sure about what I would do after Alola, go back to every regions for their annual competition, win all the leagues and defeat all the councils of 4 to reach the final council of 4 made of the best masters of the world."

"A competition which happened to be in Kalos last may" smiled Misty remembering when Ash called her to tell her that he was going to be in the final against Peter.

She always knew that Ash would become a Pokemon Master but he was more than that, he was the best pokemon master of the world, until the next competion for now but may be he would be the Best for many years.

"I am so proud if you Ash, you achieved more than your dream but I do not understand where comes Mewtwo in that story" she revealed confused

"Here we go. I was training hard, I really wanted to win, TR was following me as usual but I had the feeling since I left Kalos that someone was observing me, all the time. A morning, I went to run at the beach, only with Pikachu and 3 pokeballs just in case. I had been sucked up by a wave but it was crazy because it was actually sunny that day and the ocean was so calm. I could not swim, I could not do anything, I was like paralized and I could not see Pikachu anywhere but I saw a submarine. A strong blue light was coming from it"

"Did Mewtwo attack you that day and provocked this wave"

"Yes he did, I am sure about it now and actually this bllue light, this is the last thing I can remember. I woke up on the sand, Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise and Amphinobi looking at me and scared and behind and old lady"

"The lady who gave you the famous necklace"

Ash nooded

...

"Did she save you from Mewtwo"

Ash said no and explained Misty that actually his pokemons saved him. With the strenght of the wave one of his pokeballs fall on the sand. Pikachu jumped on the rocks and had not been sucked up by the wave. Inside of the pokeball it was Charizard, Pikachu called him out. With Pikachu on his back, Charizard flew over the level of the sea to see Ash and the submarine. Pikachu jumped and sent a thunder attack while Charizard, aiming at the submarine sent fire blast even if it was not really usefull but at leats it would activate the ocean current and destabilize Mewtwo's attack and the submarine.

...

Pikachu swam to Ash, eyes closed, using only his sense of smell, as this is Ash told him to do in case of a psychic attack. Pikachu pulse the button of the 2 others pokeballs, Blastoise and Amphinobi were out.

Blastoise combine few attacks with Pikachu to send away the submarine while Amphinobi was taking Ash away using his light screen to protect them against the psychik attack of Mewtwo.

...

None of them knew or thought that it was Mewtwo in this submarine. Meowth revealed that it had been Mewtwo when he joined Ash, well he confirmed Ash's thoughts as since he faced Mewtwo that night at the casino he understood that yes, it had been him.

Even though the old lady who took care of Ash told him that it was Mewtwo. This blue light only could have been Mewtwo. Ash thanked the old lady for taking care of him before to leave and get back to his apartment where his friends must be worried about him. He had contusions and probably ribs broken but he would used Charizard so he would not have to walk and then he would have rest for the next few days.

He was about to open the door when the old Lady, Masina was her name, took off her necklace and open Ahs's hand to put her necklace in.

...

 _Flashback_

 _1 year ago, ula'ula island, Alola_

 _House of Masina_

 _"What is this, why are you giving me your necklace" ask Ash surprised_

 _"I do not need it anymore but you sure need it"_

 _"What do you mean" Ash was dubitative, he wanted to run away, he had so weird feeling in this house, the energy of this old woman was strange._

 _"After what I've seen today, believe me young man, you will need this necklace" she made a pause_

 _"Mewtwo is after you" she said_

 _Ash looked at the old lady in the eyes, trying to see if she was lying, trying to scare him, hallucinating or simply telling him the thruth._

 _It looked like she was really serious which scared Ash for few seconds before to chase the image of Mewtwo from his head. It was not possible, why would Mewtwo be after him, it did not make sense. It was probably just TR who found a better weapon today._

 _"What am I supposed to do with this necklace" asked Ash who did not want to be impolite_

 _"You will need it but more than you, give it to someone who really need protection, someone who you really care about. This necklace had been created by the creator of Mewtwo, decades ago. He failed because he lost his wife and the baby she was carrying. She did not know how to use it, he did not have time to explain her. This necklace can protect you against everything, even against Mewtwo's attack. The legend said that actually this is the only thing that can destroy Mewtwo for good and after what I've seen today, I know that this necklace has to be yours now."_

 _"That's scary and sad" replied Ash sincerely touched by the story of this necklace, by this legend. A man one day created Mewtwo and knowing that it would lead to something horrible, he created this necklace to protect the love of his life but he had no time to tell her how it works and they all lost against Mewtwo_

 _"You have a good heart, the legend must be true after all." she said evasive_

 _"Please remember to give it to someone who really need it and really special for you and remember this necklace will help you to destroy Mewtwo"_

 _cucko clock marked 9pm, Ash was about to ask more about this legend and Mewtwo but he was tired, Serena had for sure called the police, Beladonis, his mother and Pr Oak and as Mewtwo was not looking for him anyway it was better to leave instead of staying here, listening some old pokemons legend. He could always asked Oak, Sycamore or one of the specialist about pokemon's legends. But he never did until Meowth joined him as before they were legends no more._

 _end of the flashback_

...

"And I left and since that night at the casino, I haven't stoped thinking that I should have stayed and listen to her, at least. Meowth knows a lot but he knows a lot about Giovanni, TR and some legends but he is not the specialist in pokemon legends"

"Are you telling me that you wanna go back to Alola to see her"

Ash nooded

"Yes, Mewoth told me that may be she really knows the secret of the necklace, how to make it works against Mewtwo because now that this pendant is full of Mewtwo's power, we just have to know how to liberate it against Mewtwo"

"Do you think it would be that easy" she said dubitative

"Misty, I tried so hard to open it, to make it works with a mirror, with thunder attack, various attacks combinated but it doesn't work. When we faced Mewtwo few weeks ago, I thought about showing it to Mewtwo but I prefered to keep it inside of my pocket as I do not have many informations. We have to see her and also there is another reason why I want to go to Alola"

Misty frowned

...

"Have you ever heard about Blue and Red" he asked

Again Misty frowned and nooded again.

...

Of course she has heard about them, both defeated the council of 4 of Kanto almost 2 decades ago. Blue, 2 years older than Red, had been the first one to defeat Peter Senior and becoming the new master of Kanto before to be defeated few months later by Red.

Blue had been the gym leader of Viridian City for years after Giovanni left and then suddendly both, Red and Blue left Kanto without any reason or at least any known reason.

...

Red let the council of 4 and Peter Junior took the place as the Master of the region.

She could remember it perfectly as this happened precisely few months before she met Ash. She only learnt that Giovanni was back as the gym leader of Viridian City when they went back to Viridian City and when Ash had to defeat TR to get his last badge before the league.

"Do you remember what Gary said about his battle in Viridian City" Ash asked, Misty nooded

"I understand now, it was Mewtwo, this was the pokemon that Gary did not know, the unknow pokemon and we did not see him because he probably left with Giovanni" she said petrified

"Exactly Waterflower, we missed Mewtwo that day"

"You are right, however, I do not understand the link between Giovanni, Mewtwo, Blue and Red" said Misty perplexe

"Misty, they left, both just after Giovanni came back. Something happened and I am sure this is in touch with my own story, our story now and you know why I am sure about it, because Blue and Red are both living in Alola"

...

Misty was shocked, Alola, wow this was a big news. Nobody never heard about them since they left almost 11 years ago, some people even thought they were dead but no they went to Alola

"Where everything begun" said Misty looking at Ash in the eyes

...

They finish to eat in silence, both thinking about what could be the link between Blue, Red and Mewtwo. Misty was looking in her memory and suddendly she remembered something.

"Ash, oh how could I forget this, I think I have it"

"Misty, what is it" he asked worried

"Both Blue and Red had been the first people in Kanto who met Mewtwo." She revealed letting Ash stunned

"I can remember it, my sisters, well actually Daisy by this time she was in love with Blue but she was much younger than him and he did never really pay attention to her but Daisy knew everything about him. She heard that he had been seriously injured in Cerulean cave by a new type of pokemon. The strongest one." She sighed thinking about this memory."

"I am so glad to have you here Waterflower" smiled Ash ebfore to kiss her

"I am not done yet" said Misty who was smiling aswell. Ash was happy to have her here, next to him, she did not need anything more right now

She made an effort to focus on her memory and not about Ash's lips on hers.

"Red, who was completing the pokedex for Pr Oak, went to see Blue and then he went to the cave and he caught this pokemon, I do not know how but he did it. Pokedex in Kanto was 100% filled, 150 pokemons and Oak revealed that there might be 151 pokemon then because number 150 was Mew, not Mewtwo. Red, Blue and Pr Oak were stunned. Nobody had heard about mewtwo before, Daisy, the young sister of Blue and George, Gary's father, explained eevrything to my sister Daisy as they used to be best friends." said Misty. She took Ash's hands in hers to show him that he was not alone, she was here to help him, to be with him no matter what

"And then few months later both flew to Alola and Mewtwo was back with Giovanni. The question is why was Mewtwo in the cave and how Giovanni took him back if Red caught him" finished Ash who was seeing this dark story becoming darker day after day.


	39. Chapter 39

New Chapter

Hope you enjoy it

 _She made an effort to focus on her memory and not about Ash's lips on hers._

 _"Red, who was completing the pokedex for Pr Oak, went to see Blue and then he went to the cave and he caught this pokemon, I do not know how but he did it. Pokedex in Kanto was 100% filled, 150 pokemons and Oak revealed that there might be 151 pokemon then because number 150 was Mew, not Mewtwo. Red, Blue and Pr Oak were stunned. Nobody had heard about mewtwo before, Daisy, the young sister of Blue and George, Gary's father, explained everything to my sister Daisy as they used to be best friends." said Misty. She took Ash's hands in hers to show him that he was not alone, she was here to help him, to be with him no matter what._

 _"And then few months later both flew to Alola and Mewtwo was back with Giovanni. The question is why was Mewtwo in the cave and how Giovanni took him back if Red caught him" finished Ash who was seeing this dark story becoming darker day after day_

...

Meowth and Pikachu joined them while they were speaking and eating. Sun was going down already and light in the kitchen was turning orange, giving it a warm atmosphere.

Pikachu and Meowth were listening the conversation from the living room and when they heard Misty's memories about Red and Blue, they turned off the tv to join Misty and Ash.

Misty was telling Ash that he should call Pr Oak, Blue was his youngest son and Blue and Red are best friends so if someone could help them to find out how Giovanni took Mewtwo back that was him, Samuel Oak.

"But Misty as you said, nobody never heard about them"sighed Ash

"I am sure Pr Oak knows where his son is, come on Ash"

"I did not say anything to my mum, you did" refuted Ash

Misty had to recognize that Ash had a point but Pr Oak was in touch with all the Professors in the world and he knew Pr Kukui and this was the same Kukui who informed Ash about after he defeated him that Ash could try to defeat 2 old masters from Kanto, Blue and Red.

They were owning a very secret place where only the best trainers and masters had access, like a version bis of the pokemon worldwide championships.

"So how come Kukui would not have talked about Blue with Pr Oak, come on Ash, it is not possible that Pr Oak doesn't know that Blue is there, call him"

Ash sighed, he looked at the clock, it was almost 6pm which meant that it was almost 2am in Pallet Town.

"I am afraid that we will have to wait until later, it's 2am in Kanto, I can't call know"

"Then call Gary" suggested Meowth. Misty and Pikachu approved. Gary, who was now working with his grandfather, was travelling all the time to meet the professors of the different regions, to attend all the conferences about Pokemons...

...

Pr Oak was becoming old and travelling was not so funny for him so Gary was replacing him.

During the summer they briefly saw him and he told Ash that he had a very complicated fall's calendar. He had to spend the all month of october in Unova and then attend 3 conferences between Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova again before to be back in Kanto at the beginning of december.

After those trips he would have 2 weeks to finish the new version of the Oakepedia, a fusion of a pokedex and a dictionnary revisited every year.

"It is only 11pm in Unova, it is late but Gary is probably not in his bed yet" insisted Meowth

Ash took his phone and called Gary.

...

Gary on the other side of the line was surprised to get a call from Ash.

"Wow, a call from Mr Pokemon Master Ash Ketechum at 11pm must be really important bro. Your calls as rare as rain in the desert"

"Gary, I know should call more but I do not have time believe me"

"Come on Ash, it is ok, I know that you are busy. I actually heard that you are running after Mewtwo which leads us to my next question, are you crazy"

"Who told you" asked Ash annoyed that day after day more persons knew about his little trip

"Sycamore himself, I was attending one of his conferences about mega evolution about 3 weeks ago. I had seen in the newspapers that you were apparently in Kalos. I asked him where I could find you, enjoying a bit of your company would have been nice and that's when he told me about your little trip"

Ash resumed the situation, Gary had no idea, his grandfather did not say anything

"Actually, I first thought that you flew back to Lumiose because of a certain blonde"

"Be careful about your next words Gary Oak" treathened Misty

"Misty, what are you doing, oh wait, Ash did you broke up with super blonde because of red gyarados, Gary used to name Misty like that"

"It is a bit more complicated than that but basically yes" laughed Ash meanwhile he was seeing Misty's angry expression

"Ouh, I always knew that would happened, sooner or later, it was written. Even we were just kids, the alchemy between you were fascinating but now that super blonde is free, do you mind if I give it a try"

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Meowth laughed. This was Gary Oak.

"Yes Oak, go ahead" laughed Ash

"Well thanks bro, now if my agenda fly me to Lumiose anytime soon I will try to see her but let's go back to our mareeps, why are you calling me, I am pretty sure it has nothing to do with super blonde vs red gyarados"

"I need to know if you know that your uncle Blue is in Alola" said Ash who did not want to jump on another subject again

"I do even if we have to keep it secret and we haven't seen him for years now, why are you asking"

"Well because Blue and Red are on my path, they had history with Mewtwo"

"Red has, not Blue, my uncle went to Ceruelean cave but he risked his own life that's it, Red is the one who could help you as he caught him"

"Actually that's the point, your uncle were the leader of Viridian's gym and then Red caught Mewtwo and few months after they both disappeared, Giovanni took back his place at Viridiand's gym with a new pokemon, Mewtwo, a bit weird don't you think" added Ash

...

Gary sighed, he had never seen things under that angle. He explained Ash that they never linked those 2 stories, even Pr Oak did not because nobody knew that Mewtwo was back with Giovanni. Nobody knew that Giovanni was using Mewtwo at the gym.

"And Ash you went that far because you are now involved in this story but believe me, it is gonna be a shock when you will explain that to my grandfather. Blue came on a sunday morning, we were having a family brunch, he told us that he was leaving with a friend, we all thought it was Red, to build a new league, or contest far away from Kanto."

"And your grandfather believed that"

"We all did Ash, we had no reason to do not believe him. Red and Blue were best friends and it was normal for them to look for new challenges as we both did"

...

Gary was right, they were young and it was more than normal for them to look for new challenges out of Kanto.

"Even though Ash, I think that you really should call my grandfather, he is gonna be really surprised but may be he will be able to help you"

"I will and just one last question and after I promise I let you go to bed. Any idea of how Giovanni took Mewtwo back" asked Ash

"No idea my friend, no idea, my grandfather thought Mewtwo used his psychic attacks to escape from his ball as for Giovanni we had no clue about a connection between them until you had been spotted in the picture." finished Gary

Ash thanked Gary for his time, he promised him to give more news and call often. He wished him good luck with Serena before hang up

...

Misty looked at Ash in the eyes, Ash was lost but at least he was not alone.

"I do not know what to think Misty, it is like nobody never connected Mewtwo and Giovanni"

"That's because Giovanni kept Mewtwo secret. Mewtwo was his big project to dominate the world, even inside of the TR we only learnt about Mewtwo a long time after his birth" explained Meowth.

Misty who was really punctilious asked few things to Meowth. She had been really surprised when she learnt that Ash asked Meowth to join them to help them in this crazy and dangerous quest.

And even if she had no reason to believe that Meowth was playing a double role, she needed to be sure that he was not playing with Ash or keeping secret some fundamental infos.

"Meowth, how old is Giovanni"

"67 as Pr Oak, why are you asking" Meowth looked at the red hair young woman in the eyes. He was waiting for Misty's suspicious tone to come.

...

He could perfectly remember that when she was travelling with Ash, she was already the one who was sceptical about everything.

But Meowth had nothing to hide anymore, he was more than happy with Ash, Pikachu and the rest of Ash's pokemons. He missed Jessie and James but not his life at the TR.

...

"Because, everybody said that Mewtwo first came in because of a war. Last war in Kanto had been 2 centuries ago, not 20 years ago"

"In Kanto yes but not in the rest of the world Misty. Mewtwo had been created in Alola" replied Meowth

"But Giovanni is from Kanto as far as I know" continued Misty

She believed that's war story and everything but she did not understand the link with Giovanni. Giovanni was from Viridian City and everybody knew it. he created TR 47 years when he turned 20 and the headquarters had always been hiden somewhere in Kanto.

"He is"

"Meowth, something doesn't fit" cut Misty

...

Her cerulean eyes were sending interrogation mark. Compared to Ash, Misty did not trust anybody until they gave her a really good reason to do it and for now Meowth never gave her such thing and for the young woman, Meowth was a TR's member not one of Ash's companions or at least her head had not made the transition yet.

...

"I mean, Blue won the council of Kanto 18 years ago, almost a year after which mean 17 years ago, Red defeated Blue and became the new master of kanto and Blue the leader of Viridian City"

"Right Misty and here is the link, Blue became the leader because Giovanni left and you know where, Alola"

"But why" asked Ash as confused as Misty now

He did not really know what Misty was looking for but for sure her fresh mind was seeing that his tired mind could not. Even though she was being unfare with Meowth but as it took time for Pikachu to accept Meowth, Misty would need her time too.

"Because he sent scientifics there, looking for Mew, a fossil of Mew or something, a clue to find him. Giovanni was looking after Mew because nobody had seen him before and Mew was described as the strongest pokemon and the genetic father of all the pokemons" revealed Mewoth insisting on the last words

Misty understood better now so did Ash

"And by the genetic father, further than Mew, Giovanni wanted to find a way to recreate a clown of all the pokemons from Mew, so he could be the strongest pokemon master, his dream" deduced Ash

Meowth nooded before to continue

"One of the scienfitics found something, a fossil and this is how we got Mewtwo in the story"

"Sure but what about the war" asked Misty who was still looking to make fit this part in the puzzle

"The war was Alola's residents against TR because TR destroyed some prestigious pieces, they did not respect Alola's habits and popular believes." said Meowth who let Misty mute

She was imaginating a real war, a worldwide war, not something like this but it made sense.

"And once he got Mewtwo alive, Giovanni flew back to Kanto, I guess. Now we have to find out why Mewtwo was in Cerulean cave" said Ash

Misty said that may be he escaped, TR's headquarters was in Cerulean City and Mewtwo escaped from Giovanni few times so this was a possibility.

Ash sighed

"What a day, I am seeing the headache coming" laughed Ash

In less than 24 hours, he learnt more than in 6 weeks. Many pieces were missing but at least now they had the beginning of the story and that's was just a start.

They talked about Alola a bit more and did a sum up of the last 10 years and everytime they had been in touch with Mewtwo to try to understand why Mewtwo was after Ash.

Misty told them what Pr Oak said to her when he drave her to the train station.

"So for Pr Oak, Mewtwo chose Ash that night" said Mewoth repeating Misty's words

"Pika, pika, pikachu/I believe it, that night something changed, what you did Ash was amazing and unbelievable for Mewtwo"

Ash sighed so just because he jumped in battle between Mew and Mewtwo, Mewtwo saw him as the boy of the legend, of the legend that he wanted to recreate by his own.

"I think it is a bit ridiculous" said Ash

"Pika/it is not"

"And he got plenty of opportunities to see his thoughts justified, like in the orange islands when you saved the world" remembered Misty

"Or after when we defeated Team Aqua and Magma" added Meowth letting Misty confused

Ash laughed and told her that he actually had many things to tell her

"pikachu/he saved the world many times"

Misty smiled, she had no doubts about it nevertheless she was a bit sad to haven't been a part of Ash's life for so long.

She knew that she missed many things and she could not stop thinking that Ash would get tired of her very soon, her as a girlfriend or whatever they were now.

Ash who was looking at her noticed a hint of sadness on her face and he would ask her later why but for now he had to go to the pokemon center to ask Joy to send the M Mime team only after tomorrow when he and Misty would be leaving to Alola.

Pikachu joined him letting Misty and Meowth alone. This was gonna be an interested end of the afternoon for both.


	40. Chapter 40

New chapter

xx

 _Misty smiled, she had no doubts about it nevertheless she was a bit sad to haven't been a part of Ash's life for so long._

 _She knew that she missed many things and she could not stop thinking that Ash would get tired of her very soon, her as a girlfriend or whatever they were now._

 _Ash who was looking at her noticed a hint of sadness on her face and he would ask her later why but for now he had to go to the pokemon center to ask Joy to send the M Mime team only after tomorrow when he and Misty would be leaving to Alola._

 _Pikachu joined him letting Misty and Meowth alone. This was gonna be an interested end of the afternoon_

...

"I will be back in an hour max" said Ash before to close the main door letting Misty and Meowth alone.

Misty looked at the clock, it was 6.15pm. With the help of Meowth, she cleaned the kitchen and looked at Meowth, looking for something to say.

"I would like to take a shower" announced Misty as she had ni idea about what she could talk about with Meowth.

...

As Ash only briefly showed her the house, she did not remember where was the bathroom. Meowth gently gave her a full tour of the house.

They were now upstairs and Misty stopped breathing when she saw Serena's name on one of the doors. Meowth, who as usual notitced everything, was sad to see Misty like this. As long as he could remember, he always knew that Misty had a crush on Ash, a crush which turned in a very strong love.

Meowth looked at Misty in the eyes

"The bathroom is at the end of the corridor Misty, better to use this bathroom than the one downstairs. This one has a bathtub" smiled Meowth hopping that this would comfort Misty

Misty thanked Meowth. She looked again at the name of Serena on the door and thought about opening the door.

Did Ash and Serena sleep together in this room, did they have sex here. She was frustrated and sad. Ash said that he was in love with her but Misty had no clue about what to do now, what would be the next step for them as a couple.

"Are you ok Misty" asked Meowth

Misty nooded

"I am going to take a shower Meowth, thanks for the tour"

"If you need anything let me know, I will be the living room, watching Sycamore's programs which started already a moment ago but I will be on time for the questionnary, my favourite moment" replied Meowth.

He hoped that she would come, he was really looking forward to become her friend.

...

Misty took a quick shower. She was tired and she wanted to be downstairs before Ash comes back.

She was looking at herself in the mirror. She was brushing her hair, thinking about her and Ash, their lives, their futures. What would be their lives once they defeated Mewtwo and that's when another reality hit her. Travelling around the world was Ash's life, not hers since she left him almost 7 years ago.

Of course this was not the moment to talk about that with Ash but she was scared to loose him, to never give him enough. She wanted to be with him but she was not ready to start to run over the world for years as she did when she was a teenager. She wanted a stable relationship, a place to call home...

...

She took her clothes which were on the floor and went out of the bathroom. With a towel covering her, she decided to pick one of Ash's shirt in his closet. She had been thinking about going to see what she could find on Serena's closet but she was afraid about what she could really find there.

...

Ash's room was very simple, a king size bed, a wall closet, 2 night tables and a chest of drawers. On the chest of drawers, which was next to the window, Misty saw different trophies that Ash won in Kalos and also the 8 badges. Apparently and even if Ash told her that this house was just a place where he uses to come, it actually really looked like his "home"

She opened one of drawers then another one and then the last one where she finally found some winter shirts. She took a long tartan's shirt before to close the drawer.

She took the trophy of the Kalos league and smiled and then she looked with love the trophy of the Master of the masters, the graal for all the pokemons trainers.

"You did it Ash Ketchum" she said for herself with pride.

...

She dressed up and sat up on the bed. Would Ash ask her to sleep with him or would she have to sleep in one of the rest of the rooms. She wanted to sleep with Ash but she would not ask him even if the idea of choosing one of the rooms scared her. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, all the rooms were someone's else place and she did not know where was her place in this part of the world.

She thought about what Daisy told her many times: Misty, Ash is living his own life, time for you to do the same.

And being in this house made Misty realized how much she missed of Ash's live. She sighed and took the frame with 2 pictures which was on the night table, right side, where Ash was always sleeping.

She knew it from the few times she had to share a bed with him, she was always sleeping on the left so this was perfect for her.

...

One of the pictures was a picture of Serena and Ash. Ash was looking at the camera but Serena was looking at him. So much love in her gaze. The other one was a picture of the 4 companions of Kalos with their pokemons. Ash was holding Serena's waist with his arms, a big smile on their faces.

She wondered if Ash came since he was back to Kalos and if yes why did he not removed them. Misty felt the tears in her eyes and thought that it would be better for her to leave the room.

She was cold so before to leave the room, she opened Ash's closet to take a jacket. The closet was almost empty but some jackets were here. She took a red one and found a pack of letters under it.

She knew what those letters were, her letters to Ash. She recognized the color, a light pink, of the envelopes. She took them and wondered why those letters where here, hidden in Ash's closet.

All of them were opened which made Misty smile, at least he read them, she thought. She took off the string and looked at the letters.

She took one at the end of the pack and opened it. It was a letter from 2 years ago, a bit before Ash arrived in Kalos. She perfectly knew what she put in that letter. She tried to make him understand her feelings...

...

Letter

Ash

By now I guess that you are in Kalos and as I do not really know where I can send this letter, I decided to send it to the pokemon center of Santalune city. As this is gonna be your first step to get the first of the 8 badges of Kalos and also because I do not have much idea of your itinerary and this city will be at the beg of your journey, for sure. You will get this badge and the rest of badges from this country, another new country for you...

I am so jealous of you, you are discovering the world while I am crapped at the gym (waiting for my superhero to take me out of here).

I feel so alone. Brock is with Joy for holidays in the orange islands. Jacky and Gary are in Unova with Pr Oak for a conference, my sisters are well my sisters...

So basically I have nobody to talk with except Psyduck but do not believe that I am writting to you only because I feel alone (I miss you everyday since I left you...). I am writting to you because you are my best friend and the only one who knows me so well that you won't think that I am crazy for writting things like this and because I am so sad that we could not see each other for more than 5 min (again, so unfair).

I still can't believe that I missed you for Christmas, I thought that you would stay until the new year eve at least so we could have time to talk about our lives (not much to say about mine but I am sure you have a lot to tell). You should have call before to tell me that you were coming, I would not have leave to Celadon with my sister for Christmas'eve at my aunt's house (being in Pallet Town with you and your mother would have been better).

We just had time to say Hi, Karma is such a bitch. It's been now a long time, too long, (can't remember the last time that we had days to see each others) without seeing you for real, I miss you a lot... Oh and you looked taller than for your birthday party last june (you are gonna break hearts in Kalos...)

Sometimes I have the feeling that I am writting to my imaginary friend. You are so far away and I basically do not know much about your life, except that you are in Kalos (do not forget me) but I keep writting to you because no matter where you are, you are still my best friend (hope I am still yours).

Ash, please call me or write me back, I really need to hear from you, to know that I am still part of your life (as you are still part of mine)

I am really afraid of loosing you, when I saw you at your mum's, when our gazes met, I had the feeling that I am just an old friend...

Good luck in your new journey, send my love to Pikachu and remember I miss you (everyday)

love

M.W

...

Misty put back the letter in the envelope, she was crying. She remembered writting this letter and she remembered that Ash called her a month after she sent it. A month when she thought that she would die if Ash would not call her or give some news. She was ready to confess her feeling and went to the Ketchum's house the day after Christmas but she arrived to late, Ash was leaving Kanto that day and for her it was the start of 2 and half horrible years without seeing him and with almost no news of him.

She did not hear Meowth coming in.

"Misty, Ash is gonna be back very soon, you should come downstairs"

"Why are you crying" he asked

Misty showed him the pack of letters

"I sent Ash all those letters and I just read the first letter that I sent him on his Kalos's journey and my feeling is the same Meowth" she said between sobs

Meowth sat next to her and asked her what was this feeling.

Misty explained that even if she was here now, with Ash, she still had the feeling that she was not a part of his life anymore.

"He loves you Misty, he really does" assured Meowth. He dried her tears with his paws

"I hope this is gonna be enough, I am afraid that he will get tired of me"

"Misty, if there is something I can tell you is that you always had been part of his life and he wrote less than you and called only few times but that doesn't mean that he was not thinking about you."

Under the gaze of Misty, Meowth walked to the night table and opened it. He was searching for something and Misty frowned when he finally got what he was looking for.

Meowth gave to Misty a book which was in reality a small box

"open it" he said

Misty took the box and opened it. She opened wide eyes. In the box there was pictures of them when they wre travelling together, articles about her from pokemon's health and also few pictures of her. He printed her pictures profile from pokebook.

"See Misty, you were not looking in the right places" smiled Meowth

"When we arrived to Kalos about 6 weeks ago, we came here for a night and I saw him looking at your pictures" added Meowth

"But Serena's picture is still on his night table, like she is the present, I am the past" she sighed

"No Misty, you were the forbidden in his head and this box had been travelling with Ash all around the world, Pikachu told me. He spotted Ash looking at your pictures many times and Pikachu added that Ash always keeps with him, in his wallet a picture of you."

"Forbidden, me why" she said confused and offended

"Let me play the psycanalist here. I actually think that Ash gave you less news year after year because it was hurting him to think about you, so the best way to not be hurt was to avoid you."

"I feel so confused Meowth, I always loved Ash but he had been so away from me for years. I really thought that I did not mean anything to him anymore until his call to tell me that he was on the final to become the greatest pokemon master of the world and then when he called to ask me if I was ready to handle him for the summer. I do not understand why he had been acting like this if he loved me"

"And how have you been acting young lady" complained Meowth

"Misty, Ash was right when he told you that you spent your time on pulling him down. You gave him a high number of occasions to think that you thought that he was stupid. You were harsh with him and from the outside we all see why you were acting like this but from his point of view, it was just different."

"I was so afraid of being rejected that I prefered to act like this, I had been so stupid"

"You both had been stupid but the important now is that you love each other and you both now it and we need it to kick Mewtwo's ass" said Meowth

"Well let's go downstairs, I've been training aswell and I can hear them, they are about to cross the door" added Meowth

He took the letters, put the string around them and placed them back where the were, same with the box. He took misty hand and went downstairs, just on time to see Ash and Pikachu at the door.

"I have our tickets for Alola, we are leaving tomorrow evening, a night flight, we will be there for a week, it should be enough and then we will fly back to Kanto, I've been thinking and I think I know where Mewtwo will be waiting for me" revealed Ash with a decided smile


	41. Chapter 41

New Chapter

xx

 _He took the letters, put the string around them and placed them back where the were, same with the box. He took misty hand and went downstairs, just on time to see Ash and Pikachu at the door._

 _"I have our tickets for Alola, we are leaving tomorrow evening, a night flight, we will be there for a week, it should be enough and then we will fly back to Kanto, I've been thinking and I think I know where Mewtwo will be waiting for me" revealed Ash with a decided smile_

...

Misty and Meowth looked at Ash, they were confused. Ash who had not even take his coat off briefly exposed his theory about where will be the real and last battle against Mewtwo.

Both approved, Ash was probably right but with Mewtwo it was hard to be 100%.

Ash took off his gloves and his coat and let himself fall on the couch. Meowth was starring at him.

"May be this is what he wants you to believe" said Meowth

"pika, pika, pikapi/may be but we have to try" said Pikachu determinated

...

Misty was listening but her head was focused on Alola. She asked Ash if they were really leaving tomorrow and what was the plan once they will be there.

Ash noticed Misty anxiety

"No worries Mist, we are gonna be fine" he said with a smile

She was sitting next to him, he smiled at her, grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately. Misty who was not expecting this was wondering why Ash was so confident now.

"What have you been doing while you were out, you look so determinated and confident"

"That's because I am Mist. And I've been thinking about you actually and you determination to find me. It gives me strenght, your love give me so much and I am ready, I've been tranning so hard over the last months and specially those last 6 weeks. With all those details that we learnt today, the map becomes cleaner day after day. There is no way back, we have to continue and I am ready for it" he gave her another kiss

Finally misty smiled back, that's was Ash Ketchum.

"Never giving up is something I learnt from you Ash Ketchum and we will defeat that monster for good"

"Of course we will" smiled Ash

...

He briefly explained to Misty what they will do in Alola. Visiting the old woman again, learn more about the necklace and its powers, may be the old woman really knows how to make it works against Mewtwo.

After that they will fly to the secret spot of Red and Blue and ask them about their story with Mewtwo, why they left everything behind them and never came back to Kanto.

Misty was excited to go to Alola even if she knew that this was not for holidays but going there was one of her dreams. Nevertheless she was worried about the trip and what will happen there. Ash promised her 2 days of rest if they do everything they have to do in less 5 days.

"If we have time, I will take you to the Malie Garden and to the Seafolk Village"

"I hope we will have time" she said smiling but Ash noticed a hint of confusion in her voice and gaze

"Is everything alright".

For some reason Misty looked confused since he came back and he did not know why.

"Yes but actually, I am thinking that I came here prepared to face cold temperatures and I have no clothes for summer"informed Misty

She was trying to relax and not seeing every detail as a new problem. Having everything under control was her way of life. She felt lost once she doesn't have the all control of the situation. But that's was Ash's life, when they were kids and TR was trying to catch them, Ash was always the one jumping in the trap first.

Obvisouly Ash, Pikachu and Meowth laughed. Ash told her to do not be worried about this little detail

"I will buy you new clothes at the airport tomorrow and just in case I have a good address in Heahea City" said Ash

...

Misty did not even ask more about this address in Heahea. Ash was not a big fan of shopping so for sure this was probably the favourite place of Serena and that's why Ash knew it that well.

She smiled trying to do not make him see how disconcerted she was to always have Serena somewhere in the picture.

But too bad for her, Ash was now quite empathic and he perceived it

"You know Misty, I wonder who is the most jealous of you two" he smirked

"What do you mean" she asked offended

"Come on Misty, I know you. To comfort you, Serena was always complaining about the fact that you were always in my thoughts but as this is not her case, please try to forget about her"

"I am not jealous, I am scared" she sighed

Ash asked why she was scared and Misty had no other choice to tell him how she felt

"I have the feeling that I missed so much about your life, seeing those names on the bedroom's doors it makes me feel so unsecure and lost. I am afraid that you will get tired of me and my compulsions soon"

He reassured her, he told her that will never happened. He hugged her and she closed her eyes, enjoying this moment. As Meowth told her, Ash loves her and she had no reason to think the contrary.

...

It was now almost 11pm, they were watching an old movie, a classic from Kalos. Meowth looked at the clock and said that it was time to call Pr Oak. It was now early in the morning in Pallet Town and for sure Pr Oak was already up.

Ash looked at Meowth, dubitativ, he finally picked his cellphone which was in his right pocket.

He sighed before to compose Pr Oak's number. How will Pr Oak react, may be he will just tell Ash that he is crazy and cut the conversation.

...

3 tons later, Samuel Oak was on the line. He was surprised to get a call from Ash as since Ash only called 3 times since he left.

"Ash, what a surprise, it is pretty early for me, quite late for is everything alright"

"Yes everything is fine, do not worry" started Ash who did not want to scare Pr Oak

"Is this about Misty" asked Pr Oak worried

"No Professor, not about me, I am more than fine" replied Misty

"I am glad to know that you two are together, so Ash what's going on" insisted Pr Oak

Pr Oak was smart and he knew that Ash was not calling just to say hello. He pressured the young pokemon master.

...

Ash explained everything to Pr Oak including his conversation with Gary. Pr Oak was stunned. How was it possible and why did he not think about it by himself before.

"Oh Ash, I've never thought about it but you are probably right. Back at this time, we had no info about Mewtwo so we never connected anything but I guess that he and Giovanni are definitely the real reason why my son and Red left, the question is why did they leave. What was the threat" was wondering Pr Oak

"We are flying to Alola tomorrow, we will find out what happened, I think if I will never complete the puzzle if I do not go back there and meet them and that old woman who gave me the necklace"

Pr Oak approved, yes this was definitely the best solution.

"Also Pr, I was wondering why I0ve never heard about Red before, I mean he is from Pallet Town and I've never even met his parents" asked Ash who thought about him as a kid and how happy and proud he would have been to meet Red.

"That's because they moved when Red did, they left at the same time"

Ash asked where they left and if Pr Oak knew if it had somethign to due with Red's story

"Well, I think so but I can't assure you anything, they sold the house and I've never heard about them since then"

"Do you know who buy their house"

Pr Oak laughed before to reply

"Actually, yes I do who bought the house and you know that person really well"

They could not believe it. Misty looked at Ash perplexe.

"What a coincidence Pr, so Delia bought the house" asked Misty

Pr Oak confirmed.

"Yes, Ash your mum bought this house and actually your room was Red's room."

Ash did not know what to say. He remembered when is mum told him that they were moving and leaving the big family mansion in Celadon for a small house in a small town.

They talked for few more minutes before to hang up. Pr Oak asked Ash to call him once he will have seen Blue and Red. Ash gave his word to Pr Oak

Ash looked at the two pokemons and Misty.

"I can't believe it, my house is actually Red's house"

"That's a big coincidence, your mum left Celadon for Pallet Town just when Red and Blue left, like if that house connected you to Red somehow" said Misty

Ash nooded, so did Pikachu and Meowth. Her mum left her parents' house because she needed a break and she needed some time to think after Ash's father left her alone and she bought this house. Ash was a little kid at that time, he would have never imaginate that 15 years later he would be involve in such a crazy story

"However Ash, I think that it is just a coincidence" revealed Misty

Ash approved

"Of course but I feel so connected to this guy and I've never actually meet him in person but soon we will"

He made a pause

"Do you think that everything is written" he asked more fore himself than anyone else.

He left the living room, he needed a shower to clear up his mind.

...

After taking a quick shower Ash went to his bedroom, he was surprised to do not find Misty in his bed. He went back downstairs and he found her in front of the TV. She was alone, Meowth and Pikachu already left to their own beds in Ash's room.

He asked Misty why she was not in bed yet, she blushed

"I did not really know where I should sleep" she confessed

Ash laughed, he never thought that Misty would be that shy and embarassed

"In my bed with me, where did you think you will sleep on the couch"

"No, but I, I" she tried to reply but no word were coming out of her mouth

"Misty, I love you and I won't sleep if I know you are in another room, I won't eat you, I swear"

Misty blushed again

"I was just confused, I thought that may be it was just for last night" she said with a very confused gaze

Ash kissed her to shut her up and to make her understand that he loves her and they were now together.

...

He grabed her hands and lead her to his room. He pushed her on the bed before to laugh as he was seeing Misty's worried expression

He sat next to her and he kissed her gently

"Remember Misty, I won't eat you"

"I know, it just that this is new for me, before today the first kiss I've share with someone, it had been with you for Christmas. You are the first man I am sleeping with Ash"

"And is that a problem" he asked confused

"No, of course not, I mean at least not for me"

Ash got why Misty was so worried

"Misty, I know that and I will never oblige you to make something you do not want. We have time, we will go step by step and for now let's have some rest, we have a long trip ahead" he kissed her forehead and her lips before to take his place in his bed.

"Good night" she said before to take her place next to Ash and turning off the light.

...

Alola, the day after

After 12 hours of flight, an unexpected encounter with Serena at the airport, Ash, Misty, Meowth and Pikachu were now in Alola.

It was 5pm on this side of the planet. They were exhausted, they took a taxi from the airport to Heahea so Misty can buy some summer clothes. They were heading now on Charizard's back to Ula Ula. They will spend the night at the pokemon center of Tapu village and they will go to see Masina tomorrow.

For now they needed to sleep, it was 3am in Kalos...


	42. Chapter 42

New chapter

xx

 _Alola, the day after_

 _After 12 hours of flight, an unexpected encounter with Serena at the airport, Ash, Misty, Meowth and Pikachu were now in Alola._

 _It was 5pm on this side of the planet. They were exhausted, they took a taxi from the airport to Heahea so Misty can buy some summer clothes. They were heading now on Charizard's back to Ula Ula. They will spend the night at the pokemon center of Tapu village and they will go to see Masina tomorrow._

 _For now they needed to sleep, it was 3am in Kalos..._

...

On the next morning

Ash woke up really early, no matter how much he travels, jet lag was his worst enemy. Actually he always had the feeling to be connected with Kanto, that was the only place where jet lag was not affecting him.

He went out with Pikachu for a morning run, letting Misty and Meowth sleeping. They went to the beach where Mewtwo attacked him almost a year ago even though he did not believe Masina that day when she told him that it was Mewtwo.

He looked at the beach and tried to remember but from the moment that the wave hit him until he woke up surrounding by his pokemons and Masina, he could not remember anything.

Pikachu looked at his friend

"Pikapi/ I know what you are thinking"

"How is that possible Pikachu, why us, why is Mewtwo after us, what kind of chosen does he think I am" sighed Ash looking at the ocean

"Pikachupi, pikachu/ I do not know why you but we will defeat him"

Ash smiled at Pikachu. Pikachu and him did not have the best first entrance but now they were far from Ash's first day as a pokemon trainer.

"Pikachu/we will" insisted Pikachu as Ash only smiled at him but did not reply positively with words.

"We will" said Ash with a smile even if he was not sure about it. He had really no clue about all this story. A story which was becoming weirder day after day.

They went back to the pokemon center, Misty and Meowth were probably up now and they would wonder where they went.

...

Misty and Meowth were having breakfast at the cafeteria of the pokemon center when they saw Ash and Pikachu crossing the hall. Misty stood up so Ash could see her and join them.

Misty was observing Ash eating, he was too quite and Misty did not like that.

"Is there something wrong Ash"

Ash explained her that they went to the beach where everything started almost a year ago and Misty tried to comfort and also told Ash that no, it did not start a year ago

"Ash, it all started 10 years, well 9 years ago when we first met him and you jumped in front of this fight between Mew and him, that's the start"

Meowth and Pikachu approved

"Well may be but then why did he come back last year, why, he had been out of the radar for 6 years and then suddendly he is after me, there is something that I do not get"

Misty looked at him

"Time to leave, you are right, we need answers so let's go to Masina's house" replied Misty with a determinated gaze

...

They passed again along the beach where Mewtwo attacked Ash last year. Misty was holding Ash's hand and she could notice that he was pressing her hand harder now.

They were now in front of Masina's portal and Ash was nervous

"We should have called from the pokemon center, may be she doesn't live here anymore or may be she died or may be she won't recognize me"

"Uh uh, that's not possible Ash, she will recognize you and you know it. As for the rest, her name is still under the ringbell so I bet she is still alive and still leaving here" replied Misty while Meowth was already ringing the bell.

...

Long seconds passed before she opened the door. As Misty thought Masina recognized Ash immediately.

She was surprised but she looked happy to see him. She opened the door so they could come in. She asked them if they wanted something to drink or to eat.

"We just had breakfast Masina, we are fine" said Ash a bit nervous

"Ok then, please go to the leaving room and take a sit, I will go for water and glasses"

They took place on the couch. Pikachu next to Ash and Meowth next to Misty. Ash was still holding Misty's hand and Misty was happy as she knew that Ash was nervous and her contact was relaxing him.

Masina arrived with a tray full of fruits and orange juice. She let it on the little table and sat on the chair in front of them, looking at them with happiness and confusion at the same time.

"So Ash, congratulations you became the world greatest pokemon master" she started

"For a year" cut Ash

Misty punched him with her elbow

"Do not be so shy, Ash, you have to be proud of you and your pokemons" said Misty

"Masina is right Ash" insisted Misty

Masina smiled at Misty

"Is she that someone special who you might have give my necklace" asked Masina

Ash nooded

"She is and actually we are here because of the necklace, Masina, something terrible happened" revealed Ash letting Masina stunned.

Stupefied Masina looked at Misty and Ash and asked what happened. They explained her everything and Masina could not hold back her tears.

"I am so sorry, I do not know what to say, this necklace had been created to protect people against Mewtwo's attacks not to kill them"

"I am fine now Masina, Ash saved me but if you do not mind how did you get it" comforted Misty

Masina sighed

"My son created this necklace" she started letting the four friends frozen

"After his wife died, he gave it to a group of pokemons but you know back at this time Alola's environment had been affected by Giovanni and his scientifics. The morning after my son's death a group of pokemons was waiting for me in front of my house. They gave me the necklace"

Misty, Ash, Pikachu and Mewoth were stupefied. How was this possible.

"Your son was Mewtwo's creator" asked Ash who was not sure if he understood well

Masina nooded.

...

She explained them that her son went to Unova, to Castelia's university thanks to a scholarship. He wanted to be a scientific since he was a little kid and this scholarship had been his only way to achieve his dream. A scholarship gave by Team Rocket, well not directly but by one of Giovanni's companies.

"When he got this scholarship, I was a bit reluctant because I had heard bad things about the owner of the company who was financing them but my son told me that this company was the best one of the moment and having this scholarship also meant a right to do internship there and probably a job after his studies." sighed Masina

"As you will understand, I've never been out of Alola except 2 times to visit him during his studies and another one before he died. Obvisouly he did not listen to me, I signed the papers and he left"

"Why were not you happy about this scholarship" asked Meowth who barely remember that Giovanni had been involved in some stories like this one

Masina continued

"Back at this time, I was working at the local newspapers, here in Ula Ula, not as a journalist but as a secretary and I remember that Eva, one of the journalists, told me that my son should turn down this scholarship. When I asked why she explained me that actually the owner of the company, Giovanni Rocket, was involved in very bad deals and he was using this scholarship to get the best scientific students to work for him by giving them the money they needed to realize their dreams. She added that unfortunately nobody knew why Giovanni suddendly started to offer scholarships but that sooner or later everybody will know and it would not be good. Apparently Giovanni needed them to work on his secret project, Mew's project"

Ash sighed, Giovanni, may be he should have kill him, he got plenty of opportunity to do it over the last years may be he should have...

"Giovanni was using the scholarship to recruit the best brains of the world this is such good idea and that was linked to his Mew's project for sure" assumed Misty

"How did that Eva know about it" asked Meowth

"She was the best journalist of the region, she had contacts everywhere" informed Masina

"What happened next" pushed Misty

"2 years after he graduated my son called me that he was moving to Alola soon. He was working on a secret project, he did not tell much until this started to be a real war between them and Alola's inhabitants. He was one of us but he was so involved in this project, I've been ashamed, I can confess that. I immediately thought that this project was Mew's project and I noticed negative vibes around us"

"What happened next, did he tell you about Mewtwo" asked Ash who was really curious to know more. It was an unbelievable story and for some reason it was now his own story.

...

Masina's voice was becoming deeper

"He did, one night he came here, crying. He was worried for his wife and the baby she was carrying. He told me that he had created a monster and that I should leave before it is too late" revealed Masina crying

"On what consisted this Mew's project exactly" asked Ash in a breath

"I did not know much until that night. That night he confessed that Giovanni was actually looking for Mew or at least something of Mew so he could get the genetic properties of all the pokemons. As Mew had been the first pokemon on earth, his DNA was the clue. For years Giovanni had been recruiting the best scientifics of the world to be able to get clone of pokemons from nothing. And my son had been in charge of something worst, reanimate Mew and create a clone of Mew, a stronger one, he did it"

Masina stopped she was crying too much now. They were looking at her in silence, they did not know what to say. They were looking for answer, well they got some breaking news...

"I was stunned, I asked my son why he did that, why he did not quit before and that when he told me that it was easy to get in, hard to get out. Basically every student who got that scholarship could not leave the company before 10 years if not they had to reimburse the total amount of the scholarship that they got"

"But that's not legal" screamed Misty

"Misty, you and Ash know well that things with Giovanni are never that easy, yes it is not legal but we did not have enough money to pursue him" she sighed before to continue. She had to do it for them, for Ash who was now involved in a one on one war.

...

"That's horrible, he told me that he became a monster and he really created one but he also added that he will die soon and that he had created a necklace able to protect his wife against Mewtwo's attack. Giovanni was running after my son, my son betrayed him, Giovanni accused him to change sides, to protect Alola's inhabitants and to have been hiding some secret spots full of priceless treasures. On the next morning I was in a plane, flying to Unova."

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Meowth were crying aswell now

"I flew back 2 week after, and that's when I found the group of pokemons waiting for me in front of my door. I lost everything because of that beast, because of Giovanni, I should have listen to that Eva and not let my son goes to Unova, he was underage, I had the opportunity to turn down the scholarship and I haven't and now I feel so sorry because I can not even help you. My son left before he had time to tell me that necklace secret's. Until today I always thought that his wife was not wearing it and that's why she died, I never thought that wearing it was not the clue to be protected" finished Masina in an ocean of tears.

They were all crying. Masina was relieved to have finally confess her secret.

Misty was thinking about her son, his wife and the baby she was carrying, that she had been in that situation few months ago and if it would not have been for Ash, she would have been done for died.

Masina was probably thinking about it aswell now, she could have a family today but because of the circumtancies nobody thought farther...

Ash was lost. Lives had been lost, too many

Meowth was thinking about how bad Giovanni really was and that Mewtwo was not the guilty here, Giovanni was and they have to stop him.

Pikachu was thinking the same, Giovanni was responsible for so many crimes, he will pay, Giovanni and Mewtwo will pay for what they did.


	43. Chapter 43

New Chapter

xx

 _They were all crying. Masina was relieved to have finally confess her secret._

 _Misty was thinking about her son, his wife and the baby she was carrying, that she had been in that situation few months ago and if it would not have been for Ash, she would have been done for died._

 _Masina was probably thinking about it aswell now, she could have a family today but because of the circumtancies nobody thought farther..._

 _Ash was lost. Lives had been lost, too many_

 _Meowth was thinking about how bad Giovanni really was and that Mewtwo was not the guilty here, Giovanni was and they have to stop him._

 _Pikachu was thinking the same, Giovanni was responsible for so many crimes, he will pay, Giovanni and Mewtwo will pay for what they did._

...

They stayed an hour more talking about that crazy story, thinking about how this necklace could work. It was now time for the four friends to go back to the pokemon center and head up to Poni Island. Red and Blue were hiding their secret spot somewhere in that island.

Masina adviced them to visit the national Museum and library of Malie's city here in Ula Ula

"You can find a lot of articles and infos about what happened in our island almost 20 years ago, I do not know if you will find something important there but may be it will help you to complete a bit your puzzle."

Also Masina made they promise to come back before they leave Alola.

"We will try Masina, I promise" said Ash before to be hug by the old woman

"In another story, may be you could have been my grandson, he would be more or less as old as you are" She said reflective

By hearing those words Misty repressed a sob, how unfair life was. Masina had lost everything... The bad guys had won battles but Ash and her will win the war.

"We will win that war" said Misty outload before to hug the woman

They left Masina thinking about their next step, meeting with Blue and Red.

...

They came back at the pokemon center, took their stuff and leave. They were supposed to go back to Malie to take the ferry to Poni Island but Ash who was afraid te be spoted at the port decided to fly on Charizard's back. Discretion was his word.

However, Misty was a bit anxious, the weather was not that good anymore and the athmosphere was so warm, storms were coming for sure.

"No worries Mist with Charizard, we will be in Poni Island in an hour maximum so before the storm arrives, do not worry" comforted Ash

Misty looked at her boyfriend, she was a bit sceptical but anyway she was not really looking forward to be on a boat in the middle of the ocean during a storm so Charizard was not such a bad idea.

"May be we could go Malie and leave from there" said Meowth

"Why do you wanna go there" asked Ash surprised

"Masina said that we should go to the library and the Museum, may be we could get some informations there"

"Meowth, that's not a bad idea but I do not wanna loose time for nothing. I do not really know what we could possibly find there that we do not know yet. I mean I do not believe that there are precious infos there"

"We never know,we should try, we have time" insisted Meowth. He really wanted to do not miss anything. Even the most insipid information coule be priceless in the future

"I am in" said Misty

She was curious to understand a bit more about this "war" between the scientifics and Alola's residents.

"Meowth is right Ash, yes we probably won't learn anything important but I am curious to know why it turned into a war, don't you"

Ash sighed

"Ok let's go there but we leave after lunch and who knows may be we will get some surprise there" he said not really convinced

...

Malie's city

After spending 2 hours between the library and the museum, they were know having lunch in a fastfood before to leave to Poni Island. Ash was looking at the sky, they must leave as soon as possible, sky was becoming darker minute after minute.

As he thought they did not find anything important. The scientifics destroyed places of workship, stole many treasures and important pieces of the local inheritances, residents' of Alola tired of this situation started to rebel themselves.

They killed many of Giovanni's scientifics, burnt some of the laboratories...

Giovanni responded with strenght. Members of TR burnt and sacked villages. Shortly it really turned into a war.

On a really warm night, a big white light appeared in the center of Haina's desert where the main laboratory was hidden. Mewtwo was born. Giovanni's team was done in Alola, it was time to leave but before they had one last mission.

It consisted on stealing an important relic of the two legendary pokemons of Alola, Sunne and Moone.

Dr Fuji, Masina's son betrayed Giovanni and informed Tepoe, the chief of Poni Island about Giovanni's plan.

More than 100 people died that night, TR's member, Alola's residents. Giovanni furious sent Mewtwo to kill his "father". On the next morning, Dr Fuji had been found died in his laboratory.

It was such a scary story and for some reason Ash suspected that it was not a coincidence if Red and Blue picked Poni Island for their secret spot.

...

Misty was volontary stealing Ash's fries, he was lost in his own world again. When they were kids Ash was so talkative and spontaneous, now it seems that he was spending more time dealing with his own thoughts than sharing his ideas with the people around him.

For Misty this was really hard to accept. Yes Ash was in love with her and he was giving her proofs but still there was a part of his life, of his thoughts that he was apparently not ready to share with her. May be it had nothing to do with her, Ash had grown up and this was now part of his personnality that's it. He was not anymore that 10 years old audacious and arrogant kid, Misty missed that Ash.

"Eh stop, stealing my fries Waterflower, what do you think that I am not seeing you" finally said Ash with wry smile

"Seems that you are not, I was just trying to catch your attention Ash." complained Misty

"You always have my attention Misty, specially now that you are wearing a very cut denim short again" smirked Ash

"Ash, I was not joking, is everything alright. I have the feeling that you are not here with me"

"And where do you think I am" laughed Ash

"That's what I would like to know, Ash, you know you can tell me everything right"

"I know Misty and I swear, I am not hiding anything from you. I think I just took the habit to be quiet"

"Since when" teased Misty

"Pikachu/ here we are again"

"Fight is coming as when they were kids" sighed Meowth who was looking at Pikachu

Ash did not pay attention to them.

"Serena, she was always talking too much. She always needed to talk about everything and I think that I realized that sometimes it was better to shut up instead talk for nothing" confessed Ash

"Wow, I thought you were actually really close, I mean she was your girlfriend"

"Let's go to Poni Island and let's have this talk later, I do not really want to think about her but just to be clear Misty, it doesn't mean anything, I just do not want to have this conversation right now, ok"

Misty nooded. She was hurt.

Everytime she was trying to talk about Serena, Ash was avoiding the conversation or changing the subject. He was telling her that Serena did not mean anything for him anymore except being a friend but that's not what Misty thought when they met her at the airport 3 days ago.

Misty got the feeling that their story was not finished yet and may be she was right. Since she joined Ash she felt that something was not right as if she was not in right place. She ran after Ash and they were kind of a couple now but was the timing right. May be they had been waiting too much and now it was too late...

"Misty, don't start to mull over it" groused Ash

"I am not"

"Well lovers, let's go" cut Meowth who was not ready to see them fighting.

...

Poni Island

The four friends were in the only double room of the pokemon center of Seafolk. Misty was impressed by the landscape, a floating village, it was marvelous for her, a bit too country but still it was a floating village and water was her element so she could not complain.

It started to rain before they landed and now the storm was just above them. They had no other choice than staying at the pokemon center. It was already late on the afternoon but going out with this weather was impossible. Pikachu and Meowth left the two lovers alone. Nurse Joy proposed them to join the pokeyoga class and they really wanted to try it.

"Pikachu pi/ we are going to eat after the class"

"See you later Ash, Misty" said Meowth

Ash laughed, of course they were leaving because they both knew that Misty and him needed to talk.

Misty was laying on the bed, sending mails to her sisters, Brock and Delia of course. Her long fit legs were kind of calling Ash to touch them but he knew that was too soon for Misty. He sat crossed leg next to her.

"Mist, I think we need to talk" he started

Misty looked at his chocolate gaze. Unsure about where the conversation will lead them

"About what"

"About you, Misty, I swear I do not feel anything for Serena anymore but yes she had been my girlfriend and yes I had sexual relationships with her and yes I shared memories with her. I am sorry Mist, I can't borrow her from my life, she had been a part of it"

"I know Ash but try to understand me, I feel so lost, we have been separated for so long. We have seen each other only few times and I haven't been anywhere, I've only been the gym leader of Cerulean city but you, you have lived so many things and I do not know where to put myself in the picture"

"You always have been in the picture Misty, you do not have to look for your place, your place is the same, in my heart, the biggest place is for you next to my mum and Pikachu"

"Yes but it doesn't change what I feel, Ash, I, I"

"Misty, do you have regrets" asked Ash perplexe

"Regrets, about what"

"About leaving your life in Cerulean to join me"

"No, of course not. I think I just need time to figure out where is my place now. We are not 13 years old anymore and it hurts me to hear you talking about Serena or anyone else because I am jealous of them, because they got memories with you that I will never have as I was not there with you."

"We can't change the past Mist, so why don't you try to forget about this and leave the moment. We will get plenty of memories together, only you and me. Once everything will be over with Mewtwo, I will take you for holidays wherever you want and I will tell you all my life, I promise."

"That's a good deal, I will remember that"

"Misty, I love you and I am sorry for letting you away from my life, I know that you would not feel like this if I would have reply to your letters or call often."

"Let the past in the past"

He kissed her as an answer

"I have one last question"

"Are you sure that you do not feel anything for Serena"

"Yes and actually Misty, I never felt anything for her farther than friendship, we hooked up because I was lost and felt alone that's it. I care about her a lot but as a sister and believe me when I am kissing you, I do not have the feeling to be kissing my sister"

Misty finally laughed

"Prove it" she smirked

They shared many kisses before Misty stopped. Ash knew it, it will take her time but he was not in a rush.

"Let's go join Meowth and Pikachu for dinner"

"Yeah let's go before they eat everything" laughed Ash

Meanwhile on Ula Ula island Masina's bell was ringing and she was not expecting anybody. Probably a comercial trying to sell something she thought and she went to open the door.


	44. Chapter 44

New chapter

xx

 _Misty finally laughed_

"Prove _it" she smirked_

 _They shared many kisses before Misty stopped. Ash knew it, it will take her time but he was not in a rush._

 _"Let's go join Meowth and Pikachu for dinner"_

 _"Yeah let's go before they eat everything" laughed Ash_

 _Meanwhile on Ula Ula island Masina's bell was ringing and she was not expecting anybody. Probably a comercial trying to sell something she thought and she went to open the door._

...

The four friends were now in their room. Misty said that they should write down the chronology of the events just to have everything clear.

18 years ago, Blue became the pokemon master and leader of the elite four of Kanto. About 4 months later Red defeated Blue and became the new pokemon master and leader of Kanto.

Almost at the same time, Giovanni, TR's boss and also the gym leader of Viridian city suddendly left. He did not even take time to inform the council of Kanto. They learnt that he left because trainers had been reporting that the gym had been closed for weeks.

Blue still a bit "hurt" after his defeat against Red decided to quit the league and ask to be the new gym leader of Viridian city. Request accepted.

For Almost 6 years nobody had heard about Giovanni. Pr Oak was working on a new electronic database for young trainers, the pokedex. For that he needed someone to catch the 150 pokemons of Kanto to fill in the pokedex. Red who was a bit tired of being only the Master of Kanto accepted the challenge.

And when Red was almost done, Blue heard rumors about a very powerful pokemon, hidden in the Cerulean's cave. Blue decided to go there and be the first one to catch the last pokemon of the pokedex, pokemon number 150.

Blue seriously injured, his best friend Red decided to go there and catch the beast, Mewtwo. Pr Oak added a pokemon number 151 to the pokedex of Kanto, only Mew was missing.

And then as a miracle, about 2 months after Red caught Mewtwo, he escaped from his pokeball and nobody knew why or how.

Giovanni is back in Viridian city and as a mystery never comes alone Red and Blue disappeared. Off to where, Alola of course where Mewtwo had been created 16 years ago...

...

Misty put the cap back on the pen and took off her scrunchie. Her long her falling in waves on her back, for Ash this vision was really sensual. Misty did not even know that she was sexy and sensual which was letting her acting in a very natural way which was what Ash liked the most about her and her ingenuity.

He hope that she will be, soon, ready to share more than kisses with him. To share a bed with the woman that he was craving for was not really easy.

...

Misty voice called Ash back down to earth

"I do not think that it is a coincidence, Red and Blue probably decided to come here for some reasons"

"And we will know it tomorrow Mist. My problem is that what about those 4 years without nothing"

"That's where Meowth can help" smiled Mewoth

"Giovanni had been retired, working hard for what he was saying. His new toy was a bit hard to manage, I guess this toy was Mewtwo" explained Meowth

Ash, Misty and Pikachu nooded.

"I think that Mewtwo escaped from Giovanni. He did that many times and Giovanni was probably leaving at the headquarters of TR, in Cerulean city and that's why Mewtwo went to the cave." pursued Meowth

Ash and Pikachu were confused why this cave

"Almost nobody is going there, road is dangerous and the cave is really, really dark and full of wild pokemons. It is not the best spot for holidays or a romantic escape, may be Mewtwo had been there for a long time" said Misty who read Ash's facial expression

Meowth approved

"That's possible, Giovanni must had sent many of TR's members to take back Mewtwo but he was so powerful that nobody achived it except Red." sighed Ash

The fact that Red had caught Mewtwo was kind of annoying Ash. He was not jealous but a part of him was afraid of not being as strong as the two ex leaders of Kanto. Ash knew that tomorrow he would have to win the battle against them to be able to enter to their secret spot. Even if he was the master of the masters right now, there the rules were differents.

As a kid, he was probably too confident but as the years passed he started to have doubts about himself and abilities to be the very best...

Probably all those years of loosing had been affecting him more than he wanted to admit. Red and Blue had been legens of Kanto. Red had been leaving in his house, sleeping in his room and facing Red tomorrow was something delicate, frustrating and appetizing at the same time.

Ash knew that a oart of time was still blushing about being the master of the masters however Ash knew that he won the battles tomorrow, he will finally feel as the master of the masters.

Without Mewtwo in the picture who knows what Blue and Red could have become...

Misty sighed and snaped her fingers under Ash nose.

Here they were again, Ash lost in his own world.

"Ash, are you alright"

"Yes I was just wondering which pokeball Red used to make it work because technically Mewtwo is not a pokemon, he is a clone so a normal pokeball would never work." conclude Ash

"We will ask him tomorrow, for now let's have some sleep" said Misty who knew that Ash was not telling her everything but as she did not want to fight again, it was better to go to sleep.

She jumped on the bed and pushed Ash, who was sat on the bed, on the pillows. She gave him a kiss before to take her place on the bed and turn off the light.

...

On the next morning they left the pokemon center when the sun was raising up. They had a long way to go before to arrive at the Battle Tree. Ash was not sure if they could do it in one day. The weather was still not really good and as they did not really know where was this secret spot, they had to go by walk.

"Pika, pikachupi, pikachu/May be we could ask Nurse Joy, I mean if this place is famous and trainers are coming, she has probably heard about it and I guess she might knows where it is" suggested Pikachu

Meowth and Misty approved.

They went downstairs, Ash signed the registered and asked Nurse Joy if she knew about the Battle Tree.

She nooded

"I do, a lot of trainers are coming here as their last stop before the Tree but you are the Master of Alola, I thought that you went there already" she said confused

"No, I haven't, I had no time, that's why I am going there now" smiled Ash even if his thought of last night were coming back to him now and the feeling of insecurity too...

"I am sure you will win. You should be there in 2 days" said Joy smiling

"2 days" asked Misty with a face of bad days

"Yes, if you go by walk, you have to cross Poni Wilds and then the grove, part of the canyon and then Poni Plains"

"Wow, I did not expect that it would be that far, is there any pokemon center on our way" asked Misty who did not want to sleep in the middle of nowhere

"Yes, in the old path, you have a pokemon center, I can send your stuff there so you go lighter. You should be there tonight if it doesn't start to rain"

"Wonderful" smashed Misty

Ash laughed

"Come on Mist, we have been through worst, as in our old days"

"Yes, and I am sure the wild and specially the grove are full of bugs pokemons, please Nurse send our stuff to the pokemon center, there is no way we are going to sleep out tonight" said Misty with a very forced smile

...

As Nurse Joy told them they arrived at the pokemon center of the old path a bit after the sun went down. They were exhauted but they had a great day. Not using Charizard had been good. They have seen many pokemons and some nice spots.

Misty screamed everytime a bug pokemon showed up which was making Ash, Pikachu and Meowth laughed.

They were happy to be at the pokemon center for the night. It was really desertic outside and with Mewtwo on their backs it was better for them to avoid wild camping. Ash was pretty sure that Mewtwo knew every single move that he was doing. Ash knew that he was observed that's why sometimes he was just changing his plans on the very last minute.

Pikachu who knew about Ash's deepest thoughts, told his friend that yes Mewtwo was probably aware of where they were but probably not about every single step they were doing. Even though Ash continued to think that Mewtwo knew everything.

For the first time in days, Ash decided to call Brock. Having his opinion would be a must and he missed his best friend. Misty was in the bathroom and after the day she had, it would take her a long time. He did not want to hide this conversation from her, he just needed to explain things by his own to Brock, without Misty's comments to add salt...

...

Misty took a long shower, she was so tired. She went out of the bathroom about an hour after she went there. She was already wearing her black nightdress. She was pretty sure that she had been hearing Ash's voice and also Brock's voice under her shower but she would not ask. Ash had to tell her, if he did she would take if as a demonstration of trust.

She observed the young man. He was on the chair, his feet on the desk, looking a Misty with a smile.

Ash laughed, this woman was unbelievable. Her radar was on, he had been speaking sotfly but apparently not enough.

Misty did not say anything. She gave him a kiss on the lips, took Ash's hands off of her hips and sat on the bed.

"You won't go downstairs for diner" asked Ash worried. She was pissed off, he knew it

"No, I am too exhausted, I swear if I do few more steps I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Why can't we just fly on Charizard tomorrow" complained Misty

"I told you, Charizard is not the best solution, I do not know where we have to go. It is better to walk, if we use them we will just be going up and down every time we will see a tree."

"I do think that the idea of the tree is a symbol" she cut coldly

"Seriously, never thought about it Waterflower." teased Ash who hoped that she would not take it for irritation from his side

"Of course it is a symbol but still there might be a big tree to recognize the spot" he continue with a softer tone

"Arf, my feet" said Misty avoiding Ash's irony

"Take me something from the cafetaria, I will stay here, I can not move. I am serious Ash"

Ash gave her a kiss and followed by Pikachu and Meowth, he went to the cafetaria to eat. This sentence from Misty meant, get out before I got pissed for real so the best was actually to really leave for the cafetaria.

When he came back Misty was already sleeping. He smiled, she had over the years but she was still the same old Misty for him, his Misty and nobody would change that.

Tomorrow would be a big day. He had the same feeling, the same stomach cramps as before the final against Peter, before this last step which was separating him from being the very best...


	45. Chapter 45

New chapter

xx

 _Ash gave her a kiss and followed by Pikachu and Meowth, he went to the cafetaria to eat. This sentence from Misty meant, get out before I got pissed for real so the best was actually to really leave for the cafetaria._

 _When he came back Misty was already sleeping. He smiled, she had over the years but she was still the same old Misty for him, his Misty and nobody would change that._

 _Tomorrow would be a big day. He had the same feeling, the same stomach cramps as before the final against Peter, before this last step which was separating him from being the very best..._

...

On the day after, on the afternoon.

They were now in the middle of Poni Plains.

It was huge and today the sun was back. It was hot as hell. Misty was trying to do not complain, Meowth was already doing it every 5 minutes, either he was going to die because of a sunburn or because he was too thirty.

Ash and Pikachu were going ahead, rolling their eyes everytime Meowth was complaining that's why Misty was making an effort to do not do it aswell.

However Meowth was not complaning without arguments.

Misty was exhauted. On the morning, it was still a bit cloudy and windy which was making the walk quite easy but now the sun was burning and Misty really hoped that the plains would not be too big. The iced, they put in their bottles, kept the water cold for a while but now the water was hot and it was disgusting.

...

They had been talking a lot during the morning. Ash did a restropective of all his battles over the last year. How he became the Master of the Masters. He did explain to Misty how he felt after winning the last battle in Kalos. How alone he had felt and how he ended up sharing the same bed than Serena.

...

Misty handled the conversation quite well, knowing those details were letting the feelings of insecurity and jealousy going away. Ash had feelings for Serena but he technically never loved her in the way Serena did/does. He ended up with her because of a serie of circumtances. Serena took Ash's virginity and he took hers but farther from that Misty was not seeing their love story as something real and Ash confirmed that there was no love story at all.

"I did not even feel anything when we were having sex, it was good but we did not share this moment and for me that's the most important thing"

"Did Brock tell you that" asked Misty confused

"No, he did not, actually before he met Joy, most of the time he was looking for hiw own pleasure but I am not like this, I need a connection with my partner, it is essential. Before Joy, Brock was just in love with love" said Ash looking ahead as if all the answers were in this desertic landscape.

Misty was a bit disappointed and worried after listening his point of view about sexual relationships. As he told her that he almost never felt anything with Serena, Misty was afraid that she would not be good enough to satisfy him. She was not ready to have sex with Ash yet but after this morning talk, she was less ready than yesterday.

After that they had lunch and since then Meowth had not stop complaining. Misty believed that Ash was mute because he was about to kick Meowth's ass but the truth is that she was worried that Ash might be thinking about those lovemaking with Serena.

...

"Can we make a pause, please Ash, Pikachu, Misty" yelled Meowth who was now quite far behind them

Ash sighed and cross his arms looking at Meowth

"Ok, once we will be on the coast"

"How far is that" asked Meowth desperate

"You see the big rocks in front of us"

"I do" sighed Meowth

"Well, it is right there Meowth, I think we should be there in 30 minutes, do you think you can handle that"

Ash gave Meowth the coldest bottle of water. Meowth was drinking as if there were no tomorrow.

Meowth nooded, yes he could do that

"A pause on the beach" smiled Meowth

"Not sure about the beach, I do not know how far we are from the battle tree, we still have a quite long road along the coast to finally arrive there" sighed Ash

This time both Piakchu and Meowth sighed

"Pika/gosh so long"

"Sorry buddies but you know we can't take Charizard, you are strong, you can do it" encouraged Ash

Pikachu and Meowth shared an helpless gaze. They had no other option than walk.

Misty was observing the scene between the 3 companions. Ash was not paying attention to her at all.

And just when she thought that she was invisble Ash grabbed her waist and kiss her neck

"And you Miss Waterflower can you handle those 30 minutes before a short break"

"I guess, I can, even though I swear that I am sweating and I could afraid a gang of pigs. I do not feel my feet and I think I will soon start to have hallucinations because of the sun"

Ash laughed

"That's the Misty, I use to know" he smirked

She frowned, she was not on the mood to laugh and Ash noticed it instantly

"Come on Misty, let's go" he took her hand, probably it would help to walk with more enthusiasm.

...

They had been quite quiet this afternoon and he did not want Misty to start to think that he was hidding her something.

"Again, tell me you love me Ash, because I do love you a lot and following you on this walk is the best way to demonstrate it"

"I love you Misty forever and ever" he said before giving her another kiss but Meowth interrupted them

"Not that I want to break this romantic moment but can you play the love birds later, like when we will be in a place with air conditioner, a bed and food"

They laughed and Ash decided to take Pikachu on his shoulders and Meowth on his back. Misty was looking at Ash with a sweet smile. He will be a good father one day, he has changed over the years but he was still generous and always helping people around him.

...

Few hours later, at the Battle tree

Finally, after 2 days walking with only few pauses, they were finally in front of the door of the Battle Tree which was in reality a big mansion with a big tree in front of it. The mansion was surrounded by a pokemon center and a country club.

Before to get in Pikachu, Meowth and Misty asked to stop at the pokemon center first to get their room and a shower.

Ash accepted their request even though for him the day was not over yet, he had no time to relax. He was already thinking about the pokemons that he was going to use against Blue and Red.

Pikachu was tired after those 2 days but Pikachu was also very strong and after a cold bath and eating nice food, he would be the perfect joker for Ash. Espeon and Charizard would be on the first line, they were his strongest pokemons if he lets Pikachu away.

...

Pokemon center, Ahs and Misty's room

While Meowth and Pikachu stayed downstairs to enjoy the pokemon SPA, Misty and Ash went to their room. Misty said she needed a shower to feel as a human again. She stayed there for more than 20 min. Ash took off his sneakers and his shirt and jumped on the bed, he could not stop thinking about Blue and Red. He was nervous, very nervous.

Misty was wearing only a towel, she was standing in the door frame between the bathroom and the room looking at Ash

"Ash, are you here" she asked after trying to get his attention during 2 minutes

"Oh yes, what" finally replied Ash

"I've been asking for 5 minutes if you could bring me the black floral dress" said Misty looking at Ash with despair

"I did not hear you, sorry"

"Ash what were you thinking about and do not say anything because you did not even hear me" she sighed.

She took the dress and clean underwear, she went back to the bathroom.

...

2 minutes after she was in front of Ash

"So" she said

Ash looked inside of her cerulean eyes.

He explained her about the fact that he must defeat Blue and Red before to be able to come inside of the battle tree

"That's ridiculous, you are the master of the masters, you do not have to battle anyone to get somewhere"

"Right for everywhere except this place, it is apart from the map, a secret spot with its own rules Mist"

"Well, anyway Ash, who are they now, 2 old glories, you will win, do not worry about it" she reassured him

"Wow you look pretty sure, from what I can remember you were always the one telling me to do not be too confident, time changes" he said slowly

"It is nothing like this but Ash, let's face the reality, you are the Master of the Masters and you do not owe anything to anybody. You won because you are the best and you have been training hard for it over the last 9 almost 10 years. Blue and Red are two ex Masters of Kanto who are sure strong but not as strong as you are. I believe in you, I always did, always will even if sometimes I had to call you back down to earth"

Ash kissed her

"Thank you Mist, I feel ready to battle now, let's go downstairs to pick Mewoth and Pikachu"

"You smell like a pig, may be a shower would not be bad before the battle and do not say you will be sweating and need a shower after it, not an excuse, we are in a tropical island, we are sweating all day long" finished Misty

He put his hands up as a sign of redemption. She laughed and pushed him to the bathroom with a smile.

...

Battle tree, Mansion's reception

Ash was holding Misty's hand, Pikachu on his shoulder and Meowth next to him. The receptionist was a young and very beautiful brown long hair with green eyes candchocolate skin girl. Ash introduced himself and asked to see Blue and Red. The receptionist knew who he was and she called Blue and Red on their mobiles.

"They are coming" smiled the receptionist

For Misty, she did smile to Ash a bit too much but Ash has become a very good looking man and Misty knew that she would have to deal with attitudes like this one. Jealousy and her had been friends forever but that's only because she did not believe enough in herself, well that's what the psy used to tell her.

Being Ash's girlfriend was something amazing but she still has to work a lot on her self confidence.

Blue and Red interrupted her thoughts.

"Ash Ketchum, the Master of the Masters" started Red

"To what do we owe the honour of your visit" finished Blue with a big smile

...

Ash explained why he was here and that he knew about the story between Mewtwo and them. Blue and Red were not really surprised as they had heard from Pr Kukui that Ash was after Mewtwo.

Ash said that he was here to get the details about their story with Mewtwo.

"Well Ash as you said we have some rules over here and we will be happy to give you what you are looking but first you will have to give us what we want" said Blue

"Which is" smirked Ash who already know to what Blue was referring

"Let's battle" said Red

...

They went to the biggest field of the country club. Ash was happy to get an outside field, easier for Charizard, Blastoise and Tauros to be more efficient.

"You will have to defeat both of us, actually we will do a 2 against 2, does that work for you" asked Red

Ash nooded

"8 pokemons" said Ash

Red and Blue approved. Ash turned back his cap and he was surprised to see that Red did the same thing.

Misty and Meowth were sitting on the bench behind Ash. She was nervous now as she used to be before every battle of Ash. Meowth put a paw on her hands.

"He will win, he is the best, I've seen this little kid becoming a man, I can tell you Misty, you have no idea how strong he is now" said Meowth very confident


End file.
